To Lose Fidelity
by ScribbleBin
Summary: Little is written of Sigyn in the myths, but she is nonetheless adored as the faithful wife of Loki. They had been a couple when they visited earth long ago, but that is the past. Now she is engaged to Theoric their wedding is on the way, but as the day draws near she fears her marriage will not be without mischief. [Pre-Movie]
1. Primroses

[Pre-Movie, reinterpretation of Marvel comic events]

Little is written of Sigyn in the myths, but she is nonetheless adored as the faithful wife of Loki. They had been a couple when they visited earth long ago, but that was in the past. Now she is engaged to Theoric their wedding is on the way, but as the day draws closer she fears her marriage will not be without without mischief.

* * *

 **To Lose Fidelity**

 **Chapter 1: Primroses**

He promised he would only partake in one round with his friends, and then he would show Sigyn the library. Her cousin intended to give her a grand tour of the city. To help her adjust moving into Asgard's center kingdom. Sigyn was happy he would help her become familiar after moving in so soon, but they had crossed paths with his schoolmates who tempted him with a challenge.

A small swordplay between friends and then he would show her the library, Fandral reassured her. But that one casual joust between his friends grew into a small competition as they gained attention at the park. Fandral has a weakness to better his swordsmanship by accepting every challenge, and once he tousled his blonde hair and winked to a young lass; Sigyn knew she was here for the long run. Tired of standing she turned with a small huff, and excused herself out of the watching young crowd.

 _I'll be lucky he remembers to take me at all_ , she thought.

But Sigyn could wait, she felt she had waited forever to leave the remote countryside of Breidablik and return to Asgard, her birthplace. Sigyn had only been a baby when they left, but she has been overwhelmed with excitement the moment she first saw the golden city rise like the sun on the horizon. She filled with wonder walking into her family's house nestled high in a cliffside above the cityscape. The room her parents had chosen for her, where she could see everything even the castle from her window. No longer will she be home schooled, for soon she will be attending an academy with others her age. No more will she be under the constant attention of her parents, for they had other family and friends in the city to meet with. Sigyn, a young girl just outside her teens, felt wholeheartedly that everything is just ahead of her. And she could wait past a sword match for it to begin.

Sigyn walks towards a well-shaded area a short distance from the duel. A place Fandral could find her if he should remember his promise, and seek her out. The canopy of trees made a lovely reading nook. The rays of light peeped out of the branches and glowed in yellow ribbons her mother braided into her dark brown hair. She brushed the skirt of her dress as she sat herself in the roots of the trees, keeping her small satchel on her shoulder. Finding herself comfortable with her reading nook she took a violet book from her bag and placed it against her knees. Turning the pages to a favored section, ready for a long unbothered read. Unconcerned by the young battle cries from the competition, until she hears the crowd suddenly became very animated and somehow louder.

Sigyn looks up, seeing the crowd had grown larger with various spectators. Curious, she sits up to her knees trying to look into the crowd, but found no gaps that would allow her to steal a glimpse at the fight within the circle. Sigyn stares slightly agape and confused, surely the adults that had joined are not this excited for a children's match. The book closed over her thumb as she tries to make out what had happened since she left. Sigyn then sees a raven haired boy removing himself easily from the crowd. His arms are crossed over his moss green tunic, looking bluntly agitated at the event. He stops a distant not too far from Sigyn as he noticed a raven slowly circling over the park, then fly straight for the castle. He sighs upset by it.

"Boy," Sigyn calls at him. He looks over to her strangely taken aback by the call. "What is the excitement about?" She said curiously, gesturing to the crowd with her freehand.

He looked at her oddly before replying. "Thor invited himself into the fight."

"The Prince Thor!" Sigyn said excitedly, quickly understanding the gathering, looking back to the crowd. She had hoped to see the royal family eventually. Expecting to see them at a grand public event, or on a castle tour with her school, but not today. Nor this close, asking to join her cousin's antics. She looks back towards the boy finding him gone.

Sigyn wondered if she should make her way back in, but thought better of it. The crowd is tightly grouped. The kind of cluster one would have to aggressively push themselves through to see the spectacle. Sigyn didn't want to fight through the adults who invited themselves to watch. Instead she sat back against the tree thinking that she could try later when the excitement died down. But as she opened her book something suddenly slips onto her lap. She looked down, and a scream escapes from her before a second thought. The book drops from her hands and she is on her feet running. Stopping a small distance away, still startled and confused to what had just happened. Sigyn noticed she gained attention of those who stood closest to her.

"Sigyn?" Fandral called over the heads of the gathering. A part began to open as he pushed himself out of the crowd adhering at her distress. His apparel spoiled by dirt, grass stains, and a small tear at the knee as he jogs to Sigyn. "What has you startled?" Fandral asked placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Looking for something his mother would fuss over if Sigyn had been hurt.

"A snake," Sigyn started to explain.

"A snake?" He looks to her a smile growing. "It's not like you to be bothered by such small things." He said with a bit of amusement at her childishness, his earlier concern subsided.

"It wasn't slithering around me Fandral. It slipped right out of my book! Right out of the pages!" Sigyn defended. He arched his eyebrows, looking to her book abandoned by the trees.

"Curious? You sure it didn't just fall onto you from the branches?" Sigyn gave Fandral a hard frown at the question, and brushed his hand away. She peered over his shoulder, seeing the crowd had parted some. Showing the familiar faces of Fandral's friends from earlier, standing behind two she didn't recognize. A blonde boy in rich maroon clothing and a fair girl with a long black hair were walking towards them.

"Are you sure the snake fell from the pages?" The blonde asked looking intently at her. Standing so close Sigyn could see the royal emblem pressed into the leather of his cuffs.

"I am sure Your Royal Highness." Sigyn said feeling startled that Thor, the first-born prince, had just spoken to her. She quickly worries if she was suppose to bow when she answered. Thor begins to look bothered, as he shuts his eyes to heave a sigh, and call out one name.

"Loki!" Thor called, looking over Sigyn to the trees. "Loki, I know you did this so come out!" There was no answer. Even without an answer Thor jogged towards the trees.

"Sigyn," Fandral whispered excitedly. She turned to look at him. "Can you believe the Prince actually asked to join our duel, asked me if he could!" He nudged her jollily with his elbow.

"Yes I heard," she answered with a polite smile.

"Is this your sister, uh Fandral?" The brunette asked catching his name from her memory.

"Oh no, this is my cousin Lady Sigyn. Sigyn this is Lady Sif." Sif nods her head with a kind smile, that Sigyn returns.

"I am sorry I interrupted your fight, it was only a small prank." Sigyn said, feeling embarrassed to get so much notice over a small matter. This wasn't how Sigyn would choose to meet royalty.

"Don't apologize," Sif said sternly. "His antics have already overstepped their boundaries." Sif brushed her dark hair contemptibly behind her shoulder. "If we don't put our foot down he'll never grow out of it."

Their eyes dart to a murmur nearing them from the trees. Sigyn watches as Thor tugs the boy Sigyn had met out from his hiding. Bewildered until she notices their clothes are of the same style but with contrasting colors, both bearing the royal emblem on their sleeve cuffs. Sigyn realizes Thor is pulling the arm of his younger brother Loki towards them. Thor mutters privately to Loki, as Loki looked the other way ignoring him. Thor stopped talking once they were before Sigyn. Loki stood before her adamantly avoiding acknowledgment of those around him. Thor glanced at his younger brother.

"Loki," Thor said sternly. Loki turned to look at him.

"It was nothing, she's not even crying over it." Loki shrugged with gruff disinterest. Sigyn had a glare of her own for Loki; no one should be so reluctant to apologize for their immaturity.

"Crying or not, you can't bother people for your own amusement." Sif cut in.

"Well you two were happy to waste my time for your amusement." Loki tugged his arm out of Thor's hand.

"How would you feel if father hears of it?" Thor asked.

"Like he would care of something so petty." Loki said rolling his eyes.

"And what of your mother?" Sif asked. "Would she think this too petty for her notice?"

Loki gives Sif a harsh glare, but hers is stronger. Loki peers at his brother. Thor's look is strict, but not as harsh as Sif. Fandral and Sigyn stood by struck by the strangeness of witnessing a common family dispute between the princes. Unsure how to intervene on their company, but they didn't have to wait long. For Loki suddenly turned to Sigyn.

"My lady," he said with a step back to give a very formal bow. "Please pardon my offence. It was wrong of me to scare you while you were reading." He than conjured a yellow primrose to offer her. Loki's apology was exaggerated, but Sigyn didn't wish to prolong this incident, she gently took the flower from his fingers.

"Thank you Your Highness," she said politely.

"And I promise he won't be bothering you the rest of the day my lady." Thor cut in, giving her a contagious smile. "I invite to you to watch me finish my duel with Fandral, and allow me to dedicate my victory in your honor." Thor gave Fandral a cocky look. Fandral returned to his confident poise, his head high with a lofty smile.

"No, I think I will be victorious, and uphold my own family's honor." Fandral said grabbing Sigyn's free hand to pull her through the crowd. Thor and Sif ran ahead of them ready for the fight. Sigyn looked at her cousin with a sarcastic smirk mulling how ready he is to fight for her than keep his promises. It was then Sigyn remembered.

"Fandral I forgot my book," she stopped them before the center circle.

"Oh," Fandral let go of her hand. "But promise you'll watch this fight, I want somebody to tell the family I dueled the prince!"

"I promise I will tell everybody how you won the fight." She said gladly stepping back. Fandral laughed as he made his way into the clearing while Sigyn quickly ran out of the crowd. Back to the trees, but abruptly stopped at what she saw. Loki is standing ahead reading her book. She took a deep breath, and moved herself forward. It was when she is a few steps away Loki gave her notice.

"You forgot this," he said shutting the book, and turning to look at her. Sigyn looked into the prince's light blue eyes. She could hear the crowd grow excited.

"Yes, may I have it back Your Highness." She said reaching a hand out for it. Loki turns the book in his hand, but doesn't return it.

"I didn't think you would be interested in spells." He said plainly, observing the book's cover. "From how you're dressed I assumed it was romantic poetry." It wasn't an unfair assumption, the title did read "The Enchantment of Dreams." But Sigyn is sensitive about how she dresses, for she is hardly allowed to choose how she dresses.

"You do not look like a sorcerer either." She said cross loosing her manner. Sigyn has yet to find any charm in the prince, and from what Lady Sif had said he seems to purpose magic for pranks often.

"So which would you choose?" Loki spoke after her comment. "Watch the fight, or read your book?" He held the book behind his back as he looked at her expectantly.

"I promised I would watch this fight." Sigyn's hand reached out pleadingly, starting to wonder if she would have to grab it from him to get it back. Loki's eyes broke from hers with a frown.

"Oh right, Thor said he would fight for you." Sigyn caught the book he tossed at her. "Better go before you miss it." Loki said sarcastically. He leaned against the same tree she sat by, peering towards the park entrance as if expecting for someone to show. Sigyn stuffed the book back into her satchel, but feeling offended she would choose a prince over her own family she decided to have the last comment.

"I didn't promise your brother anything. I promised to watch my cousins victory." Sigyn called before she sprinted back to the fight. Feeling cheeky, as she thought of the thrown expression Loki had before she left him, but not for long. She felt a hand take hers.

"Where are you studying?"

Sigyn turned surprised to see Loki beside her, his grip keeping her from joining the spectators. Why would it matter to him, he is obviously studying under the greatest masters. The prince wouldn't need to seek studies outside the castle. As her questions rolled over in her head she heard the crowd cheer and gasp. She is missing the fight. She promised she would watch it for Fandral.

"Please." Loki said, gently tightening his hand over hers, and without a second thought she confessed.

"At the Academia of Magic," yet her hand wasn't free.

"I wish you luck than lady..." He trailed hinting for her name.

"Sigyn," she answered.

"I will see you again Sigyn," Loki released her hand with a smile.

Sigyn turned away, quickly pushing herself to the front of the crowd. It was a small skirmish, but her heart is beating as if she had run a mile. Her fingers fidgeted at the fleeting sensation of being held, as the other hand became more aware of the flower she is holding. She could feel her face flush. Had the prince actually held her hand, and plead for her name? A sudden roar of spectators returned her attention to the fight. She watched as Thor dodges an attack by Fandral, his sword swigging back reflecting a glare of sunlight. She blinked, and the match is gone. She is elsewhere, a room. Her room.

Sigyn shifted in a bed momentarily distraught. Her lapis blue eyes peer lazily under hooded lids as she sits up on her bed, feeling her long wavy hair drift on her arms and back. Her hand brushes over her chest to pull up the sleeve of her nightdress into place. Her olive arms imprinted with freckles from the hours she had spent wandering the forest in her childhood. In her last thoughts she had been that young girl, but she knows those days are far behind her. Sigyn looked at her window curtains where the sunlight of a new day presses against them.

She had awoken from a dream. No, not a dream. A memory. When they had first met. A perfectly unaltered recollection while she was sleeping. Sigyn felt reason to suspect magic as she pulled her covers off and stepped out of bed. She goes to her bookshelf and skims the rows for a certain book. An aged violet book. A book she knew to be about magic over dreams and sleep. She noticed something flutter out from the pages to her feet, and looked down. The flower.

She remembered storing it in the book after the duel, but never bothered to transfer whenever she came across it. Sigyn picked it up thinking of the feelings she had that day. Remembering that day was the beginning of Fandral's long friendship with Thor and Sif, and the start of her relationship with Loki. Should she finally throw it away? She twirled it in her hand, until the door burst open. Sigyn quickly shuts the book with the primrose in it. Looking up into matching lapis eyes at the doorway.

"Oh your awake now are you?" Her mother Nanna said amused. Her aged blonde hair drawn up in precise neat array without any wisp falling out. Behind her one of the few family servants stood with a tray in hand. The skirts of Nanna's long rich cedar gown brushed the floor as she walked into Sigyn's room. Holding the door open for the maid who took the tray to Sigyns desk. "Thank you Tova." Nanna said kindly as Tova, an much older woman to her mother, left the room with a quiet nod.

"Good morning mother," Sigyn grinned from the floor by her bookshelf.

"Morning?" Nanna said as she moved to Sigyn's window. "This is your lunch honey." She said as she opens the curtains revealing the reach of the sun above the city.

"Lunch?" Sigyn blinked as the full light of the afternoon entered her room. "Why wasn't I woken earlier?" She returned the book to its place, and ran to her closet. "I had plans this morning! Theoric and I had plans." Sigyn took a step back to look at her mother for the next question. "Did he forget to stop by?"

"Well, he was here bright and early. But once he saw you sleeping he said you looked too peaceful to wake, and he will return later." Nanna explained. Sigyn walked back into her closet with a groan.

"But he knows that we need to find a new cook immediately." Sigyn said pulling off her nightgown, then grasped a peach dress from the rack. "He took a day off from guard duty to help me, he shouldn't waste time like this." Stuffing her hands into the sleeves she walked to her mother. "I don't want our wedding remembered for having the worst feast." Sigyn faced away from Nanna, pulling her hair to her front to expose the back of her unfasten dress.

"A couple of hours today won't ruin your feast dear. You still have plenty of time to find another cook." Nanna said reassuringly, reaching for the back strings of the dress. "After all your Aunt and I are your primary cooks, and we hosted enough feasts to handle one wedding without an extra hand." Nanna fastened Sigyn's dress with a good knot. Sigyn dashed to her vanity opening a drawer for a hairpin.

"Did he say when he would be back?" Sigyn asked seated on a small chair. Watching herself in the mirror as she pinned the front sections of her hair behind her head into a moderate style.

"In the afternoon." Nanna said amused, taking the tray from Sigyn's desk over to the dressing table. Sigyn noticed her approach, and carelessly brushed aside the unsorted trinkets with her arm to make room for the tray. A bowl of soup and bread is before her. "I had a small lunch prepared to keep up your energy for the scavenge." Nanna kneeled down to hug her daughter from behind. Pressing their cheeks together as they looked at each other in the mirror. "Don't tire yourself over the little things, the majority of the planning is over. You're better off enjoying the last part of your engagement." Nanna quickly pecked her daughter's cheek and stood. Sigyn chuckled and looked at her lunch, but fell quiet when she noticed the little yellow flowers in a small-decorated vase.

"Where did you find these?" Sigyn lifted the vase between her fingers looking to Nanna. Retrieving a cup of water from Sigyn's nightstand that had been left out overnight.

"I found them growing in the garden." Nanna said taking the cup for cleaning, heading towards the hallway door. She peered back to Sigyn. "You loved them when you were younger. Has that changed?" A mother's nostalgia obvious looking at her daughter, remembering Sigyn at a different age.

"No it's... I just haven't seen primroses in a while." Sigyn said. Nanna stood at the door waiting. "Thank you mother, it was very kind of you to think of me." Nanna left happily, closing the door behind her. Sigyn placed the vase away from her, and started her meal. It is a coincidence Sigyn reassured herself, she looks back to her lunch.

* * *

\\.../


	2. Intended Plans

**To Lose Fidelity**

 **Chapter 2: Intended Plans**

"Excuse me, but can you all settle a bet?" Said a man with a blonde goatee to a gathering of rock trolls. He watch as they looked up to him, squinting from the vibrant silver armor over his chest and arms that glisten in the sun. His ocean green cloak softly swept on his back. The man is known as Fandral The Dashing. From the famous band of Asgardian champions, The Warriors Three. A swordmaster who has yet to draw his weapon before these creatures who are slowly sizing him up.

"Asgardian." They growled. Fandral smiled contently and jumped off his perch. Sprinting down a narrowing valley in the flat block mountains, as the group of trolls stomped behind him.

Many of the Nine Realms are plagued by the tempered nature of rock trolls. A mutation of sentient rock born from the magic of Yggdrasil. Those who reside themselves deep under their claimed mountains. Until feelings of greed, jealousy or even rage ignited them to attack their neighboring townships or farmlands.

It is a very common trouble in Asgard, but the attacks had always fallen back as easily as they had started. The trolls are of low intelligence and their strength is nothing compared to an aesir. Their underground kingdom could never match the strong and limitless power of Asgard. And when they had drifted from their underground home, all believed that it would end the same. But somehow they had held their own. Their commander Ulik's leadership continued to strongly spur their rage further into aesir lands. Their army grows with new followers of lowlifes and ruffians, inspired by the creatures' success. Harboring their own vendetta towards Asgard. War, the troll King Geirrodur declared after he denied Odin, the king of Asgard, order for desist. And in light of the declaration Odin had sent his sons to answer the call.

A raven haired man leans back against a wall of rock at the dead end of a valley. He wears layers of crossing black leather over his lean figure with emerald green accents peeking out of the seams of his tunic. Almost no armor to be seen on him save for the intricate vambraces he picks at on his sleeve board. And an adorn shoulder guard of a serpent and wolf's head, that strapped his sleeveless black coat to his tunic. He visibly carried no weapons, but those who know him are aware of the daggers he kept hidden on him. He is unthreatened by the echo of the trolls footfalls. Looking up when Fandral is a few short steps away from him.

"How many?" Said Loki, the second prince of Asgard, in a smooth voice with a lively smirk.

"At least thirty." Fandral smiled gladly, resting a hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword. Making no attempt to ready for a fight as the trolls see them and charge on harder. "Ah Loki," Fandral said looking skyward to a distant figure hovering high above them, collecting a storming rage of lightning.

"They are hardly close enough." Loki said glancing to the same figure, whose red cape waved in the winds.

"He's almost ready to come down," Fandral said hurriedly.

"Not yet," Loki said with crossed arms watching the charge of trolls. When they were near upon them. Drawing their weapons back Loki grabs Fandral's arm and they are gone. The trolls swing their weapons at the wall where they stood. Colliding over each other and before they could wonder how the men before them had gone a violent blast of lightning strikes down upon them. It held unnaturally, its blast digging into the ground. The light too blinding to see the damage the trolls suffer in its wake. It stops, and a thunder rumbles in the gorge.

When the drifting smoke, dust and debris calm down it reveals Thor, the first born prince of Asgard, heir to the throne. He rises from his bend to stand tall, his powerful hammer mjolnir leaving a deep scorch behind in the charted mountain pass. Thor's vibrant red cape cascades down his back carrying stains of battle. The silver discs on his chestplate and chainmail that wrapped up around his arms, shine in the light of the sun over his navy accent. Wind tousles his blond hair as he laughs in a deep voice entertained, giving mjolnir a light toss to grasp by its handle.

"Another." Thor jested to the the rubble around him, and as if to answer his request the few survivors stood. Their rage pushing them past their disorientation towards him. Thor grinned and with just a swing of mjolnir he crushes the first troll apart. The second troll that charged behind him is knocked away by a dark haired maiden dressed in silver and red armor.

"Don't take all the fun." Lady Sif said over her shoulder to Thor, bearing her sword to charge at her opponent. Thor chuckles and charged towards the next troll. Away from them Loki and Fandral slowly tail down the mountain side towards them.

"Now how shall I settle your debt?" Loki said slowly, grinning wide.

"I may have counted wrong," Fandral said.

"But survivors still stood after the full blast." Loki said catching Fandral's attempt to get himself out of the deal. Fandral sighed, then turned quickly into a better attitude.

"I suppose their gift of durability had to make up for their lack of wit. But let's settle the debt another day." Loki only pondered the idea a moment before agreeing as they stepped onto the pass littered with rubble. As Thor crushed mjolnir into the last trolls body, Sif ran up to them. Her skirt of chainmail glimmers from under the red plates of her short dress.

"You cut it close there Loki." Sif said as she retracted her blade and sheathed it into her shield.

"And about that, why must I be the bait in this?" Fandral said reminded of the wait under the pending lightning strike from Thor.

"It was a natural choice. Your mouth runs as well as you." Sif said teasingly to her friend.

"Well if that's how you feel I'll just leave with Volstagg." Fandral said breezily.

"Only he received permission to leave today." Sif asserted. "He can't be expecting us to attend."

"But he will." Thor said gladly as he joined them. "I gave Volstagg my word we would attend."

"Than I will be taking my leave now." Fandral said with a wave goodbye from his brow. Leaving to find Volstagg for the trip back to Asgard.

"The commander will take offence if we go." Sif said pointedly to Thor. "He expects you to stay at the camp until the end of this endeavor." Thor grunts at this, while the trolls have been making wiser charges against his country, they are still trolls and been hardly a challenge for him.

"He shouldn't be so concerned. Honestly, what could the trolls possibly do in a night?" Loki said with a smirk.

"Exactly." Thor said, glad for his brothers agreement. "We will be back tomorrow and everything will be just the same as we left it."

\\.../

Sigyn's hands lace through Theoric's arm as they leave the restaurant. Her head rested gently on his broad shoulder as her eyes fell downcast. Theoric slowed his pace to even with hers. Glancing at the top of her head with his hickory brown eyes. The feast may last days, but Sigyn expressed how upset she would be if her mother became too busy for the party if she was held back instructing in the kitchen. And he has taken the day off to meet with the various chefs Sigyn had considered to hire for the wedding. But none had been available or interested.

"There is a tavern I know of," he offered optimistically. "It is not elegant, but the food is appetizing." Sigyn took in his words for a few steps.

"I don't know." Sigyn said unsure if a chef at a tavern would be approved by her parents for the wedding. "I'll try again another day, further from the city."

Theoric didn't look to her, but kept on a sympathetic smile as he led them out of the street toward a stone railing. Sigyn removed her hands from his arm to place her elbows on the ledge, leaning her weight into them. She looked over the view of the cityscape. Heimdall's golden observatory could be seen on the horizon radiating in the light of a setting sun. Theoric crossed his arms and leaned his back against the ledge watching over Sigyn. She drummed her fingers on the stone in thought.

"Should we consider postponing?" Sigyn questioned out loud. She quickly turned to Theoric. "It's not because of the cook. This troll ordeal has been outlasting itself. It could make members of our families nervous to travel if it should carry onto the next month." She watched as Theoric raised an eyebrow at the thought.

"I don't imagine this conflict will last as long as you fear," he said.

"But it could last another month. You may even be requested to return to the army." Sigyn straightened her posture and her arms crossed. "I don't want to cancel our wedding if your are drafted a week before the ceremony." Theoric laughed at the idea, and gently cupped her shoulders in his hands.

"Sigyn I transferred to guard the castle to avoid recruitment for you, to help with the wedding." He said undeterred. "Besides, I doubt it will be any longer than this week. Your own cousin is following Prince Thor's charge as we speak. You can't imagine the trolls could survive much longer under his leadership."

Sigyn wished she hadn't known Thor as well as she did. The Thor she remembers would surely be brandishing mjolnir in excessive stunts than give the conflict any proper attention. But it has been a long time since they had last spoke, perhaps he has matured. But she knows Fandral is much the same. While she and her cousin both lived in the city of Asgard, they haven't seen much of each other outside their family gatherings. They were close as children, but as adults they simply shared fewer circles. So much of the time they spent together before was her simply following Loki. Sigyn felt a nervous tight pull inside her chest, she would rather not think of him now. She still felt uncomfortable with what she had dreamed.

Sigyn bit in her inner lip returning to her current ordeal. "Yes…but, I would still like to discuss this with my parents, they are hosting." Theoric looked at her feeling his advice was discredited, but decided not to push any further now. He took her hand with a smile.

"Than should we head to your home, or do we enjoy this evening together?" Theoric said with a handsome grin on his square jawline. The sun is nearly set, but there is always something to do in the city. "I heard there is a comedic performance in Hjort Park." Theoric leaned toward her. "Perhaps we could catch it?" He said with a cheery grin. Sigyn peered at him with a smirk, and tightened her grip over his hand.

"I do know a shortcut." Sigyn chuckled and without a step they materialized a street away from the park. Theoric observed his sudden surroundings, amused. "Come on." Sigyn said as she purposely bumped into his side, their hands still interlaced. Sigyn pulled him toward the green to an outdoor theater. Finding seats in the back with a open view of the stage. The play is just in its first act. It is a common comedy, about a bumbling fool who is mistaken as a great warrior, and inadvertently defeats a troll king. There is no coincidence in the director's decision on the story, and its mix audience of young and old enjoyed each joke.

It is during the second act Sigyn distinguished one hearty laugh over them all. She peered at the front section of seats, and saw a large man dressed in burgundy armor. His long red hair loose over his shoulders. A small girl sat on his knee her nose tickled under the man's beard, while an axe laid against his other. Besides him sat a voluptuous woman with rosy cheeks whose straw-colored curls were tied back in a loose braid. The woman held an ample smile and cooed at the auburn haired toddler in her own lap.

"Volstagg has returned early." Theoric whispered after he followed Sigyn's gaze.

"He isn't the only one." Sigyn said less amused. As she had noticed her cousin, Fandral, sitting a row behind his friend in the company of two beautiful women. That is expected of her relative, but why is he goofing off when the king had sent him to fight. The lights dimmed after the final act, and returned for an encore. The audience stood to applaud.

"Should we greet them?" Theoric said over the cheering crowd. Sigyn looked down to the front and watched Volstagg's wife grab his arm for attention.

Sigyn hadn't the chance to know Volstagg personally. At the time The Warriors Three was being fully established, she wasn't following Thor's miscellaneous adventures anymore. In the distance Sigyn watched as Volstagg nodded. Picked up the child from his knee and axe to leave with his family. Fandral gave a small wave as they ran out before the crowd ended their applause. Sigyn wondered what caused Volstagg's family to leave so intently, but mostly why they were back in the city.

"Yes," Sigyn said taking Theoric's hand to make way towards her cousin. They ran down and stood at the end of the row where Fandral had sat. Waiting as Fandral is slowed down by the many admirers of The Warriors Three, but he caught his cousin's face out of the crowd ahead of him.

"Sigyn!" He cheered over some heads. Sigyn waved back as he left the crowd to greet them. "It is good to see you." He said pulling her into a friendly hug, and then he turned to Theoric. "And what is the noble Theoric doing away from his post?" The two clapped each other's forearms in a shake.

"Thought I would enjoy the company of a beautiful women, as you surrounded yourself with trolls." Theoric said as he put an arm around Sigyn's shoulders. "But the trolls seem to far more attractive from what I've heard." He finished as Fandral's company caught up behind him. The couple smiled at the warrior.

"Ah it would seem." Fandral said smiling guiltlessly as he wrapped an arm around the first woman.

"Then the trolls are already defeated?" Sigyn asked with a sarcastic smile.

"No. But, it is an entertaining battle, that I had to part to meet new friends." The woman under his arm laughed. Sigyn let go a quiet snort as Theoric chuckled. "And what brings you here cousin? I hadn't expected to see you tonight."

"Our wedding had lost our cook, and we have been searching for a new one today." Theoric interjected, Sigyn was surprised he did, he usually wasn't so abrupt.

"Oh no." Cooed the second woman under Fandral's arm. "Did you find a new one." She asked politely.

"No, and she is convinced that we should postpone the wedding so long we are fighting trolls." Theoric said right to Fandral. Hoping someone on the battlefront could convince Sigyn that this Troll ordeal was nothing to postpone a wedding over. Sigyn however was shocked he would bring this back up right before her cousin.

"We haven't decided yet." She retorted turning to face Theoric, controlling her tone. "But I don't see what is so awful about pushing the date a bit further?"

"If the trolls posed a threat I would agree." He said shrugging his arms. "But we just need a cook, maybe we won't find a professional, but finding somebody to cook isn't impossible." Theoric and Sigyn shared this quick dispute as Fandral and company watched. Fandral eyebrows furrowed, if they are looking for an outsourced chef he knew quite a few, and the best one to recommend.

"If I may interject." Fandral said. Sigyn turned to Fandral, trying to hide her embarrassment over the argument. Theoric crossed his arms besides her, waiting for Fandral to finish. "I do know somebody who would be happy to cook if you ask them."

"Do I know them?" Sigyn asked curiously. Fandral smiled brightly at the couple's attention.

"I do." Fandral said affirmingly. "She was actually in my company earlier, and I can introduce you if you'd like. I won't be shy to say she hosts some of the best feast I've ever had."

"Who?" Sigyn glanced between the women in his company.

"Hildegund, Volstagg's wife." Sigyn and Theoric both shared a look that communicated the same thought between them. Sigyn volunteered to answer first.

"I don't think we could impose on her for such a favor. We don't even know the family well enough to ask."

"As honored as we would be to have Hildegund." Theroic added. He held Volstagg in high respect that to imagine asking his wife for such a request felt out of bounds.

"Don't be so modest, Hildegund is merry and generous as Volstagg, I believe they would insist if I tell either of them your ordeal." Fandral said, slyly stroking his goatee at the suggestion.

"Fandral, we are thankful but," Sigyn said resting a hand on Theoric's arm. "We will find somebody." Fandral held her gaze a moment then gave her a nod.

"Sorry I can't be of service. But at least allow me to invite you to the festivity tonight." He said with a charming smile to the couple. "We were heading there ourselves until I saw you." He said cordially, as the women giggled beside him.

"A feast would be great." Theoric looked down to Sigyn. "We can't show our faces to the cooks who turned down our wedding after all." He joked. Sigyn returned a playful smile.

"I suppose not." She looked back to Fandral to see he has already turned towards the party waiting for them to follow. "And who is hosting?"

"Volstagg." Fandral noticed Sigyn's eyebrows arch. "I don't imagine you will ask, but at least come and complement the cook." He winked at Sigyn who rolled her eyes lightly. Theoric offered his arm and she took it without hesitation.

"Already celebrating your advance over the trolls." Theoric said to Fandral as they walked besides him.

"Oh no, this party is to celebrate his daughter's birthday, but I do imagine we will lose track of that later." Fandral said grinning as he lead his guest to the party.

* * *

\\.../

Before any fans come at me with facts I have to say I know that was a kronans in Dark World, but I took artistic licence because if a race is going to be called "Rock Trolls" they should be made of rocks. (I just find that more fun)


	3. Gatherings

**To Lose Fidelity**

 **Chapter 3: Gatherings**

They could hear the merriment at the end of the road. Sigyn could see Volstagg at the doorway ushering a family in for the celebration. The slow numbing sense of intrusiveness creeped in her as she followed Fandral towards the doorway. A reminder that whispered she and Theoric were not invited to this gathering because, its purpose is for a child's birthday. Sigyn looked up to her cousin wondering how he could invite two of his admirers for himself on this occasion. Fandral called to Volstagg, catching the large man's attention.

"Fandral what took you?" Volstagg said, the noise of the party buzzing behind him. "I was beginning to think you changed your mind," and noticing Fandral's company said, "or have you brought your own party to my daughters."

"Only a few friends," Fandral said guiltless. "You remember the enchanting Erica and lovely Helka from earlier?" The women smiled at Volstagg.

"I do," Volstagg said. "It's the man in your company that has me surprised," gesturing to Theoric.

Fandral laughed at Volstagg's jest, and with just a slight turn of his head, he brought the attention to the last guests. "You would probably recognize him better in his armor, but this is Theoric, one of our einherjar." Theoric took a step forward to clasp Volstagg's forearm in greeting.

"I haven't the opportunity to say this in uniform, but I have been under your leadership in Nornheim. You were inspirational, and it is an honor to be here." Theoric said with high respect. Volstagg returned it with a mighty shake.

"We were all doing our part for Asgard, but compliments are welcomed." The men released their hands and Volstagg's cheerful eyes found Sigyn as she stepped besides Theoric. Fandral picked up his introductions.

"And he is the one betrothed to my cousin, Lady Sigyn." At her name Volstagg expression perked.

"Ah so this is the Lady who…" Fandral's warning look changed Volstagg's overly excited tone to factual, "is getting married. Your cousin had mentioned it recently." He closed politely.

"I would hope so, I expect to see him there." Sigyn said ignoring the pause, and lightly nodding her head towards Fandral. "Inviting his own guest as well." Volstagg laughed at the comment.

"I shall now, since it is expected," Fandral quipped. Theoric chuckled as he placed his hand over Sigyns. Volstagg stepped aside at his door raising an arm towards the party.

"Well, come in you're all welcome," Volstagg said. "And congratulations to you both," he said merrily to the couple as they passed. Volstagg returned to greeting the next family into his home with expected guest for his daughter. He smiled, thinking it is nice to put a face to the name. There had been times his friends had mentioned Sigyn, the woman Loki had courted before Volstagg knew him. It had been hard to imagine Loki being in such a long relationship when Volstagg knew Loki to be so private in his own matters. But he rested those thoughts, seeing the last of his guest arriving. He has a party to host tonight, with a few late guests to surprise his children.

Inside, the dining hall is perfumed with the smell of savory foods. A boar roasting in the fireplace; each table is in an assortment of fruits, breads, and other delectable dishes. Mead and ale is being poured left and right on each table, as children ran about. And despite the party being for a child, ages were spread throughout as whole families and friends of the parents have been invited. The head table is empty without the host family. Who are spread around the room taking their part of the party. Sigyn wondered where she and Theoric would sit until Theoric tugged her arm.

"Eero is here with his family," nodding his head towards a couple seated by other off duty einherjar from the castle. Eero, a friend of Theoric's from the castle guard, sat in the midst of this group swinging a mug telling a story. His long hair tied loosely behind his back. Sigyn allowed herself to be lead to the table, happy that one of them had acquaintances in the room. It was Eero's wife who pointed out their approach.

"Theoric! I didn't know you were in acquaintance with the birthday girl." Eero said standing to greet them. The men leaned towards one another to slap the others back in a quick greeting. "Ah, Sigyn out of the halls of magic I see." Eero said taking her hand to kiss its back. Sigyn greeted him as Theoric explained how they been invited to the festivities as they sat themselves with them. Accepting cups of ale and clashing it against another's with cheer.

By the host table Fandral saw that his ladies were comfortable before he departed to find Hildegund. He told Sigyn she didn't have to ask, but promised nothing of himself. This is an easy solution. If the couple could let go of their modesty they would be grateful for Hildegund's kindness, and thankful for his interference. Plus Volstagg would be automatically invited to the wedding, and he would be able to procure another solicitation for Hogun. For nobody would split The Warriors Three in party invitations. Fandral strides towards the kitchens thinking of the extended fun his friends would have on the wedding. Taking a quick glance at the room being sure his cousin hasn't noticed him.

"Fandral what brings you here?" Volstagg said before him, having left the kitchens carrying a plate of meats.

"I have a favor to ask Hildegund." Fandral said his destination now blocked by her husband.

"What favor do you need from her?" Volstagg said with a curious look at him, raising the dish in his hands a bit defensively. Fandral noticed the small gesture, his friend really thought him as such an unrestrained flirt? But he has the reputation for reason, and laughed it off.

"Really Volstagg, can't a friend ask another for help?"

"And what help do you need?" Hildegund appeared behind her husband carrying a bronze pitcher, frizz growing out from her braid by the heat in the kitchen. "Volstagg I asked you to take that to the tables," she said pointing to the bowl in his hands.

"Yes, of course dear." Volstagg said and walked with haste to distribute the bowl, but not without a last curious glance to his friend.

"And what favor does Fandral the Dashing need with me?" Hildegund said amused. Fandral gave her a charming smile.

"A favor I ask, but I am not the recipient of."

"Oh, and who will it be then." She said with interest as she made her way towards the tables, Fandral followed.

"My cousin Sigyn."

"Oh." Hildegund said after she placed the pitcher down and turned back to the kitchens. "And what does she need with a stranger like me?" Fandral stepped behind a column to be sure Sigyn would not catch him talking to the host on her behalf.

Volstagg turned away from a conversation he was pulled into after dropping off the dish. In the distance he could see Fandral leaning against a column talking to Hildegund. Fandral pointed to a distance in the room for her to look. She grinned and made way to that direction, but is stopped. Fandral made another comment holding a finger to his lips as a signal to hush. Hildegund waved her hand and nodded, and the two parted ways. Volstagg felt extremely curious, and started to cut across the room to ask what favor she agreed to. But the echo of the front doors thrusting open stopped him, followed by heavy footsteps that walked confidently towards the dining room. A man stood himself before the party with a bold grin. In one hand he clenched a hammer known as mjolnir.

"I believe we were expected?" Thor greeted the room.

Cheers erupted at Thor's presents, and grew as three others stood by him. The first is Lady Sif, her sword strapped to her back within her shield. Followed by Hogun, a stoned faced vanir man, and member of The Warriors Three. Wearing navy accented armor, his black hair pulled back in a short tight ponytail, his mace held in his right hand. The last is Thor's brother, Loki, smiling quietly to the lively room. Thor raised his hammer up encouraging the rooms excitement.

 _Loki is here?_ Sigyn stayed seated as Theoric and his friends stood to tribute the warriors. Sigyn easily imagined Thor agreeing to visit a child's birthday, but Loki? She only looked at him to be sure his eyes did not search for her. Sigyn watched as Volstagg put an arm over Thor's shoulder, and lead them to the head table toward his excited kids. The crowd moving in for the upcoming adventures Thor and his friends will tell, Theoric amongst them. Until he noticed the lack of company at his side. Theoric looked back to find Sigyn still sitting, holding an uneasy look.

"Sigyn what has you troubled?" Theoric returned placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh," Sigyn broke her gaze from Loki's profile. "No it's just," she stopped, then stood. "I am in need of air."

"Do you wish me to join you?"

"No, the room has been feeling stuffy. I shall only be out a moment."

"Alright," Theoric said and let her go.

Sigyn is thankful Theoric did not investigate further into her trouble. She needed to collect her thoughts alone. She walked along the edge of the room behind the backs of the gathering, remembering they had passed a terrace toward the dining hall. Outside the seats and tables waited with abandoned plates and goblets for those drawn to Thor's presence. The party is a murmur upon her back as she gazes over the view from Volstagg's home. From here the grounds leading to the golden towers of the castle. Sigyn traces those roads and hallways in her mind. Towards the workshop, the military wing, the throne room, the dining hall. It has been less than forty years since Loki had last spoken to her.

It was during the annual celebration Odin held for his einherjer, to toast their loyalties and strength. Sigyn had been attending them with Theoric for the last few decades, since her sister's husband introduced them. She was untroubled by Loki's presents at the king's table less every banquet, as Theoric warmed her heart every day. Sigyn stood to leave for air than too. She had walked alone, down a few familiar halls towards a garden. She sat on a stone bench and breathed in the chilled night air. Peacefully admiring the stars between the flowered branches above her. She did not expect the voice that broke that silence.

"They bloomed quite nicely this year," Loki said standing at the end of the bench. Sigyn didn't even hear him approach. She stared at him. Loki was engulfed in the green and gold of his regal armor reserved for such celebrations. An emerald cape drops down his shoulders canopies the ground around his feet. His golden horned helmet, Loki had while inside, missing from his head. Sigyn stood to be even with his unreadable gaze.

"Yes, they have." She held her hands together tentatively. Her stance as still as his own. Loki looked at her without blinking for a moment.

"Enjoying the banquet with your company?" He asked civilly. She relaxed some, it had seemed to be idle talk.

"With Theoric," Sigyn smiled. "Yes, we are."

"Ah," Loki paused, placing his hands behind his back. Peering around the garden, they were alone. "And how long do you plan to attend these feast with him?" He said coldly.

"Pardon," she said unsurely at the tone. Sigyn's smile fell when she looked into his eyes, sharp and accusing. The four feet between them suddenly felt too close for her.

"I've noticed you attending this banquet with that same oaf every year." Loki took a step forward, Sigyn faltered a small step back. "If you wanted my attention you have it." She kept her stance straight as he looked down at her.

"Your attention? I come here because Theoric invites me," she said. Loki scoffed.

"And yet you left him, to be alone?" His eyes gleamed smugly, as if he found her out. "Like you could enjoy that dim-witted company for so long?" He said low for her privacy. Sigyn's hands tightened into fist, she would not listen to Loki insult her date.

"Excuse me." Sigyn said sternly stepping out to leave the garden, but Loki had quickly stepped ahead of her.

"If you have anything to say to me, speak now" he offered mildly.

"To you," she interrupted, "I have nothing to say. You told me to leave and I had. Don't be so conceited to think I couldn't move on." She tried again to walk away, but Loki held up a hand to hold her back. Sigyn looked up with anger burning in her glare. Loki returned with biting verdict.

"I would believe you, but you are not one charmed by those obsessed with battle glory."

Loki was unbelievable. He knows her study in shielding is motivated by her family's military history. Her father Baldr had been Odin's general, and her eldest brother Forseti was a captain while her following brothers were einherjar. That her department works beside the military as they oversee the security involved in the kingdom. Sigyn's face tightened, Loki just wanted a rise from her.

"Theoric is more charming than you would believe, and I shall not hear you insult him any more than you have." Sigyn tried again for her leave but Loki stood over her.

"And how much longer will you put up with him?"

"As long as I love him," and sensing Loki's posture weaken Sigyn pushed past him. Theoric suspected nothing when she had returned, and Sigyn watched as Loki sat back with his brother without any exhibit they had fought at all. Loki was truly conceited that night, but tonight she had just run away from him. _Damn_ , Sigyn thought as the party drummed merrily behind her. She had promised herself she would be indifferent if they ever met again.

At the center of attention Thor continued onto the next part of his tale. Volstagg's children sat before him wide-eyed in wonder at the stories. Molinir sits at the front of Thor on the table before his plate. With spills of gravy and ale around from Thor swinging his cup in storytelling. Beside him Sif corrects a detail leaning in as she picks her bread. Beside her Loki stayed uninvolved, more attention to his cup than joining ruckus in the room. Loki observes Thor as he changes attitudes in his tale, and then suddenly feels the weight in his cup replenish without request. Loki looks up finding Hildegund with the pitcher that had kindly served him.

"You are an astute hostess Hildegund," Loki said calmly as she put the pitcher besides him.

"Can't let my company go thirsty, this should hold you well." She said with a hospitable smile and took an empty bowl from the table to the kitchens. Volstagg noticed his wife carrying away the bowls and remembered an early curiosity. Volstagg stood from his seat by his children, and moved besides Fandral. Loki sat across from them watching. _Strange, it is his own daughter's birthday, but he moved to sit by Fandral?_ Loki looked away seeming disinterested, but listened curiously over the noise of the party.

"Fandral what was it you asked Hildegund?" Volstagg said leaning towards his friend. Trying not to intrude onto the personal space of Fandral's guest. Fandral chuckled and removed his arm from Helka's waist and leaned closer to Volstagg.

"You remember my cousin?" Fandral asked taking a sip from his cup. Loki almost turned to look at them.

"Sigyn? Of course she came with ah," Volstagg bumped his knee trying to recall the name.

"Theoric," Fandral finished. At that Loki slowly surveys the room. "We caught each other after the show, and I learned Sigyn was going to postponed the wedding because they lost their cook." Loki found Theoric standing at the back of the party, alone. Volstagg smiled, understanding what favor was asked.

"And I am sure Hildegund is happy to help."

"She is, said nothing would make her happier than to save a wedding, but they are too modest to ask favors from your family," Fandral shrugged, "so please just offer before they leave." He chuckled.

"Oh we will be sure to offer," Volstagg grinned and returned to his seat. Loki looks back to his cup. Slowly twirling the ale inside. For a moment he waits, as Thor moves his story towards a prompted cheer from the room. It was in the uproar Loki downs the drink, puts the cup on the table, stands, and turns away from the room.

"Loki," Sigyn heard from down the hall. The sound of footfalls on stone nearing towards her. Sigyn had the thought to vanish from her corner, but Loki would feel the shift if she should evaporate with this distance between them. Sigyn feared Loki might be inclined to stay just to investigate as she jumped behind the shadowed wall to stay out of sight. "Where are you going? The feast is still young," Thor continued. Loki stopped on foot to look back just before the arch.

"Yes, but I had my fill of merriment for the day," Loki said.

"Fill? It has hardly been an hour. You can't abandon the night when you agreed to celebrate with us."

Loki gave one laugh. "No, you agreed for us but your word is not mine. I want and I shall go."

"Loki, Volstagg is our friend he would be happier you stay," Thor tried. Sigyn watched Loki's shadow take a step away from Thor and pressed her back harder into the stone. She felt Thor's argument will fall thru, and prayed the Norns will side to her thoughts.

"You seem to be carrying the party fine yourself, I have no interest to entertain his children as you." Than Loki turned more solemnly to Thor. "Please tell Volstagg and Hildegund my gratitude for their hospitality tonight."

Sigyn waited the pause for Thor's accepting grunt. "I shall," Thor said. "See you on the morrow brother," clapping Loki's shoulder before returning to the party.

Sigyn had become ivy on the wall watching Loki's shadow to leave. Her nerves told her Loki already knew she was there. Sigyn could see his eyes passing the stone seeing her childish behavior, carrying a fox grin wanting call her out. She hears a nearing step. Instantly Sigyn looks up, her heart jumping into her throat believing their reunion but meets with nothing. Instead she feels the passing shift in the atmosphere of Loki's departure. She stays until it fully dissipates. Picking at the nails of one hand peering down the bare hall. A hollowing breath leaves her, relieved she can be at ease the rest of the party. Loki hadn't extended his presence to mock her again.

\\.../

The lands out in the country were blanketed in darkness as the moon had taken its rest tonight. The mountains were a lost figure in the black canvas but there is a thin golden line of light on the horizon. Observed by the the small band waiting in the thicket of trees. The horses grunt unnerved by the comfort their masters take in darkness, but darkness is where trolls live in comfort. With them their Commander Ulik stares out to the empty planes.

The commander of the troll army is a fearsome creature. Not because of his overwhelming size, that towers over most of the trolls. Nor the hollow glow of his white eyes under his thick brow, or that he is an unnatural creature. Made of cold hard stone without muscle or blood, for that is what makes a rock troll. No, what makes this troll so fearsome, is his rage. Ulik has made himself the most respected and feared of his race by his formidable strength. He had proved it himself as he torn apart his own kind for power, power to lead armies. Made commander by his king just to stop Ulik from taking the throne, and Ulik was satisfied.

Ulik is not motivated for power to rule, no what moves him forward is his incredible hatred towards Odin. The highest beings of the Nine and outer Realms give Odin their respect and loyalty but he will not. Ulik will never bow down and be part of this ancient allegiance that feeds the arrogance of the aesir. They sit in their golden city and belittle those they perceive below them as insignificant. They distinguish themselves as better, born near **celestial** and capable of suppressing every act of defiance in the Nine Realms. Arrogant, as if they are without match. They all needed to be humbled, to bleed, to die. Perished from Yggdrasil as the dark elves of Svartálfar. Even if the makings of such an endeavor is wrought by trusting the very vile breed he hates he thinks as an apparition appears over the plains. One figure leaving the huddle towards him.

"Commander Ulik," said an asgardian woman, holding an unnatural light from her palm.

"You are late Thökk." Ulik said impatiently.

"Such harsh words to your benefactor." Thökk said as she pressed her free hand to her chest. "You would've been crushed much sooner without me. Literally," she said playfully. "Like the rest of the rubble Thor leaves in his wake."

"Don't speak so arrogantly with me witch," Ulik said blunt with loathing. Thökk's presence reminded Ulik that the success to finally face Odin's army was brought by her. He had tried to crush her on their first meeting less a year ago, but the sorceress was light on her feet. Thökk insisted that she could deliver what he wished, war with Asgard, with Odin. Ulik had obviously refused her, it will be his wrath that would inspire Odin to face him. Yet after another countless loss under Odin's lower guards, she had come again and he felt more willing to heed her advice. But Odin did not come, instead Odin slights him by sending his sons. "The boy gloats now, but I will have both heads of Odin's sons at the end of this," he said.

"Than cut your scowl I have brought what I promised," Thökk said gesturing to the figures who arrived with her.

"You had found enough magicians?" Ulik said walking over to peer at the figures she brought.

"I have done well. All are willing to follow you, and you will be glad to know most do not hail from Asgard." She said. Ulik grunted and started to walk to them, his comrades standing to follow. "Do not forget this may be our last meeting Ulik." She said. Ulik grunts walking on. "As the Golden Guardian will have his eyes and ears upon you after this strike. He sleeps less than a bird so be wary how you plan when I am gone." Thökk said smugly, standing tall as the commander acknowledges her.

"Your forgetting this is my army, you witch. Mine long before your treachery. You will not be missed." Ulik said coldly and turned back to meet his newest recruits.

"Of course commander." Thökk smiled as sharp as a dagger.

\\.../

Volstagg's party is half parted, as most of the guest were families with children too young to stay up the night. Volstagg's children had already been put to bed and the room is made of just a few adults ready to carouse into the late night. Thor had just finished his cup and hailed for another when he sees Sigyn. A man had offed his hand to lift Sigyn from her seat as a few guest pass by them. They leave arm in arm, walking along the edge of the room towards the exit. Thor smiles and runs after them.

"A hello would of been nice," he said behind them. Sigyn turns around with a grin growing beside her startled company.

"If it isn't the mighty Prince Thor," Sigyn said accenting the last words.

"Don't indulge me Sigyn," he chuckled, "is this your intended?" Thor asked knowing of her engagement looking to the man beside her.

"Yes, this is Theoric Álfrson" Sigyn said nudging Theoric.

"Your Royal Highness," he salutes.

"Please," Thor raises a hand toward the respect. "Let us be friends. You should join us," he offers to Sigyn, "and we can drink to old times." Thor gestures to the table where his friends sit. Fandral looking up, seeing them on their way out. "And I would like to know better the man who has taken your hand." But Sigyn pulls Theroic's arm taking a step back towards the exit.

"Sorry but we intend to be respectable for tomorrow. Another night perhaps." Sigyn said with a smirk.

"Another night," Thor said taking her word as Theoric gave parting salute before they drifted away.

"We could stay another hour love." Theoric gently held her back to stay in the hall. "He speaks with you more fondly than you had me believe."

"He would speak with anyone fondly all he needs is an ear and a drink. Besides you wouldn't like the stories, it was before the warriors three. From what I heard tonight his adventures are better without me."

"They do tell great tales," he said nudging into her side. "Fandral was right of the battle being entertaining." At the end of the hall Volstagg and Hildegund are sending off another parting group for the night. Hildegund tapped her husband's arm as they neared, seeing the couple, they beamed warmly.

"Sigyn, Theoric," Volstagg cheered familiarity at their approach. "How have you faired the night?"

"Well, did your daughter enjoyed her birthday?" Sigyn asked.

"Aye she did," Hildegund said with a happy nod. "Have you enjoyed your time here?"

"Yes, the celebration was most enjoyable," Theoric said.

"And the food was delicious," Sigyn added. "Thank you for sharing your banquet with us."

"Oh no dear we are always happy to meet new people." Hildegund said taking Sigyn's hand. "And we love to host a good party." Giving Sigyn's hand a small squeeze before letting go.

"And we are no strangers to help them out either." Volstagg said wrapping an arm around his wife winking at the couple. Sigyn could almost feel Fandral watching them before finding him at the end of the hall chuckling into his chalice. Once their eyes met Fandral raised his cup to toast the moment, and returned to the banquet room. Sigyn heard Theoric chuckle, catching onto Fandral's meddling. Sigyn breathed in.

"Than we shall keep that in mind." She answered kindly, and they said goodbye to their hosts.


	4. Recollect

**To Lose Fidelity**

 **Chapter 4: Recollect**

The only sound in the bedroom was of the gentle chirping of birds. Until the ring of chimes wakes Sigyn. Her eyes peel open slowly taking in the early blue light, confused the alarm was on. She is on holiday from school, why had she turned on the alarm last night? But quick her thoughts change. The alarm silences with a wave of her hand. She needed to get out of bed. Racing out from her blankets to the clothes in her closet and to the door. Shuffling at the last steps, Sigyn turned around and quickly left a note on her desk for Tova to find. Sigyn crosses the last word of her note in the dim light leaving the paper pinned under the weight of a bottle. Slowly and quietly Sigyn makes her escape from her home. Not until she is out of doors and walking down the family's garden path do her strides give way to her burning energy. Grinning triumphantly down the stone stairway against the cliff her home stood upon. Her hastily tied ponytail bobbin at each step looking to the castle. The distance has Sigyn consider asking Loki to teach her teleportation when she speaks with him.

She wonders how much Loki has mastered it since she left, but first she is set to ask for his assistance in another matter. Sigyn could have sent Loki a message, but she had planned to visit the castle for its library today. And she is too excited at the idea of surprising him with a visit. Loki's last message said he would be leaving in the morning for a hunt so he would not be expecting to see her until his return.

It had been months since they had last seen each other. Sigyn had just returned from her healers apprenticeship just last night. Her family is overjoyed at having her home for the holiday, but Sigyn didn't have the heart to tell them her newfound interest yet. She didn't want to risk telling them if they would attempt to change her mind, saying she should wait out a bit longer before such a sudden change. Her father especially. Baldur is too fond Sigyn followed a healer's path like her sister Snotra. But Sigyn knows if she is to dedicate her time to a study, it is better for something she felt passionate for. Sigyn needed someone who would support and aid her during this transfer, and Sigyn knew she could trust Loki.

After all her study would keep her in Asgard. Returning her to Loki's invitations on Thor's next miscellaneous adventure. For there are very few places to study shielding and an apprenticeship at the castle is the most prestigious. Sigyn saw no reason to apply elsewhere, and there is a shy curiosity towards the castle. Odin had put his sons into a new routine as they near to adulthood. Sigyn has been an outsider through most of it, but before she left Thor made it sound dull and overly strenuous while Loki dismissed that notion. As an apprentice of the castle's security, doors that have been restricted to her would open and she will see how well the brothers hold under Allfather's stricted teachings.

At the castle gates Sigyn is granted access onto the royal grounds and she runs straight for the stables. Relieved seeing Thor and Sif ahead seated atop horses ahead of her. Both dressed in light armor and swords tied to their belts. Their saddles carrying light travel bags, a crossbow, and a barrel of arrows. Sif's back was to Sigyn, her sleek black hair tied in a high ponytail. Thor laughing deeply beside her. His jaw line had grown stronger since Sigyn last seen him, having Thor look less soft and teenage. A healthy stubble on his chin ready for the beard he wanted since boyhood. Thor finds Sigyn in the edge of his vision walking towards them.

"Sigyn?" Thor said pulling the reins of his horse to stop. "Have you come to join the hunt?" He asked curious with hearty smile pressed on his face. Sif turns to see Sigyn walking backwards for a moment to answer.

"No, I just a word with Loki."

"Don't take too much time, we want to reach the countryside before noon." Sif stressed as kindly she could after Sigyn.

"I won't." Sigyn called turning around towards the stable; overhearing the chuckle Thor gave Sif. Inside Sigyn sees Loki's back standing a short distance away with Fandral. Both dressed ready for the hunt with just the wait of their horses keeping them. Sigyn sees the groom approach Loki with a ready dark bay stallion. And before he could take the reins she calls his name, gaining the rewarded of his surprize as he watched her approach.

"Good morning Sigyn," Fandral welcomed lightly. It took only a moment for her to observe the small changes between them. Fandral is growing into his first goatee, and Loki looked almost the same. Clean shaven, his black hair pulled loosely over his head a few bangs hanging at his brow. But he is growing more into his crisp cheekbones that made his face all the more handsomely smug.

"Good morning," she said quickly, turning to her focus objective. "Loki may I ask you something before you go?"

"Of what?"

"What do you know of the Shielding Arts?"

Fandral quickly stepped between them. "Sigyn this is really a poor time to talk of magic. Can't it wait until we get back?"

"It will only be a moment," she assured Fandral. And before his retort Loki bumped his shoulder.

"I believe we have until my horse is done before our leave." Loki's hand by Fandral's side, offering the reins to Loki's horse. Fandral looked between them and simply scoffed, taking the reins from Loki. And before mounting the steed he held up a finger to Sigyn.

"A moment," Fandral said before jumping onto the horse's saddle and trotted out. Sigyn watched him go amused at his lack of conviction to intervene her supposed discussion of magical arts.

"I am familiar with some basics, why?" Loki said returning her attention to him.

"Perfect," Sigyn clapped her hands together. "I am changing my study," she beamed.

"What happened to mastering the healing arts?"

"I've realized these past few months it is not for me." Sigyn leaned back a little trying to summarize her reasons. "I was drawn to healing for I want to help others, but while away I realized what my life's work would be. That I could only help those who are brought to me. The notion that my purpose is waiting to be of use has become frustrating. And I only grew less interested in the art as time passed. I respect healers," Sigyn said standing straight; to clarify her previous study was not without merit. "But I don't want to be called when I am needed. I want to prevent such a need, and I can with shielding." Her face glowed with her newfound passion. "They are the defence of our realm, for many realms under our kingdome. It's challenging, inventive, and it is the art of protection. There is nothing else I would rather learn, and I must be a student of it as soon as possible."

"Sounds noble, but what do you need with me?" At Loki's question Sigyn exhaled heavy with a laugh.

"Everyone I know studies medicine, you're my only friend who masters various magic. I know you have plans today, but I would value your aid with my proposal." Loki tilted his head high at the comment, he is proud of his versatile abilities in the magic arts, but in a warrior arts society it is often less complimented. "I plan on having it finished this weekend so I can prepare for the following interview." Sigyn said confidently.

The written proposal is the first step towards an apprenticeship. It could take days for it to be reviewed, and approved for consideration by the Master of the art, and only in interview would one gain acceptance. Sigyn wanted her written proposal to be perfect. She did not want to wait as long as she had when she applied to study healing. And Sigyn trusted that with Loki, with his talent for words and familiarity with the art and politics he could best aid her with this. Loki looked into her glowing eyes, his smile becoming apologetic. "I would be happy to, but this trip is for the weekend."

Sigyn saw a ready horse being brought towards them. Her smile lost its enthusiasm, but Sigyn inhaled a deep breath in resilience. "Then when you return," she said. "I'll work on it on my own until then." Sigyn stepped aside as the mare is brought to Loki. He gave the horse a side-glance not taking the reins.

"You could, or..." he said slowly. "You could join us." He smirked at how the offer had taken her aback momentarily; giving him a sharp laugh.

"I already have plans this weekend, I have a proposal to write." Sigyn said stretching the last words. She is not invested enough to join Loki on a hunt for information she could study in the library. She could wait a few days for him to review her application when he returned. Loki smirked his eyes gleaming.

"If you come along I'll teach you the basics and," he leaned towards her. "Once we return I can introduce you to Master Hlin, and you needn't write a proposal."

Hlin is the master Sigyn will be applying to, a famous sorceress and head of the shielding division of Asgard. She adheres to the security of the kingdom and Nine Realms. A respected member of Allfathers counsel, and Loki had just offered a meeting with her. It could mean no written application if Sigyn could make an impression. After that, if Sigyn was accepted, she can focus her holiday to studding the shielding basics to prepare for her first day. Sigyn felt bewildered and tempted. The deal is too much, and she couldn't let it pass.

"Really." Sigyn said with wide eyes, but crossed as she wondered out loud. "Would it even count as an apprentice interview if I haven't written an application?"

"You could easily write it after you meet her. And there would be an advantage to your proposal if she is already looking for your name." Loki advised. Sigyn bit her lip annoyed at the obvious logic to the idea. She is not exactly set out to go hunting all weekend. Her parents would be upset she went so unexpectedly, but it wasn't the worst deal for her advantage. Sigyn noticed Loki give a gesture to a stable aide for another horse to be prepared, anticipating her agreement. His assumption made her decided it would be worth teasing him.

"I don't believe my parents would approve my going so suddenly," Sigyn said casually.

"Than ask for their forgiveness when you return," Loki said readily. Sigyn had to hold a laugh. After every prank and stunt she had witnessed Loki pull, asking forgiveness was a proverb for him.

"And what will I wear tomorrow?" She said pulling the sleeve of her attire.

"It will be enough for the trip." He said unswayed. Sigyn is dressed well enough for the occasion. Because she anticipated running to the stables, Sigyn came almost matching Sif. In an athletic short dress with fitted trousers, but without the armor. "We planned this as a rough venture. With only our weapons and few previsions." Loki patted the back of his saddle to example the lack of luggage.

"I haven't a weapon," Sigyn said shyly tilting her head. At that Loki automatically unbuckled his belt with the sword attached, and lifted it to offer her. He seemed resolved to give her no excuse from leaving the trip. Sigyn laughed as she took it from him. "And what, pray tell will you do if the beast turns to hunt you." She said pulling the belt around herself.

"I would welcome it. I learned a few spells that are in need of testing." Loki said boldly, leading the ready horse to Sigyn. His eyes caught at her tightening his belt on her waist. Sigyn reached for the reins Loki held, but he pulled them from her grasp. She found him looking impishly at her. "And you can see this as a trial. Your first assignment, to shield your prince from danger." Sigyn fell into another playful laugh at that.

"My Prince," she took a step back to give a flamboyant bow. "It would be an honor to guard you on your hunt." But the sound of chimes interrupts before Loki could speak.

Sigyn's body felt as if it had been dropped into a tub being stripped and wrapped all at once. Her eyes open, she sits up and finds she had never left the room. Do I have time to catch Loki? she fearfully thought. She needed to get out of bed. The alarm silences with a wave of her hand. Her mind spinning as she readies to run but the fright woke her sense to when she is. A frown grows, not because of the alarm, but what her dream had been. Sigyn brushes a hand through her dark tangled hair. Another dream, a memory of Loki before their courtship.

This is the work of a recollection spell. Sigyn knew this much, the sensation of it all too familiar. One she could call coincidence and ignore, but twice? No. This is definitely on purpose, intentional meddling, and Loki had made it too obvious. _Why would he be so obvious?_ Sigyn thought. _What is he seeking in this?_ Sigyn tsked sharply, he seemed intent to irritate her. _How dare he cast these spells. But he couldn't of casted them in person, not while he is fighting trolls at the mountains._ Sigyn looked to her nightstand. _He is using a catalyst of some kind._ Some item in her beds proximity that carried the spell for him. She quickly studied the items on the nightstand, a notebook, a pen, a chalice of water; Sigyn picked up each one searching for an enchantment. Trying to remove any illusions or spells of deception with her magic. Than she sat at the edge of her bed to open the drawer, and continued to look for signs of magical influence. _Nothing_ , she huffed, _but that would be too simple,_ she noted. Even if he is being obvious Loki wouldn't hide his games in plain sight. He would put more thought into it, and she will find it.

Sigyn thrust her pillows off her bed to look at the bronze headboard. A recollection spell, when casted in person, would extinguish once the dreamer awoken, but with a catalyst he need only a trigger to activate the spell. Sigyn is slightly relieved knowing Loki had not slipped himself into her room each night. But even if he hadn't slithered to her bedside while she slept, it didn't excuse he had come to her room to hide whatever thing he is using to manipulate her subconscious. Her hand leaves the headboard, nothing was recovered. Her thoughts continued. _Could he create a trigger that would respond as far as he is now? That is unimportant,_ she thought her attention on the footboard. _I need only find it, and throw it in his face,_ she mused as she scrambled to the other end of her bed.

Nothing again, Sigyn gripped the footboard drumming her fingers on the metal. _How else would Loki hide it? The interior of the mattress, the bed rails, in the wall, the ceiling._ Sigyn continued this list jumping out of bed. She checked the mattress, nothing. She than pulled off her covers, the heavy blanket knocking into her vanity. Ignoring the trinkets that fell to the floor to pull the mattress off her bed to check the rails. When she had it half pulled off the bed frame her door opened.

"What on Asgard are you doing so early in the morning?" Nanna fussed stepping into Sigyn's room knotting her robe, catching sight of her daughter. Seeing her hair and nightdress disheveled, embarrassed to be caught pulling the mattress off her bed. "Sigyn what manner is this?" Nanna laughed at the sight of her.

"Mother," Sigyn tried to push her mattress back over the bed frame, but it had caught in an angle and didn't budge. Nanna rolled her eyes, and walked to the other side of the large bed to help return the mattress to its proper setting. "Sorry I had woken you." Sigyn said staring into the mattress as they settled it into place.

"Your rummaging woke us both, and we couldn't make half sense what the noise was about. And seeing hasn't solved the mystery either." Sigyn bit her lip, she had woken her father as well. She looked to Nanna. Her mother stood, arms crossed, dark blue eyes looking sharply at Sigyn, waiting. A look Sigyn is familiar with growing up. It insulted her to find that look again in adulthood, she isn't a child up to any mischief her mother should suspect. And the mischief Sigyn is looking for is not her mother's business.

"It is of little concern Mother," Sigyn laughed dismissively as she went to retrieve her blanket.

"And that being?" Nanna said eyeing her daughters back. At Sigyn's vanity, where her blanket had fell, Sigyn sees her fallen trinkets.

"My clasp has gone, I only meant to find it," Sigyn said while picking the covers off the floor.

"If it fell under the bed you needn't move the mattress." Nanna is too keen when it came to her children hiding something from her. Sigyn face vexed out of her mother's eye; Sigyn didn't want to tell her. "Sigyn." Nanna wanted an answer.

"Mother it is of no true concern." Sigyn said intently, pulling her sheet and cover apart to remake her bed. She took the sheet and thrust it in the air; Nanna caught the other end to help.

"And why shouldn't it? If you're this apposed to tell me it feels of some concern" Nanna stared down at Sigyn. Sigyn quietly begged for Nanna to let it go, but Nanna looked to her with the adamant **something** of the **thing**. Sigyn sighed holding back as much annoyance she could.

"Loki has hidden a catalyst that is causing me to dream of him, and I was searching to have it cease." Sigyn said in a breath and turned to pick up her cover to avoid her mother's eyes. After a brief pause she heard Nanna laugh. "It's not funny Mother." Sigyn said staring defiantly at her mother clenching her cover. "This is a violation of my privacy and it is harassment, thus is must desist."

"Oh honey," Nanna shrugged lightly. "There are no enchantments, this is what weddings bring about."

"No, Mother." Sigyn said flatly. "These dreams are unnatural."

"Oh and you would know natural?" Nanna quipped. "You've been casting spells over yourself most your youth. They may suffer side effects, such as a keen memory in dreams."

"I'm not some novice with no idea what I control." Sigyn said ready to debate her mother on matters over magic any day. "The last side effect I had with magic I was barely a hundred years old and even if there are lags in them I wouldn't be affected now. It's been centuries and most the spells I cast now are routine. And I haven't used recollection spells since I finished my apprenticeship, and if I were to dream of anything now it would be of my wedding." Sigyn felt she proved herself right, but her mother walked towards her carrying a reassuring smile. Nanna's smile only irked Sigyn.

"Maybe it's not the wedding that has you worried." She said gently holding her daughter's shoulders, but at the words Sigyn pulled out as if her hands were fire.

"I don't care for Loki anymore."

"That is not what I said," Nanna said rushed. "I meant," she sighed. "Weddings can bring out unwanted anxiety. So much is involved to prepare and collect together. We are lucky to own our venture but the invitations were still a hassle. As was the decor. We yet to see your finished gown, and we can't control how the hunting will go the day of. Not forgetting our cook canceled their contract just last week."

"I am not anxious," Sigyn interrupted. "Everything will come together and I have time to find a new chef.

"But I mean the stress of bringing this celebration together. It can bring out unwanted anxiety. When you are consumed by building the event it can pollute the reason we are having it. I know you do not care for Loki, but there was a time you had. And," Nanna stopped. Sigyn had rooted her sight to the floor her arms tightly crossed. "And it ended. You found a good man. Theoric loves you, and you are marrying him. But all the stress of the wedding might bring out old doubts." She hugged her daughter. "And that's what they are old doubts."

For a moment the two stood like that. Sigyn took in her mother's comfort considering her words, and felt herself mildly swayed by them but just mildly. She believed in her mother's compassion but Nanna was not sorrorers. She would not understand that spells can't cast themselves.

"Now than, let me make this bed. You have work to dress for." Nanna said as her fingers tried to brush threw Sigyn's dark tangled strands. "And perhaps I could make your hair for today?" She said frowning towards the unruly knots.

"Mother it just needs a brush." Sigyn said lighthearted but stern. Standing quickly with the covers in her hands. Nanna would have Sigyn sit at her vanity for an hour to lavish her hair in needless fashion.

"So be it," Nanna sighed. Taking the covers from Sigyn. Sigyn smiled kindly and turned to her closet to retrieve her uniform as Nanna remade her bed. "I'm glad we have that sorted," Nanna carried on. "Honestly, the prince is a man now. He would have outgrown such childish nonsense." Nanna didn't hear the quiet scoff from her daughter as she grasped her uniform. Sigyn deeply disagreed. Loki could never outgrow of any nonsense.


	5. The Shielding Arts

**August - 2016**

This chapter is undergoing editing and will be republished

* * *

 **To Lose Fidelity**

 **Chapter 5: The Shielding Arts**

After a rare breakfast with her parents, Sigyn had decided a walk to work would be in her best interest. Sigyn is happy she has work to look forward to. Her part in security oversaw the safety of the Einherjar, and the citizens of Asgard. Before the trolls had attacked, her job was the upkeep of the Asgurads security. Most was mundane, maintaining the generators and fields, in the kingdom, castle and prisons, and running annual emergency procedures. The most exciting was when a coworkers proposal for developments on new methods of security was approved, and needed assistance. Sigyn was not senior enough to make her own proposals, but she jumped at any project that needed aid to gain the experience, and respect to someday lead her own. Now her usual workdays have been on hold since the department began assembling the perimeter generators for the guard's camps.

Unlike the castles main shield, the ones used for the campgrounds were disassembled when not in use. This was a cautionary measure to keep Asgard's shielding magic a secret if any should break into the departments' vaults. Camp shields were made to be portable, they stood less than three feet, and the perimeter of the shield was based on how many surrounded the camp. The kind of shield produced gears form the heart generator placed in the camps center. The reassembly for the camps shields also allowed for adjustments, letting them be custom built for the battle. Depending on what Commander Tyr requested from Hlin, she delegated what was needed.

All shields made are to block physical, and most magical attack. Shields that accommodate for advanced magical deception, or dark arts ate away at the shields power and building time, and were only applied when expected. Most common accommodations was the one-way passage, allowing only those inside to penetrate the shield in attack, and gateways, a doorway into the camp that can be opened only by a guardsman.

An Accommodation Sigyn has always favored was invisibility, it was a facet she found most affective for protection. In its most advance stage an outside defense can be made so if a one were to approach the barrier an enchanted boundary would persuade them to change direction. Despite the advantage, Asgard's pride in its military strength perceived it as cowardly, and hardly requested the feature. It has only been requested for strategic missions into enemy territory. Its lack of cultural appeal never dismayed Sigyn from tinkering with variations of modifications as a hobby on her own time.

Approaching stairs Sigyn lifted the skirt of her robe as she climbed them. Her uniform was made of two parts; the outer robe was a rich stone grey frock that reached to her ankles, with fitted sleeves, and a light silver pattern pressed into the fabric. The collar of the frock wrapped around her neck, and was fastened by a simple ornamental clasp as large as her palm. It was engraved with a Norse shield knot, an indicator to her position in the kingdoms security. Under the garment she wore a sleeveless amber dress that peaked from the slit at the front of her robe. As she leveled with the last street towards the castle gates she brushed her skirt down. Sigyn passed the guards by recognition of her employment, and headed near the military wing where her department resided next to. Walking down the last hallway she approached an elaborated doorway that opened itself, welcoming her.

Inside was the shielding workshop; the sounds of adamant assembling filled her ears as she looked to her desk. Another had been pressed against it, scattered on the two long tables were a few tools, and at the center a golden three-foot orb decorated with a relief depicting the guard in battle. At the end of the workbench just behind the globe laid a mess of copper red hair sprawled over the table. Sigyn was familiar with the shade of the hair, and quietly approached. She looked down at her friend Ylva slouching over the table. Her head rested on her rolled grey robe, her round face peeking between gaps of rumpled hair. Sigyn stood over her a moment contemplating on to wake her or not, instead Sigyn turned to the orb. It was one of perimeters they had been working on before her day off. She reached a hand over the globe, and projected an internal image of the mechanics inside.

"Morning Sigyn," said a friendly voice. Sigyn looked up to see Brandr, a lean young man dressed in an altered uniform approaching the table. The men's uniform was cut shorter than the woman's, exposing the calf of the boots, and instead of a clap over the chest, they wore a large belt at their waist decorated with the same shield insignia. His uniform cut open at the chest to reveal an amber undershirt that pulled up at his neck complementing his dark skin. He stopped as red hair became visible behind Sigyn. "Did she sleep here," he pointed at Ylva for emphases.

"Yes," Sigyn answered closing the projection, "and the generator is finished as well." The three of them had been working together on reassembly since Halvor, their department manager, delivered Hlin request for camp generators.

"I told her to go home," Brandr mumbled as he palmed the side of his face. Sigyn lifted the orb quietly with a levitation spell, and headed towards the table assigned for delivery. Sigyn passed by him to drop off the orb; Brandr stood besides Ylva, and leaned down to gently nudged her bare shoulder.

"Ylva," he nudged again, "Ylva it's morning," he said with a loader tone.

"No," she groaned turning her head into her robe. Brandr didn't proceed after the response, across the room Sigyn carefully dropped off the orb besides another. Brandr straighten his back looking down at Ylva.

"Did you even sleep," he asked doubtful, collecting the scattered tools to clear the worktable, finding Ylva's clasp and placing it closer to her.

"Yes" she whined into the fabric. Sigyn returned empty handed to the table to catch this.

"You slept like that," Sigyn said in mocking mistrust studying Ylva sleeping posture.

"Odin's beard." Ylva swore into her coat, sitting up to stare down her two friends. "Is Halvor here?" She asked her shadowed hazel eyes blinking in the light. Half of her face was red, and lightly indented with the folds of her robe. Sigyn, and Brandr checked the room for their manager. Most of the department was already in, assembling into work, but Halvor was not present.

"No," Brandr said slowly.

"He must be reporting to Hlin at the castle office." Sigyn supposed out load.

"Alright," Ylva nodded taking her makeshift pillow off the table. "I am moving to the floor, wake me when you see him." At that she slid off her chair, and crawled under the table.

"Do you want my jacket?" Sigyn offered, watching Ylva chair being pulled in from under the table.

"Yes." A freckled hand reached out from under the table. Sigyn unfastened her brooch and pulled off her outer robe, and gave it to Ylva for added comfort. She looked up to see Brandr offering his response, shaking his head with a mild smirk.

"I'll grab the next one then," he walked out of the workshop to retrieve a new generator from the vault.

Sigyn sat down finding her tools sorted, and drummed her fingers on the table as she waited for Brandr to return. She stopped when she felt the hem of her dress being tugged. Sigyn bent down finding Ylva sitting up on her elbow, the borrowed coat added to the makeshift pillow.

"Did you find a cook?" She yawned looking up at Sigyn. Sigyn paused, yesterday deviated from her original plan. She hoped to find a cook, but now she would rather postponed her wedding for a few weeks. Hildegund's offer was in the back of her mind noted as a last option. Sigyn is adamant on her parent's advice, but had forgotten to ask for it at breakfast. Than another trouble surfaced into her thoughts, one her mother couldn't fully calm. She wanted to value her mother's advice, but it felt bias with motherly sentiment, than genuine observation. Ylva was the only person she trusted more than her mother to give her honest an opinion, and keep it between them.

"Not yet," Sigyn surmised in a shrug "but can I ask for your advice on something later." Ylva had observed her friend's face in thought, turning from mild reflecting to unease. Ylva was curious, but too tired to indulge.

"Yes, we can talk later," she nodded, closing her eyes ready for a short nap. Sigyn smiled and sat up. Brandr had yet to return from the vault, and without work or company to talk to Sigyn was left to her thoughts. The second dream truly upset her.

"Ylva wouldn't think I am being unreasonable," Sigyn thought. Part of her hoped her mother was right, for the alternative meant that Loki, after years of distance, felt now was the time to meddle in her affairs. "Nobody naturally dreams of memories," she reminded herself. "If I just had some proof, or some confirmation he had time to break into my room nobody would say I am being unreasonable." Sigyn felt frustrated with embarrassment that she couldn't shake ideas of Loki meddling from her mind. She hid her face into her folded arms over the table. She desperately hoped her break would come soon; she needed to consult with Ylva.

Thump. Sigyn head jolted up at the sound, finding a golden orb before her, above it stood Brandr.

"Hey, don't you sleep on me too, I'm not working on this alone." He said pointing at her in jest as he sat down. He picked up a small bronze tool that looked to be a thin dull knife.

"I manage my sleeping habits quite well thank you." Sigyn said. At that there was a hard kick at the table from below, Ylva was unamused. The others silently gleamed at one another. Sigyn retrieved a tool that matched what Brandr held. The two held the dull blades to the orb, under the knife a glowing seam appeared and they cut into the sphere, opening the device. The shell fell open revealing the internal mechanism. The engine was divided into parts, and they took different segments to begin reassembly.

It was peaceful work, and after assembling a few over the last few weeks it became quite routine. Brandr stopped tinkering when he heard the doors open, his attention caught watching something behind Sigyn. Curious she turned to see a middle aged man with a goatee and aged brown hair entering the room. He wore a decorative uniform with armor casting, but he belonged to Asgard's security. The ornamental armor signified he was a superior member in the deviation. Halvor was present, but he wasn't alone. With him was an attendant from the castle, and guards by the doorway. The workshop slowed as they noticed the arrival. Halvor raised his hand when he observed the attention. Sigyn quickly bumped her foot against Ylva arm under the table. Ylva popped her head up, wakefulness quickly grasp her observing the room. She carefully crept back into her chair, slowly returning Sigyn's jacket.

"Everyone step forward," he said firmly. The girls' quickly pulled on their jackets, to keep up the level of dress code Halvor expected from the department. Sigyn grabbed Ylva's arm when she stood and pointed to her chest. Ylva pressed a hand to her front reminded she had taken off her clasp. Sigyn, and Brandr stepped forward as Ylva quickly found her brooch, and fasten it as she walked behind them.

"What is this about?" asked Brynja, a senior staff member standing at the front of the group. Halvor waited until everyone had lined up before him, his hands clasp behind his back. Ylva braided her hair behind Brandr to disguise its mess from Halvor.

"This morning there has been a breach into our fields," A shock swept the room. "We were mistaken to think the Trolls didn't fight with allies, allies who are familiar with magic and hold a grudge against Asgard. They had waited until our shields were secure around the campgrounds before revealing themselves, and they have taken minor advantage, but advantage nonetheless." He paused; allowing the room to take in the news, peering at them with his collected grey eyes.

"An obvious change of order has been made. Perimeters are to be assembled with a defense against magic as of now."

"What of the heart generator, it hasn't been constructed to deflect beyond basic magical attack," asked a security member at the end of the group.

"It is under discussion on how to handle that, but until it is settled the perimeters will be rebuilt." Halvor eyes turned sharp as he looked at the group "I expect you to work diligently, Sigmund will watch the floor while I am gone." Sigmund eyes widen at the sudden responsibility, but collected himself before Halvor found him in the crowd. Sigmund gave a nod of acceptance.

"I will return when the council has decided what is to be done next." Halvor turned sharply on his heel, and walked out the door followed by the attendant and guards. As the doors shut behind them, and the room bust into discussion over the news. Sigmund let the room chatter for a few seconds before he clapped his hands for attention.

"We have our orders," he stated sternly, scratching his long and aged beard. "Anything that can be discussed can be done so long as our hands are working." He said his tone losing his strictness for his usual fondness with his coworkers. A bit of the distress in the room calmed as Sigmund directed them back to work. Sigyn walked to the delivery table to retrieve the orb she dropped off that morning. Returning it to the table beside the one Brandr and she have been working on. Ylva fell into her chair looking at the orb Sigyn brought back.

"Could you ask Theoric a favor for me?" Ylva said while rubbing her temple.

"Of what?" Sigyn asked sitting down, peering curiously at her friend.

"Tell him I need a rock trolls head to sharpen my tools with." Ylva said a smile growing at the thought.

"I'm sure he has a friend who's good for troll heads." Sigyn said with joking affirmation.

"Be sure to add a pillow, if she keeps her decapitated boyfriend in the workshop she'll never leave" Brandr quickly added. Ylva mocked a laugh as she pulled her overnight orb towards her.

"At least I won't take my sleep for granite." At the last word Ylva quickly looked at Brandr's face to watch him furrow in disapproval at the pun. Sigyn rolled her eyes as Brandr returned to work ignoring Ylva, who was gleaming at the moment as she opened her orb for adjustments. Slowly the office died down into a tinkering silence waiting for Halvor to report from Odin counsel.

* * *

/

Sorry I decided to split two chapters. I been trying to figure out how write this fic more efficiently, and what really slows me down the most is editing. Writing pages of a story is easy, but editing? Forever. I outlined a 26-chapter story, but from now on I am just going to end the chapter at a good pause. Now I don't know many chapters I gotta write, but at least it feels more manageable.

But like I said the other day, the next chapter don't expect it too, soon.


	6. The Advantage

**To Lose Fidelity**

 **Chapter 6: The Advantage**

The weakened shields lifted at the return of two warriors carried on horseback. Yet the haste continued as the riders push themselves to the camps center. Fandral looks over the camp atop his horse, undeterred by the morning events. They had won the battle, but the camp was still restless in the aftermath. Soldiers were regrouping, helping the wounded to the medical tent, and carrying the rubble of the rock trolls away from campgrounds. The only concern left was to the pending report over the shields' condition. Followed by word of the neighboring villages, and the other barracks. They pulled their horses to a stop before the commander's tent. Hogan was the first to his feet holding his horse's reins. They observe the closed tent and stationed guards.

"They had started without us." Fandral said with mild upset as he left his saddle in a swift disembark.

"We haven't much to say." Hogan said standing his mace on the ground, to free a hand to brush the light rubble out of his collar. They had followed a retreat of trolls, but had lost them in a brawl at the mountain. "And it wouldn't be our report they would be interested in." He looked to Fandral when he felt him take his horses reins, and amusingly watched him pass it on to an unsuspecting soldier.

"Take care of these will you chap." Fandral said in passing to the confused young man about the reins. "Precisely," Fandral replied to Hogan on a turned heel, wiping the cut over his eye with the back of his gloved hand. "I enjoy the honor of being the first informed, over the last." He finished. Hogan lifted his mace, and the two of them entered the tent leaving the shy soldier with tending the horses.

Their attention was immediately captured by the intense calm inside the tent. That summoned maturity in them as they stood beside the counsel circle. They and Thor were the first of their fellowship to arrive. Thor stood ahead; his attention kept to the counsel, his arms crossed seeming impatient. He stood part of the circle, a privilege granted to him as Prince beside the commander. Commander Tyr was in the mist of reporting before a group of golden apparitions. His armor recently charted, but no less noble. His helmet rested in his arm in respect to his king before him.

"It seems the assault was not just to our main base. My generals at the other barracks had found tampering to their defenses, but have not faced an attack like ours this morning. There are no casualties today, but our wounded are many. We will need a transfer of soldiers." Tyr finished, looking to his king.

Odin stood at the forefront of the circle as a golden ghost. His monarchial spear Gungnir in his right hand. Besides him is his wife and Queen Frigga standing poised and imposing, clad in armored dress in respect to the war. The tent opened to the last pending guest, returning from gathering report. They approached the circle with intention. Loki stepped besides his brother, while Sif and Volstagg placed themselves a step back in view of the counsel. They bowed respectfully to their king. Odin's one eye looked down at them with serious interest, and turned to his youngest son first.

"Loki, what is the condition of the shields?" Odin asked evenly. Two members of the shielding division beside him heeded with immediate attention towards the prince. Loki, an expert on magic on the battlefront, had been sent to examine the wellbeing of the shields to describe for the experts.

"Despite the damage to the hearts shell, the interior engine is mostly intact and will last until a replacement is sent. Their goal was our perimeters. Once the heart fell they sought them out and succeeded in finding three to destroy. Many are left in poor, but reparable damage." Loki said to his father.

At the finish of Loki's report, Odin looked to his representatives of Shielding. They like their majesties are present in the same apparition sent to the camp from Asgard's great castle. One is a secondary manager Halvor, who stood besides the Shielding leading hierarchy, Hiln. She is loyal servant to the kingdom, who has aided her monarchs for centuries. She is of their age, softly plump, with cider brown hair, her strong demeanor unwavering in the passing centuries. She only waited a short pause of a breath before she spoke to her king.

"The division is already at work on supplying perimeters, the camps shields will be reprehended shortly. They will be guarded themselves to prevent such damage again." Said Hiln, finishing while looking to the Commander. Hiln had already foresaw this dilemma, and sent Halvor to tend with it before the meeting.

"It won't be that simple." Loki said, sending the attention to Sif with a turned gaze, encouraging her report. Odin looked to Sif, who stepped forward with straiten posture.

"We gotten word from the neighboring village. While the trolls held us here, the sorcerers have succeeded in destroying the defense we placed over them. They fear a coming attack if we do not aide them soon." Sif said in a strong and even tone.

"Have soldiers sent to the village now, before they can." Odin immediately ordered to his commander. Tyr turned to a captain in the room.

"Prepare an armed guard for the village of sixty men," he than looked the trio behind Thor. "Warriors Three I want you to join them." The three men looked to the commander and gave short bows with respect.

"Of course. Its an honor to serve the people." Volstagg replied, easily the most cheerful to the sudden move from camp.

"Agreed." Said Fandral untroubled. Hogun solemnly nodded. Only Thor was most upset at the order, speaking out.

"You would send my friends away from battle?" He said boldly facing the commander.

"Does his highness wish to join them?" Tyr said undaunted. Tired of observing Thor's quiet, but open impatience during the meeting. It was hoped, when Thor first stood among the counsel, the experience would weed out his brash and arrogant nature, into a respected and benevolent leadership. But they yet to see the fruits of these efforts grow in him.

"No." Thor was done with formalities, and turned to his father. "We are prolonging this conflict for too long. We should gather all who are able, and crush the trolls for this insult." Thor spoke assertively.

"You find Commander Tyr's orders useless?" Odin questioned with frustrated disappointment at his sons rash demand for action.

"It is a waste of my strength to wait at the borders; I thought you sent us here to finish this." Thor said taking one step before the golden apparition of Odin.

"I sent you to protect our people, not to gain another tale to tell at feasts." Odin said unmoved. "You had acted on your own yesterday, but know if you disobey Commander Tyr, you and your friends are to be sent back to the kingdom." Thor looked at his father appalled.

"You will weaken your army to prove a point." Thor said.

"My army will not weaken in your absence." Odin ghost stared down Thor. "Its chance to be weakened was prevented by Loki. Who could keep his mind off the pursuit of battle glory to detect the deterioration in the shields." Odin said as he gestured to his youngest, his eyes not leaving Thor. "Imagine what you could of done if you had done so little but observe at your surroundings."

Behind Thor, Loki bites down a pleasurable smile at Thor's scolding that paid him compliment. It went unnoticed, the room too focused on spectacle. Loki quickly collects himself into a cool level headedness, watching the fight unfold.

"And all we done since is fret over our defenses when we should be planning our attack." Thor said unyielding his course.

"A future king should see more than the battle." Odin impatience moved him to point a finger at his heir. Before they could continue further Frigga stepped forward, finished with her family's public dispute. With an imposing look to her son, and a hand over her husbands arm she ceased the argument returning to the matter at hand.

"A village is defenseless. We must decide how to act." She said without question. Watching Thor take heavy steps back between Tyr and his brother, and feeling her husband's tense posture yield under her hand. Frigga turned to the highest member of the Shielding Division. "Hiln, What can be done?" Hlin looked to her queen calculating a solution for the village and camps predicament.

"We can build a new defense for the village, but the time to do so on top of the replacements for the camps is concerning." The setback was unexpected; Trolls traditionally never put much tactic into their attacks. "If the camps can bring in their grounds, and relocate the working perimeters closer it would cut down the work for the heart, until replacements can be sent." Hlin advised.

"How soon can we expect for our defenses to return?" Tyr asked. Thor stood by quite, but observing with more sympathy after his mothers words. His brother beside him was in his own thoughts. Since Hlin first comment his eyes fell absent as if in another debate.

"It would take a few days to build each generator. The camps will hold well enough, but it may not be in time for the village." Hlin said dissatisfied with her own answer to the commander. The consequence of this attack has hurt her pride; and she will see that it is amended soon. Loki eyes glow with devious light, which transform into an even calm. He stands straight and takes a short step forward presenting his idea hidden in an innocent question.

"Would it not be prudent to repair the generators we have on camp, than send replacements for them?" After all he wasn't an expert in shields.

/

"In light of todays news, postponing doesn't sound unreasonable." Ylva commented taking a slow sip from her cup. The two young women sat in an outdoor courtyard near to the workshop. They had managed to complete the modifications to Ylva's Orb before the castle provided lunch to the department.

"But?" Sigyn sensed Ylva's causal tone to be carrying second thoughts.

"It has been quite." Ylva said placing her empty plate at the end of the bench they sat on. Ylva peered over the courtyard. Brandr sat away from them at a stone patio table with a few other men from the department. Beyond them she noticed a pair of einherjars passing between the windows of a lower hall. Walking towards the training grounds in idle chat. "If the military had fallen into the same haste we have today, I would be more alarmed. I believe that Halvor was right, that the advantage was minor."

Sigyn hummed a response as she tapped her fork lightly against the edge of the plate on her lap. She felt Theoric would agree.

"It feels to soon to call for a delay." Ylva continued. "You have enough time to find a cook. And there is always some family friend who is ready to volunteer." Sigyn was quickly reminded of yesterday's events that proved Ylva right; strangers had volunteered to help her. "But if you need that time, you could send a letter warning your guest of a postponing if these complications continue." Ylva offered. Sigyn sighed with accepted defeat.

"No, I won't embarrass myself on this anymore." She picks up the bread provided with her meal, and tears it into smaller segments. If her fiancé, and best friend felt it was overreaction she wouldn't argue about it anymore.

"Sorry," Ylva laughed apologetically leaning against the back of the bench.

"No, its…fine." Sigyn smiled at her friend as she brushed her long hair behind her shoulders. "I just got caught up in the turn of events." She picked one of the torn pieces of bread and dragged it across the plate to cover in leftover gravy.

"Everything will go back to how it was," Ylva said patting Sigyn shoulder. "After all this work I am ready for a celebration." She smiled returning her drink to her lips.

"The feeling is mutual." Sigyn said, and ate the reminder of meal quietly without further comment. Ylva twirled the context of her drink, waiting a brief pause.

"Was that it?" Ylva asked catching Sigyn in a middle of chewing.

"Hn," Sigyn hummed wide-eyed before gulping. Across the courtyard Brandr stood up to leave with the other men from the workshop.

"You said you needed my advice. Was that it?" Ylva said tilting her head slightly peering at Sigyn.

"Yes, but there was…" Sigyn trailed her voice becoming low, "…something else." She glanced away from Ylva uncertain. Brandr stopped at the end of the courtyard looking behind him seeing the girls hadn't moved.

"Ylva, Sigyn. Are you coming?" He called across the courtyard gesturing to the exit with his thumb. The two looked over to Brandr, Ylva heard Sigyn falter on a response beside her.

"We will be up in a moment!" Ylva called back. Than slightly cocked her head towards Sigyn mouthing the word, wedding. An excuse she quickly produced to keep them a while longer. Brandr accepted the wordless pretext without question.

"Alright, just be up soon." He said giving Ylva a sympathetic smirk assuming she was calming some bridal trouble, and left them with a parting wave. Ylva turned fully to Sigyn.

"What else?" The sound of her question spoiled by the delight in buying them time. Sitting with her hands grasp together, one arm went over the back of the bench, ready to listen. Sigyn smiled thankfully at Ylva, but didn't speak right away. Removing the plate from her lap besides her, brushing the crumbs off her uniform. She looked over the courtyard, finding assurance they were alone. Sigyn had practiced what she would say as she worked. She would not be responsible for a misinterpretation. Her eyes closed, she took a deep breath, and looked to her friend.

"The other day I had this dream, a memory. From my childhood." Sigyn slowed looking to her friend, who nodded listening. "It was perfect recollection." Sigyn said with widen eyes, than glanced away from Ylva recalling the experience. "I could see the detail of my young hands, their size and the chewed end of my nails. I could smell the grass, and feel the texture and weight of my book. I could see the details of people around me. Hear every word being spoken." Her gaze fell back to Ylva. "I experienced an entire moment of that day as if living it."

"That is pretty unusual." Ylva said with a peculiar frown. Shifting where she sat.

"It's a recollection spell." Sigyn said promptly. "I used the cast them on myself to help me study. I haven't used them in years, but I woken to two in the last two nights." Ylva squinted at Sigyn pondering the information.

"Its Loki." Sigyn resolved for her without swaying her gaze. "I know a recollection spell when it's being used, and both had been about him." Ylva's jaw went slack.

"That's disturbing," Ylva said with appall. "Norns, just…" She sat up anger growing. "He is just so committed to find inventive ways of intimidating others. But this is crossing a line." Sigyn felt part of her relax, grateful for her friends agreement.

"I know he's hidden a catalyst in my room at least three days ago, but I haven't found it yet." Sigyn said with crossed arms.

"Don't bother. Confront him the next time you see him," Ylva said with fighting encouragement. "Odin should be holding a celebration when we finally put those tolls back under their mountain. You should be able to corner him than." Ylva said vigorously. Sigyn bit her lower lip; she had that opportunity last night.

"No I need to find the catalyst first." Sigyn stressed. Deciding to keep the other night to herself.

"Why?" Ylva badgered.

"I just need that proof in my hand so he can't pretend innocent." Sigyn said resolute.

"He can pretend all he likes, it won't change the truth." Ylva said rolling her eyes.

"The last we talked…" Sigyn had just been reminded the night before. "He was so satisfied with himself, upsetting me." She took a deep breath. "I won't confront him if he acts like he has the advantage. I want that thing in my hand so he can't deny what he has done to me." Her hands tighten under her crossed arms.

"Alright," Ylva retired her idea, understanding her friend's reasons. "Have you started your search yet?"

Sigyn leaned back letting her head fall to look skyward. "Yes, but my mother interrupted me this morning." She said, her voice falling into regret recalling the morning.

"Oh…" Ylva eyes crossed than darted to Sigyn. "Oh, you didn't."

"She thinks it's wedding stress." Sigyn brought a hand to pinch her brow.

"You should have lied," Ylva said offhandedly.

"I can't lie to my mother," Sigyn replied shamefaced sitting up. Seeing the groundkeepers entering the courtyard clearing the table away from them. "Anyway, when I get home, I am going to find it. It will be over and done with shortly." Sigyn stood up, ready for work, waiting for her friend to follow.

"So what were the dreams about?" Ylva said seated looking up to Sigyn. Her head rested against a hand that's arms folded over her knee.

"Just the day we meet, and some time before I apprenticed here." Sigyn said with a shrug. The memories were harmless; she was not concerned with the context. Only that he was afflicting her.

"Really?" Ylva hand dropped from her chin, her brow drawn together.

"Yes." Sigyn head turned slightly looking down at her friend. Ylva stared back at Sigyn, her lips pouted a bit in thought. Sigyn sized up her friend, it seemed she doubted her. Ylva quickly ceased with a quick glance away, and stood up.

"How strange." Ylva said perturbed shaking her head. Seeing Sigyn's skepticism Ylva blew a heavy breath. "I just expected something more perverse if he wanted to agitate you before the wedding." Ylva shrugged, stepping away towards the exit. Sigyn stayed still, watching her friends back as she took a few steps away. Sigyn crossed her arms and left the bench, as the grounds keeper went to collect their plates. She reached Ylva side without a word. Ylva head rolled on her shoulders; she stopped in place, and turned with exaggeration to face Sigyn.

"I believe you, I only thought it would be more…" Ylva raised a hand that circled in place trying to catch the word, "deviant."

"Well thank Norns its not." Sigyn said in uncomfortable relief. Ylva offered an agreeable grunt at that, and they moved on in civil silence. As they climbed the stairs towards the workshop Sigyn peered out the window that oversaw the courtyard they had just left, and halted in place.

"Ylva," Sigyn said with concern.

"Yes," Ylva replied looking to Sigyn. Catching her fixed gaze out the large window. Ylva peered out, catching what was worth concern.

Halvar was approaching the courtyard besides Hlin. They must have left Odin's counsel with concerning report if she has come to deliver the news herself. They watched a general split away from them heading to the military's department. The girls grasp their skirts, and hurried to the workshop. The quite they had this morning will not be shared in the afternoon. Odin's council had made its decision, and it did not seem minor.

* * *

Glad I was able to get together before my finals really started to kick in. Next few weeks are going to be busy for me so next chapter might take a while.


	7. Volunteer

**To Lose Fidelity**

 **Chapter 7: Volunteer**

Hlin walked into a still workshop. Halvor stood next to her scanning the room momentarily distracted by the ready staff. It seemed their unannounced arrival was not unexpected as the department stood facing towards them. The workers waited besides their tables, work halted to adhere the pending report. The most senior members stood with solemn adherence. As the younger staff held themselves with poise but their eyes gave way to their anxious anticipation to the coming words. The doors shut, and the guards who followed station themselves by the door. Quite footsteps of the castle attendant stopped as they stood besides Halvor. Halvor took a sharp breath looking at the staff.

"Please step forward." He said standing at his full height, shoulder squared. All of the staff members left their worktables to gather in the center of the front of the room. Quietly lining up before the highest authorities in their department. Once they organized into four neat rows, did Halvor speak again.

"This morning I had left you with instructions to reprehend our shields. But seeing you ready before our entry, you must anticipated the change to those orders." Halvor said peering down the four rows. Sigyn glanced at Ylva, who was standing besides her, after Halvor's eyes passed over them. Quietly recalling their earlier warning to the room, than quickly returned their attention at Halvor's next words. "Our director Hlin has come to personally deliver the report." He said nodding his head towards Hlin to lead the department's attention.

"It has been a some time since I have come to workshop, and I thank you for the work you have committed in our strife against the trolls thus far." Hlin said looking at her department with honest pride in their dedication. But than her soft demeanor sharpened. "This morning we were told of breach to our defensives, and I had sent orders to reprehend what I believed would be the worst damaged." She said her tone turned hard but orderly. "But in our meeting we have been informed of the extent done. The breech was more than a passage into our Commander's barrack, but others. And while our einherjar fought off the trolls, the sorcerers took that opportunity to disable the defenses we built for a neighboring village. Forcing Commander Tyr to divide his forces."

Hlin paused and allowed the room to take in the information. Sigyn's heart became heavy and started pounding. The village would be a farming community if they are so far from the city, and they would have no, or few hometown warriors to protect them. They were defenseless against the trolls; made a part of a cruel strategy to endanger civilians to divide the army.

"It was agreed the time to build replacements is not efficient to this emergency." Hlin said ending the brief pause. "It was decided we would send our staff instead." She said firmly.

Uneasy glances were shared among the workers; it had been many years since the department had been drafted to work at the barracks. Some felt it was an exaggeration. The youngest staff members had not been recruited by such orders before and felt alarmed.

"Five teams made of one leader and three members will go out and rectify the damage. Team members will work in cycles of six hours. In each cycle one will work on the generator with the leader. Another will cast a shield around the appointed work area, to guard our art from prying eyes. And the last will rest until the next exchange in the cycle." Hlin said while taking a few steps across the first row of staff members. "Commander Tyr requested the village to be attended before his own camp. So, two teams will be sent to the village to rebuild the foundation. Once it is built the team will divide. One will finish the work in the village, and the other will head to the commanders barrack with an escort. The other teams will be sent to the other camps. All teams will be leaving today and sent to their first destinations by bifrost." Hlin said stopping her pace at the end of the front row, and nodded to Halvor. Halvor took a step forward at the queue to close the announcement.

"The counsel has chosen Alarr, Frioa, Fridtjof, Sigmund, and Brynja to lead, but we left assistance to volunteers. We need fifteen to volunteer, and only those with three hundred years of experience may step forward." Halvor stared at the room waiting. He is a man stingy on his words, and saw no reason to motivate any to volunteer. Halvor trusted the room was wise enough to understand the gravity of the situation and honor to step forward.

Sigyn fell into her thoughts. She had dedicated herself to this craft to protect others, but she had only built in the comfort of the castle workshop. The first volunteer stepped forward.

"Una Ofeigrdottir" Sigyn overheard Halvor say to the castle attendant. The attendant wrote the name down on a pad they carried, listing the volunteers for record. Three more volunteers soon followed.

Sigyn never thought Odin would send anyone in her department to the battlegrounds. This was not like the war in Jotunheim, and her thoughts quickly turned to her father. His retired general helmet displayed on the bookshelf at home. The fifth volunteer stepped forward. She could see her parents sitting alone in the drawing room, under a family portrait that haunted her. The sixth. Her family saddened by loss framed above the mantel. Ghosts she will never know. It reminded her how her motivations to join shielding came to be. What pursued her venture into the field. She could not stay inside the safety of the city when others were unprotected. She can fix the shield. She can protect those fearing for each other's lives and safety. She found her strength, and stepped forward.

"Sigyn Baldurdottir" Halvor said to the attendant. Looking to those behind Sigyn for the last eight. Sigyn caught Hlin gaze as she looked down the row, and received a quite smile from Hlin. Sigyn felt encouraged with her decision, and felt a presents stand besides her. She turned her head to see Brandr grinning down at her, hearing Halvor give his name for the records. Ylva watched her friend's backs biting her bottom lip, as two more volunteered. She bumped her thigh with her fist as she watched them walk to the front. She took a deep breath and stepped forward before the last four.

"We have our volunteers." Halvor said as the attendant wrote the last name. Hlin looked over them with satisfaction. Halvor regarded those who stood behind them. "The rest of you are dismissed to continue work." At that the others took off to their tables. Those who were drafted waited.

"Leaders will follow me to Halvor's office." Hlin walked to the other end of the room followed by the leaders, guards, and attendant. Leaving the volunteers with Halvor.

As the guard passed by them Sigyn had a sudden jolt of recognition from one the faces half hidden by the helmet. She had caught Eero gaze as he crossed the room. She smiled and nodded in greeting. But she could not tell if he nodded back, or if his head only bobbed as he walked away. But she assumed she imaged it. As an einherar at work honor prevented them from behaving casually amongst others. Halvor waited until they had all cleared away from them before he stepped closer to the fifteen before him.

"You are excused to go home and prepare for departure. You are to arrive at the bifrost a quarter to three. You will be directed to your teams at your arrival. Pack lightly. Food and cots will be provided for you at the camps. Any questions."

"Are we expected to go to every camp," asked one at the end of the line.

"Yes." Halvor said coldly, finding the question without merit.

"How are we expected to adjust a running generator?" Una asked curious to what was the most complex part of the assignment.

"Your team leaders will be the ones handling that predicament. Are there any questions about preparing for the mission?" Halvor added generalizing his earlier offer. The volunteers glance to each other than returned to him. Halvor stood taller looking to them. "You all have brought honor upon yourselves and our department by volunteering." Halvor than held his left fist over his heart in salute and bowed his head. "May you serve Asgard to the best of your abilities." He rose from his respect and continued. "You have little time to waste, make use of that to prepare. And be at the bifrost when you are expected." He excused himself to oversee the work done since his morning report.

The fifteen scattered to their tables, clearing them before they departed. Leaving friends with quick words of parting. Sigyn began to feel dazed at what she had done. As excited as she was, an hour wasn't much time to prepare. But the sudden recognition of her name being called pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yes?" Sigyn said looking up from her tools neatly placed in the wooden tray in her hands.

"I said I was surprised you stepped forward. Don't you have a wedding coming soon?" Brandr said as he placed his last tool into his tray. Sigyn realized she hadn't thought of Theoric when she stepped forward.

"I doubt we will be gone that long." Ylva said besides Sigyn at the window sliding her tray into a cabinet. "Two weeks at most." She said waving a hand in the air as Brandr walked towards them to put away his tools.

"The majority of planning is over." Sigyn said shrugging her shoulders as she put her tools besides Ylvas. Sigyn knew she didn't have the time to find Theoric to say goodbye. He would be proud she had stepped forward, but Sigyn's heart twisted at the unknown of her parent's reaction. How would they feel that she had volunteered to be near the battleground? "And I can't in good conscious stay here when our defenses were sabotaged as such." She said, more for regaining her steam after her last thought.

"Yeah." Ylva nodded leaning into one hand on the window ledge. "I can't believe the village lost their defensives. I mean. That's more than what I expected." Ylva said in a low tone leaning towards them to hear.

"How they got through most of the shields is alarming." Brandr said, closing the cabinet and leaned against the door. "You think somebody leaked our defensive strategy?" He said with a concerned glance around the room. Ylva nodded.

"Let not jump to treason." Sigyn said quietly with a half serious smirk. "An expert sorcerer can read a shield by looking at it the right way." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but first the wizard needs to know to look." Brandr said with a high brow.

"And it's not like trolls have close ties with sorcerers." Ylva said tilting her head looking absently while in thought.

"Trolls and sorcerers mix in the same taverns. If they are mad enough at Asgard I can imagine the trolls offering any kind of deal for their assistance."

"And your thoughts on the matter will not be asked when you arrive for departure." The strict even tone of Halvor said beside them. They all jolted finding Halvor besides them. Halvor's attitude was as persistently official as always withholding his degree of disapproval. Ylva quickly turned around.

"Excuse us, we were just…" She stuttered finding a defense, but Halvor interrupted her effort.

"Your thoughts stay in this room." He gave each an intense gaze. "You are expected to repair the damage not to make gossip." Whether they uttered an actual suspicion, or Halvor was attempting to prevent damaging gossip, they couldn't discern at the moment. But their debate was not wanted, and they have been warned silently to cease hereafter. They nodded in understanding.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Brandr said, than added quickly. "To prepare for our task." Trying to change the topic.

"Yes. I have a few questions." Halvor said.

"Questions?" Sigyn said feeling it should have been the other way around.

"Yes. I heard you mastered teleportation, is it true?" Halvor said looking at Sigyn.

"Yes." Sigyn said slightly high-pitched. She didn't know why he would ask, but she quickly poised herself for the following question.

"What is the furthest, and the most company you traveled with?" He said right after her answer.

"I have only traveled within the city limits, and with two passengers at most." Sigyn said honestly.

"I see. Thank you." Halvor nodded. Than his attention turned to Brandr.

"Brandr, your family works for the armory correct?"

"Yes." Brandr said, quickly peering at Sigyn who replied with an uncertain smile.

"Did you practice the sword, or any form of weaponry?" Halvor continued overlooking their confusion.

"Yes, I practiced many forms of weaponry. Most of my family underwent the same education to prepare us for the armory." Brandr added.

"How was your swordsmanship?" Halvor pushed on.

"I faired well, but I am a builder at heart." Brandr said smiling for his fondness in his profession. Halvor nodded and thanked Brandr for his answers. He overlooked their table, and the generator they had prepared to work on after lunch. Halvor noticed Ylva who seemed to be waiting. He returned his attention to the three of them.

"May you all continue the same good work on the field." And departed to his office.

"Well thanks for hogging all the questions." Ylva said sarcastically looking at them after Halvor entered his office.

"You should feel lucky." Sigyn said dragging a hand over her head. "I feel so…unimpressive."

"Yeah, I haven't dueled in decades. I didn't keep it up after working here." Brandr said crossing his arms.

"So I'll be running to Sigyn when things go wrong." Ylva said jokingly. Before Brandr could retort another approached them.

"Excuses me, but my I take this from your table?" They were one of the staff members who didn't volunteer, and their hands gestured to the generator.

"Yes, feel free." Sigyn said. She watches them as they went to their table and lifted an orb with a spell.

"We should go." Brandr said looking around the office noticing they are the last volunteers present.

"Yes. But I have a question." Ylva said in a deep ironic tone. Stopping Sigyn and Brandr from walking away. "Sigyn you traveled at most with two others within city limits correct."

"You two want a lift home?" Sigyn said flatly with a smirk.

"Mindreading is a dark art Sigyn, but yes." Ylva often indulged herself with Sigyn teleportation rather than mastering it herself. With a wild grin Ylva took Sigyn's arm and pulled them out of the workshop. Brandr followed a step behind.

"Thanks Sigyn, you're saving me a long walk home." Brandr said. The workshop doors closed behind them as they made their way towards a directed area for teleportation within the castle grounds.

"No problem at all." Sigyn said happy to help her friends, and a moment more to ponder on how to talk to her parents.

* * *

/

Big hand to Kristen for Beta reading. And thank you to those who faved and followed this story.

Finals are over but next year is thesis for me so I hope to get a good chunk of this story done over summer. Chapter 8 is outlined, just need to draft it out and edited, should take a few weeks.


	8. Don't Run to Valhalla

To Lose Fidelity

Chapter 8: Don't Run to Valhalla

The house is quiet when Sigyn materialized in her room. She stood by the door waiting for a sound, and was answered by a murmur from the first floor. Her parents were home. Sigyn took a deep breath and moved towards her closet room. It would be better if she packed first, before she spoke to them. She didn't want to interrupt their parting to remember to pack socks.

From a chest inside she took out a small caramel brown travel bag meant for camping. It was enough for what she needed. Next to it was a bronze canteen engraved with four stags feasting on the leaves of Yggdrasill. Its lid was screwed on and it had a leather strap for tying to a belt or saddle. She removed both items, attaching the canteen to the bag's strap, and propped the bag open on her bed. For a moment she stood still. She hasn't much time, less than the hour they have been given.

Sigyn knew her friends are at home packing. Ylva's younger siblings caught them after they dropped off Brandr. Sigyn left just as one ran out to bring Ylva's parents home to send her off. Sigyn heard nothing else from her house. Listening for another sound other than her footsteps returning to her closet. She had to pack light; she will not pack unnecessary items.

First her clothes, Sigyn pulled out one of her spare uniform dresses and tossed it towards her bed. Next was a pair of athletic dresses, and trousers, draping them on her arm. Than she opened a top drawer and grab enough undergarments and socks for travel. Sigyn dropped everything onto the bed with careful haste. She turned back to the closet. Would she need anything else? They will be taken to their first camp by bifrost, but their next destination will be by foot.

She considered the migration from camp to camp would be the most danger she would be exposed to. Unless she is chosen to go to the village, there she will be endangered until the shields have been rebuilt and activated. Speculating the danger she could be facing, self-preservation leads her to her desk.

The table was worn; scratches mark the surface from years of studying and building upon it. A few small gears laid out from a recent a project. Sigyn opens the bottom drawer of the desk and takes out a small richly polished walnut box. She opens it and inside is a pendent. It was a lindworm pendent; the beast wrapped around a spearhead, its body etched with runes. She removed it from the case and held it. The chain attached to the end of the spearhead swung, brushing the back of her hand.

It was a personal shield generator Sigyn had finished building the other week. It was her intention was to give it to Theoric as a wedding gift. Sigyn hoped Theoric would take it into battle to keep him safe when his life became endangered, but she could be in need of its protection. She wondered it if was appropriate to use it as she meant it as a gift. But Theoric would want her safe. And it will better to have it and not need it, than to be without it she assured herself.

Below she heard the front doors pound with a heavy knock. The sound reminded her she had little time left. She pocketed the pendent into her jacket and went to her bed to pack. But stopped dead still before it. The catalyst. Sigyn recalled she originally planned to search for it when she returned home. But it would be wasteful use of her time to look for it now. She bit her bottom lip. There were very few places left to look. It will be simple task. Cast the spell over the last suspect areas and she will find the catalyst Loki had hidden. Sigyn quickly walked to her bedside and kneeled down. She placed her palm on the floorboards below where her head usually rest, her magic searching for a foreign object. But then the murmurs below uttered her name.

Sigyn's head turns to the door struck with nervous curiosity. The mutters becoming clearer as she focuses on them. Theoric was speaking. Her magic ceased. Theoric should be at the castle, why would he be here? Than it hit her like cold water. He is speaking with her parents. She was off the floor and out of her room, rushing to the banister at the end of the hall that looked down to the entryway. There she could see the back of her parents speaking with Theoric. He is in uniform his helmet under one arm.

"She should be here she hasn't much time left." Theoric finished. Sigyn watched in a quiet alarm.

"Are you sure she was one of the volunteers? She would have spoken to us by now if she had." Her mother said. Sigyn could see her lift a hand to her chest. Theoric looked around the entryway. Sigyn stepped back from the banister before he thought to look up.

"Why do you believe she volunteered?" Baldur, her father asked. Theoric's attention returned to her parents.

"I know she has, a friend of mine saw her step forward." He shifted in his spot feeling confused at her missing presence. "I hope to send her off, but I doubt I arrived before she." He said with a mild chuckle.

Sigyn stood away from the banister foreboding her pending reveal. She felt a small annoyance towards Theoric. He obviously left work to see her off, but she felt robbed. She had been concerned on how to tell her parents what she is about to do, but Theoric proclaimed her duty without her. Though it is an honor to volunteer, Sigyn knew her parents would be uneasy towards the risks.

They had been very approving in her first apprenticeship, as a healer, following her sister Snotra path. But Sigyn didn't find the fulfillment she expected with healing, like she did with shielding. The dangers weighed for a healer was by their chosen field; if she worked in the city she never would have been drafted. But opportunities in shielding are limited, and the highest honor in her field is to work for the Kingdome. Sigyn knew drafting was a possibility, but suddenly being faced today with her first was surreal. And she had become unsure if her parents would be supportive after she had stepped forward.

"But they would be." Sigyn assured herself. Yes there was danger but they didn't stop her from venturing into her life's passion. They must have accepted the possibility of such a day. Sigyn was no longer that young appetence accepting small errands and assignments towards commencement. She is a full pledged member of the Shielding Division and had promised to protect her country. There was nothing she could do, but affirm Theoric's proclamation. She took a deep breath, and made her way downstairs. Theoric saw her at the top of the stairway.

"Sigyn." Theoric smiled warmly at her. "Your parents doubt the honor you have taken today." Her parents turned to see her midway down the stairs. Sigyn was truly home as Theoric believed; she was home early only to leave them too soon.

"Yes I have." Sigyn said with ease, looking to her parents to read their reactions. Baldur was quite; while Nanna her mother looked hesitant, Sigyn found little reassurance. They both made her feel uneasy. "I was packing. I wanted to have my things ready before I told you." Sigyn said guised in confidence reaching the last step. "I didn't wish to cut off our farewells to pack." She added. Her mother stepped towards her a hand reaching out to hold Sigyn's arm.

"When must you leave?" Nanna asked, her thumb softly brushing her arm.

"I am expected at the bifost in less than half hour." Sigyn said. Her mother face furrowed.

"I see." She said nodding slowly. "That is not much time then. It must be urgent if this couldn't wait for tomorrow."

"It is." Sigyn said with strong affirmation. "Civilian lives have been endangered, the counsel wants this to be rectified immediately." Sigyn said, wondering how much of the situation Theoric explained. "I leave soon but I wont' be gone for too long." Sigyn mother took her hand. "I imagine two weeks at most." Sigyn said tightening her grip on her mother's hand.

"Have you finished packing than?" Baldur asked shifting on one foot his hands gently held behind his back.

"I just have everything lied out on my bed. I came down for I noticed Theoric was announcing my arrival before I could." Sigyn looked over her mother's shoulder to Theoric, to share a mildly annoyed look at him. She still felt upset with him, but Theoric only replied with a small-confused smile at her. Her father peered at her and pouted with a small concern.

"I'll be back shortly." He said to them as he walked down the hall. Sigyn felt stung with worry. Her mother sighed.

"I'll pack your belongings." Nanna said releasing Sigyn's hand as she walked up the staircase.

"Mother no, let me…" Sigyn turned to follow.

"No, no." Nanna said momentarily stopping her ascent on the stairs. "Let me finish this for you. I imagine you will be over burdened until your return home." She said smiling warmly at Sigyn. "Go see where your father ran off to." She said pointing down the hall, and left Sigyn alone with Theoric. Sigyn glanced at the clock. There wasn't much time left.

"I am going to check on my father." She said without looking at Theoric and went after Baldur. Leaving the entry room to the hall Sigyn could see the doorway to the drawing room before her.

"Father?" She called lightly towards the room.

"Yes." His voice carried over. Sigyn slowed her pace towards the entrance seeing her father's silhouette. She stood at the doorway looking at him standing before the fireplace mantel looking up at the family portrait.

It was not an honest portrait of her family; much was fabricated in order to have them seen together. The baby in her mother's arms was misleading. Sigyn knew she wasn't born when the painting was first commissioned. Her mother had told her time and again she had been pregnant when it was being made, and had requested the artist to have Sigyn added in as an infant. But none would know by looking.

The portrait disgusted its false nature well. It held the same chairs, books, and items in the drawing room within it. The window in the background displaying the radiant city is just across from Sigyn now. Shimmering in golden splendor today as it was painted than. It seems like such a real moment. Her parents were seated together; Baldur dressed in his general's uniform her mother in a rich plum gown. Baldur demeanor was that of content pride holding his helmet upon his knee. Besides him stood her elder sister Snotra, when she had been fifteen-year-old, her hand resting on Baldur's shoulder. The baby depicted in Nanna's arms looked above her absentmindedly at the three young men dressed in einherjar armor.

The last part of the portraits false nature, her brothers had died before it was completed. She and her brothers had never even shared a room in their short part in Sigyn's life. To her parents and sister this was the only family portrait they felt they had, but to Sigyn, her brothers will always be strangers. They had been painted with coy and confident smiles. Sigyn always felt guilty looking at them, knowing how short their lives would be.

She didn't look at the portrait only to her father, who was studying her brother's faces. She always found her family in here time to time, catching them looking at those faces. As if they were afraid they would become forgotten if they failed to look each time they pass by it.

"They would of been proud of you." Her father said breaking the silence. Sigyn nodded but didn't speak. After all these centuries she never knew what else to say when others spoke of her brothers, but agree with their thoughts. They all knew them better than she ever would. "They will be happy you continue to live up to your namesake." Baldur laughed lightly looking to her.

Sigyn smiled at her father.

"I haven't done anything yet." Sigyn said walking away from the doorway to stand besides him.

"No. Everything you set your mind to you've seen to the end." Her father said cupping her cheek with his hand. "They must of known. As it was the only name they agreed on when we told them they were to have a new sister." Sigyn rolled her eyes playfully. It was a story her parents loved to tell, how her brothers decided to name her, but it was one she cherished. The fact they choose her name let her feel closer to them.

"A friend of victory you are Sigyn." Her father's hand left her cheek to rest on her shoulder.

"It is only the right thing to do." She said. Baldur smiled and he stepped away towards the bookshelf. "Are you proud?" She said after him. He had yet to say what he felt on the matter. At the bookshelf she watched her father open a drawer below his displayed helmet. He looked at his daughter's worried expression reflecting on the polished metal.

"I am very proud of you. You are living up to long tradition of honor and bravery in our family." He said looking at her. Said with every confidence he had to wipe any worry she held in his uneasiness. He closed the drawer and returned to her.

"I only came here to give you this." Baldur held up a sheathed dagger. Sigyn recognized it. It was his. He would often be found polishing it on uneventful days, but she didn't understand why he would give it to her. "I want you to have this while you're away." Sigyn looked to her father with wide eyes.

"I won't need it." She said her hands wrapping around her father's, gently returning the dagger to him. "I'll be working at the camps center, it's the safest part of the camp." She said reassuringly.

"I am well aware where you will be working." Her father smiled knowingly. "I haven't forgotten that much since I have left the army."

"Father I can protect myself. If I am in danger I can easily get away." It felt wrong to take something that she thought was precious to him. Baldur mildly sighed at her refusing his gift.

"I know you can, but it will do your father's heart good if you kept this with you." He nudged the dagger towards her. "But I will expect if back when you return." He smiled quietly. His honest brown eyes looking down at her. Sigyn laughed softly and took the dagger. Understanding the promise he wanted her to make.

"I will be sure to return it." Sigyn hugged her father and he patted her back.

"Baldur? Sigyn?" Nanna called from the entryway. They looked to the clock in the drawing room.

"Time to go." He said. Sigyn hummed a reply as she was rummaging around her jacket for a loop to fasten the dagger to. She patted her arms to her side once it was secure. They smiled at one another and left the room side by side.

Sigyn could see Theoric at the doorway with her mother. He was wearing his helmet and was taking the packed bag from Nanna. Placing the bags strap the over his shoulder. Her mother turned to see them approaching and went to Sigyn with open arms. Pulling Sigyn into a hearty hug.

"You can go to the bifrost with Theoric." Her mother said swaying Sigyn in her arms.

"Mother you can come." Sigyn said assuring her mother shouldn't feel uninvited to follow the couple.

"No. I don't think I can make that journey." Nanna said. She was already crying into Sigyn's shoulder.

"Mother." Sigyn said worried. "I'll be fine. I will be in the center of the barracks, far from the battlefield surrounded by the army. " Her mother held her a little tighter.

"Yes, yes." Nanna lamented quietly. "You'll be safe."

"Nanna." Baldur reached a hand to place on her shoulder for her attention. Nanna pulled herself away from Sigyn to cup her daughters face in her hands.

"Just don't run to Valhalla dear." She said smoothly, able to pull herself from her worry. Their matching dark blue eyes looked at the other. "Return home."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Sigyn said stopping a cry of her own. Her mother's distress was infectious, it felt harder to leave home, but she must. Nanna smiled and bent Sigyn's head down to kiss her forehead.

"Good." Nanna said freeing Sigyn from her grasp. Baldur than placed an arm around Nanna's shoulders and the two of them followed Sigyn to the door. Sigyn took the hand Theoric offered her.

"I'll be home before you know it." Sigyn said looking back to her parents as they walked out of the doorway. Her parents stopped following them at the end of the porch. They didn't stop waving goodbye to the other until Sigyn and Theoric rounded a corner and her home was out of sight. For a moment the couple walked in silence, hand in hand.

"How could you just tell them I was leaving?" She said hurt. Sigyn wished she felt proud when she left home towards her mission, but her upset was winning over at the moment. Theoric looked down at her noticing the stress.

"I never imagined I would reach them first." Theoric said honestly, shrugging apolitically. "Why were you so late?"

"My friends needed a lift home." Sigyn said evenly, taking abrupt steps. "You arrived a few minutes after I have." Theoric watched Sigyn avoid his gaze.

"I didn't think you would be upset if I told them. I thought they should know once they didn't understand why I was there." He said calmly.

"But you should have waited for me to tell them myself." Sigyn said, stopping to look back to Theoric. She felt angry she wasn't the one to tell them. Theoric had come to send her off, but she wished she had control of the situation. It was her right to tell her own parents where she was going.

"You can't be angry at me." Theoric laughed lightly. "Yesterday you said you'd be upset if I went to the front, but when I hear you volunteered I come to encourage you." Theoric didn't expect Sigyn to be so bothered he had told her parents. "Your lucky to embark on a noble mission. While I have to wait here and guard a hallway to the commanders empty office." He said hinting jealously.

"I just wished you waited for me to tell them." Sigyn said slowly, letting go of her annoyance.

Theoric only meant well. When the war began a few weeks ago he had the wedding plans to distract him of his restlessness guarding the castle while his friends have been sent to fight. It wasn't fair to harbor a grudge especially when she was about to leave. Between the two, she would be the only one to consider the consequences to her actions. She felt him squeezed her hand.

"I'll remember next time." Theoric promised. "But feel free to tell my family when I step forward to fight." He said with a smile beaming under his helmet. Sigyn returned a shy grin.

"Alright." She said lightly and looked ahead seeing the bifrost bridge glistening over the water.

Sigyn didn't believe she could match Theoric's excitement if he had volunteered. She imaged she would be as distraught as her mother. The idea of Theoric in battle worried her. He, like many, would fight boldly so when he was struck down the doors of Valhalla would open to him. An arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up to see Theoric smiling at her. She returned the gesture. That was a worry for another day she reassured herself.

They began to talk about their day. Sigyn listed the others that will be sent out, and Theoric told her of his uneventful morning, patrolling the military wing of the castle. Until he was told of Sigyn actions, and took a short break, leaving a friend of his at his station.

"How many favors do you owe now?" Sigyn laughed. Thinking how much time Theoric has taken off the last few weeks.

"I might be out soon." Theoric said. "The next one may cost the naming rights to our first born." He said sarcastically.

"I will not relinquish my right to name our own children Theoric." Sigyn nudged him. "No more time off alright." The rainbow bridge was just ahead of them, vibrantly shining an array of colors in the afternoon light. Stretching to the doorway of Heimdall's golden observatory before the sea of space.

"With you gone, I doubt there will be more." Theoric's arm slid off her shoulders as he took her hands into his. His thumb brushed her fingers and he looked into her deep blue eyes. "I won't have much else to do without you." He said. Sigyn's head tilted smiling softly.

"You should consider a new hobby while I am away." She grinned. "Now get back to work." She joked demandingly.

"I love you." Theoric said guiltless. Slipping her bag off his shoulder.

"I know." She said taking her bag from him. It felt heavier than it should be as she pulled the strap over her head. Theoric brushed a hand threw her hair. "But, we can't stand here forever." She said.

Theoric untangled his hand from her hair, resting it at her nape, and leaned forward. Their lips brushed into a soft kiss, before reuniting again in seconds of being apart. It was goodbye; it was not a heated rush afraid to let the other go. Just a hint of their sullenness knowing they would be without the others company. Sigyn's eyes opened when she felt Theoric lips drift away seeing him taking the first steps away from her.

"Don't stay away too long." He said waving goodbye. She waved back. Her feet started to move down the bridge but she watched him go. Already missing him. She observes the distance between them grow further apart until Theoric was gone. Than her attention turned to the bridge.

It was a long walk to the observatory. She could see a few others ahead of her. She smiled when she caught the silhouettes of her friends. Happy to see she was not the only one in her division carrying a weapon, noticing the sword Brandr had fastened to his belt. Sigyn adjusted the strap over her chest swinging her bag. It was then she noticed why it had a strange weight as the canteen hit her leg. Her mother had filled it. It didn't feel fair to be homesick so soon.

* * *

Chapter 9 "Brothers" will be published in the next two weeks or so.


	9. Brothers

**To Lose Fidelity**

 **Chapter 9: Brothers**

Loki watched as the guards carefully dropped the perimeter to its relocated area. They stepped back as Loki approached the device kneeling down before the orb. Loki projected the internal engine to inspect no further damage was made during the relocation. Satisfied he ceased the image, approving its condition and left for the next. The guards stayed stationed behind by the orb. Safeguarding the device until the shielding team could a give a thorough investigation.

Walking along the border Loki could see the outline of tents from the campgrounds. The camp was half empty. Tyr had left for the battlefield, leaving the princes to ensure the camp's safety. Loki understood why he was requested to remain behind. Only Loki had enough knowledge to deal with the generators, but for Thor it was clearly a slur against him. The commander seemed to hold some contempt for his outburst at the meeting and had kept Thor from the battle he so craved. The only surprise was Thor's willingness to accept such a petty assignment.

Loki would have felt insult, being tasked with such dull labor, as he was now. But in his case it felt right to do it without complaint. The predicament was his fault to begin with. The trolls were of low intelligence, and their strength was nothing compared to an aesir. It was easy to sneak out the kingdom leaving a double reading in his room. Loki had to venture into various taverns until he found a troll of authority to recommend tactics to. Without his intervention the conflict would of ended too soon. It timed itself so well. He just needed Odin to send more soldiers, until that man was sent here.

It has all worked out well, too well honestly. The trolls proved better at rallying the help needed to reach as many camps as they did. But the village was certainly a surprise. Yet it only worked out better for him. The chances of Theoric being sent were low, but the chances of Sigyn being drafted were almost guaranteed. It was unfortunate he couldn't compel Hlin to choose the teams during the meeting. But he is confident that Sigyn would volunteer herself. After all Sigyn had proclaimed if there was danger she will be ready to prevent its harm. Standing by was not in her nature.

"She must be bothered enough by the dreams to confront me now." He thought as a small laugh escaped him.

But the chances of Sigyn being sent here, his thoughts paused. He felt restless tending to the generators. He had to ask about the volunteers, but asking would call attention to him. He couldn't draw any outside suspicion to his actions. He couldn't have his family's attention on his back; he already had too little time to work with.

Loki could hear whistling overhead. He looked up to see the red blur of his brother crossing over the skyline, flying by the power of mjolnir. Thor suddenly dipped down smashing to the ground with a loud thunderous crash a short distance away from Loki. Thor stands up from his hard landing unscathed looking to his brother with a welcoming smile.

"Loki." He cheered walking over. Loki stood still as he approached.

"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling the border?" Loki said teasing Thor's procrastination.

"I am." Thor waves his arm up to gesture the path before them. "This is the border, you just happened to be upon my patrol." He said pleased.

"I see." Loki said smoothly, and returned to his stroll with his brother beside him.

"How are the generators?" Thor said casually.

Loki cocked an eyebrow. It was peculiar question from him. If he were bored Thor would have started complaining about his patrol, not small talk. Thor obviously had something on his mind he felt of importance. He has been a bit passive since the meeting.

"They will hold." Loki said simply. "How is the patrol?" Loki wondered how long Thor would keep up this dry exchange.

"Quiet." He said his eyes intent but not focused on the path before them.

Loki returned no response, waiting.

"Was I that outspoken earlier?" Thor said concerned. The drought of their conversation struck a well.

"Outspoken against Commander Tyr for sending away The Warriors Three, or against father when you were fighting in the war room." He listed with sarcasm. The meeting was entreating from his end.

"I just don't understand why they act I am at fault. The village is victim of their apprehension not mine. If they just sent more troops today this conflict could end shortly." Thor said displeased.

Loki agreed mentally. More troops should have been sent to end the ordeal, but he had suspicions why Odin is holding back. It became clear to him after the meeting. Thor's single-mindedness for action has prevented him from seeing the big picture. Now that Loki's efforts to empower the troll army has succeeded he supposed Thor could be clued in now.

"A future king should see more than the battle." Loki recalled the words of their father. Thor grunted as they neared a set of guards besides the next generator for Loki's inspection.

"Leave us." Thor ordered for their privacy. The guards bowed and gave the princes their space. Once they were out of earshot Thor spoke out.

"What is father thinking? We are at war. Where else would my focus be?" He said frustrated. Loki allowed himself to sigh deeply kneeling down before the orb.

"You don't understand what father is doing?" Loki said looking up at his brother acting perplex.

"He is doing nothing." Thor pounded the shell of the orb. "His reluctance to lead this war will cost us the trust of our kingdom and the respect of the Nine Realms. If I were king I would see this conflict end today before any insolence could grow from it." Thor thundered.

"Speak up." Loki said casually, his eyes fixed to the casted image of the engine. "I don't think Heimdall could hear you."

Thor chuckled. He trusted Heimdall would not report their exchange to the king; the brothers were loyal to their father.

"You disagree with me?" Thor said doubtful looking down to Loki.

"No, father is holding back." Loki said turning the semantics in his hands. "Because he is trying to observe your leadership."

Thor scuffed in response.

"He knows I am a leader. I've lead hundreds into battle. I've earned the loyalties of our finest warriors. He needn't prolong this conflict for proof of that." Thor said disbelievingly.

Loki stops his observation to look up with a jeering expression at Thor's egotism.

"What?" Thor said looking down unoffended and amused.

"He is assured in your ability to fight." Loki said in a distant tone. "He is watching your restraint." Closing the image and standing. Loki walks past Thor before he could speak.

"My restraint?" Thor laughs disbelieving, following Loki. "What do I have to hold back for? We are the ones being assaulted. Anyone foolish enough to attack the most powerful Kingdom of the Nine Realms should learn to regret it." Thor said haughtily. Thor walks besides Loki towards his next inspection. Behind them the guards return to their post.

"But is that how he leads?" Loki said pointedly. Thor held back a moment to recall his father's long talks of leadership over the kingdom.

"He speaks of patience and cunning." Thor said easily, yet scuffs. "But if that is what he wanted from me, why not say so? It's troublesome he would expect such virtues at this time."

"He can't tell you for he's using this as an opportunity…" Loki said preparing the reveal. "To see if you're ready to be king." Thor peered at Loki enlightened by the information. Loki smiled at his brother.

"You think." Thor said delightedly.

For years Thor has been waiting for Odin to announce his retirement. Thor prided himself on his patience, for not asking when the throne would be his. Believing himself ready, and his time just around the bend. If Loki believes his father is currently putting him under trial than there was no doubt.

"I am sure. What else could hold him back if not a test?" Loki said.

"Thank the Norns." Thor said clapping his brothers back. "I thought this day would never come."

"Yes, but when was the last time you planned for our defenses?" Loki said looking up absentmindedly in thought. "I can't recall any." He said in jest.

"If it is for a test I can." Thor said unshaken. "I will prove to him I am ready by the end of this." He said satisfied, knowing his kingship would soon be upon him.

Loki nodded. It was all coming together for Thor wasn't it?

This trial Odin had put forth felt like just a formality, a golden platter for the first born to take the throne. Thor thinks himself a leader, but only of warriors. He would lead the country no different. Forward recklessly into danger. Blind to the consequences that would fall onto others until reason spoken out by another reaches him. Thor would never treat the finest realm with the proper respect it deserves. Thor should not be the one in control of such power.

"I should be." Loki thought to himself.

Both are born with the right to be king of Asgard. Why is he considered second? Thor could be a decent king, strong and fearless, but he would be great. He is as well tested a warrior as Thor, and a man of great self-control, patience, and wits. The kingdom would only thrive, and any who threaten them would be gone before they could act.

"Besides I have you here to help me." Thor said gripping Loki's shoulder in confidence.

But Thor, Thor is his brother. This competition is all in his mind. If Odin will crown the kingdom by tradition so be it.

"Of course." Loki said. He has been at Thor's side in every endeavor, and he would continue acting as his advocate of reason.

For a moment Thor imagined his kingdom, the power he would wield, the challenges he would face, and the wars he would lead. Beside him would be his brother and friends, reappointed as his counsel. They would never hold him back. Their support, strength and knowledge would aid him and the well being of his realm. But there was one he wondered who would deny joining this honor.

"Do you think she would have step forward?" Thor asked abruptly. Loki knew instantly whom he was talking about, but the fact that Thor would ask at this time alarmed him.

"Who exactly?" Loki said in acted confusion.

"Who? Sigyn. Who else do we know that could have stepped forward today?" Thor said. Loki waited a short a pause, he couldn't seem too eager to respond.

"It would be in character for her." He said listlessly.

"Yes, she was very dedicated to her studies." Thor said. He grunted a laugh. "Remember when she was an apprentice, and asked for our help on her final assignment?" He laughed. "And I ended up shattering the engine." Thor swung his hammer in a mock strike recalling the day. "She didn't speak to me for days after that." He said fondly at the memory.

"I do." Loki said casually. "We were both inside and were blasted by the assault." He finished with even sharpness. Being beside the exploding engine was not an experience Sigyn and he enjoyed.

"Oh you survived." Thor dismissed amused.

Loki hummed, keeping his eyes forward. What is he reminiscing for?

"It would be good to see her again." Thor said.

"It would?" Loki asked him curiously. Why was he talking about Sigyn?

Thor eyed his brother.

"What ever happened between you two?"

"Sorry?"

"You never told me what happened before. With her coming marriage, I was hoping to have the mystery revealed."

"Why are you asking?" Loki said stopping in place to turn on heel to face Thor, managing his annoyance in his voice. Thor hadn't asked that question in years. He thought Thor finally accepted the circumstances were none of his concern. Thor sighed at his brother's reluctance.

"There was a time I thought you two would marry, but then one day you suddenly grew contempt towards the other." He answered honestly.

"If she is to marry, why would it please you to know why we haven't?" Loki asked sharply. Thor catches Loki's tone and decided it was better to draw away from their past intimacy.

"I imagine her passion for the art hasn't changed, and that she would continue to strive until she has earned a role onto my counsel. It would not do well if two of my advisors can't stand to be in the same room together."

There it is. Loki understands Thor now. Thor was thinking of his future as king, and how the world would fit into it.

"Both of you must of outgrown whatever dispute you had that dissolved your friendship." Thor said, choosing the word friendship to be less triggering.

Loki gives no reaction for Thor to read. Instead Loki looks away from him to notice Sif standing high up on a nearing hillside. Returning with a group that had been collecting the damaged shields. He catches Sif watching Thor with a wistful expression, it seems her crush on Thor has become rekindled since the death of Haldor. Sif catches Loki's eyes upon her and quickly turns her head away. She calls something to the troops and jogs towards the brothers.

"Perhaps you should be more wary of the relations you have." Loki said.

"Be wary of what? I get along with everyone." Thor said slapping his brother's back in cheer. "But if you have a chance to meet Sigyn would you try to make peace between yourselves?" Thor said as Sif reaches them.

Loki felt struck by the request.

"Whom are you talking about?" Sif asked reaching them in time to overhear the end.

"Sigyn." Thor said looking to Sif. "I have it on good feeling that she will be one of the volunteers."

"Oh." Sif said simply. "It has been a time since I have last spoken with her." She peers curiously at Loki and was answered by an offhanded shrug. "If we go to the barrack we could see who will be sent here." She said turning to Thor.

"Yes, let us." Thor said excited, he turns to the campgrounds. Sif smiles brightly and hustled to be besides him. Loki stood by watching them go and strolled easily towards the next generator for inspection.

"Loki." Thor called. Loki turns to see Thor looking at him with serious intent.

"Yes." Loki said smoothly.

"If Sigyn does come here would you please make peace?" Thor looked to Loki waiting for his promise. Loki sighed looking away from his brother.

"If I must." Loki said dully. Thor smiled.

"Thank you brother." Thor said turning towards the camp. Sif peered questioningly between the brothers, but went after Thor for an explanation to their exchange.

With their backs turned Loki allowed himself to fill with delight. Thor didn't understand the magnitude of freedom he had given by encouraging him to befriend Sigyn. Nobody would suspect him of an agenda if they believed he is only acting on his brother's favor. It was then Loki caught a distant beam of light shoot down into the far horizon before him. Loki felt as if the Norns themselves had given him a gift.

\\.../

Away from the camp, a short distance outside the village a group stands over the singed circle of the bifrost landing.

"I haven't missed traveling by bifrost, that much is certain." Sigmund said gruffly recovering from the sudden lurch of being pulled into the bridge. Adjusting his bag strap to steady over his shoulder.

"You're sounding old Sigmund." Brynja replied lightly. Tossing her black braid behind her back. "Have you lost your sense of wonder?" She said in jest.

The appointed leaders smiled during their light talk, and made their way to the village seeing a waiting party ready to greet them. Their teams trailed after them, looking upon the village each fueled with excitement upon their first location mission.

"Well it was certainly intimidating when it ignited." Ylva said recalling how the observatory trembled and filled with electrical energy to thrust them across the distance reach to the village. "But the trip was exciting." She said joyfully, elbowing her friends.

"Have you traveled by bifrost before Brandr?" Sigyn asked, as it was Ylva's first experience.

"Once." Brandr said.

"You have?" Ylva said surprised. The bifrost was an interstellar gateway that enabled Asgard to travel to any of the nine realms. It required permission from the king for its use.

"When I was a kid my parents were on an errand to Nidavelir, and All-Father had given his permission to allow me join them." His eyes furrowed trying to recall more of the experience. "The observatory certainly feels smaller returning to it today." He said goofly.

Ylva asked what he remembered of the other realm as Sigyn listened. Happy to be left out of the questioning about bifrost travels. Ylva already knew how Sigyn gotten her permission to travel by the bridge and the realms she traveled to. Stories of Midgard, Ylva found most amusing. As the midgardians had mistaken their advanced society to be divine and dubbed many Asgardian visitors as such. The tales they had spun after them were altered from their original context. The changes made due to misunderstandings, or for the sake of a better story. And many were complete myth, but were as amusing as the half-truth tales.

"Sigyn!" Sigyn looked away from her friends surprised to hear her name being called from the village, seeing a familiar face.

"Fandral?" She said bewildered approaching her cousin. They greeted each other with a cheerful hug.

"I wondered if you had volunteered, but I doubted the chances of seeing you." He said pulling out noticing her friends approaching behind her.

"And Ylva." He loomed with familiarity towards her. "You're looking ravishing today." Fandral said taking Ylva's hand to grace with a kiss.

"Fandral." Ylva smirked enjoying the pandering. "Inspecting the volunteers are you." Inspecting said with exaggeration.

"Certainly satisfied." He said with a wink to her.

"Brandr this is my cousin, Fandral." Sigyn said calmly cutting in. "The dashing." She looked intently at Fandral. Fandral chuckled and released Ylva's hand to shake Brandr's.

"A swordfighter are you?" Fandral said peering at the sword on Brandr's belt.

"It was asked if I could fight, so I brought it along." Brandr chuckled shyly, patting the sword against his side.

"When did the shielding division house warriors?" Fandral said in jest glancing at the dagger hanging on Sigyn jacket. "I am loosing my sense of purpose being here."

"Well we didn't expect to see you stationed here." Ylva said walking past him. Instigating the group to moved forward after the rest of their party leaving ahead of them.

"Well neither did we." Fandral said evenly.

"We? Are the Warriors Three here?" Ylva asked excitedly as Fandral strolled alongside them.

"Yes we were sent by Commander Tyr to protect the village." He said striding besides her. "Along with another sixty guardsmen." He added nonchalantly.

"Than are you the escort to the Commanders barrack?" Sigyn asked curiously. Fandral looked at her with cheer at the implication of the question.

"Are you part of the Sigmund's group?" Fandral asked.

"We are Sigmund's group." Sigyn replied gesturing to her friends.

* * *

/

Two weeks and boom!

Wish I have the same confidence that chapter 10 will be up in the same time, but it is still a very rough draft, honestly chapter 11 is in a better shape. I hope 10 will be done by the end of the month or the first week of July. But guys after chapter 10 oh boy I honestly can't wait to write those chapters, like 10 is fun, has an action scene, but BOY I am going to have lots of fun after that.


	10. Ambush

**To Lose Fidelity**

 **Chapter 10: Ambush**

The einherjar fight the onslaught of trolls and bandits, just outside the nearest farming lands away from the village. The trolls are intent to crush the village while it is still vulnerable. A guard is thrust onto his back after a hard blow from a spiked mace. He gasps for breath, his hand clasping at air finding his spear had fallen from his hand during the landing. The giant troll stands over him lifting back its mace to strike but then a force sends the troll flying backwards. The guard turns over looking towards the source. There besides the orb, Sigyn holds an outreached hand a glow fading from her palm.

"Sigyn is it done?" He shouts at her. Behind him the troll gets up shaken and angry.

"Almost." Sigyn returns her focus on the orb. The guard hears the troll charging towards him, he grabs his spear ready to fight.

Sigyn gathers her seidr again to conjure the hidden runes on the shell to appear. She drags the text around rearranging them. Stopping when they burned a fiery gold that then faded into the smooth metal. Sigyn immediately stands up, taking a stone out from her jacket. Clenching it until it cracks and then hurls it skyward. The rock breaks violently midair, a sizzling light escapes. The light swirls further up until it explodes in a vibrant red light. Sigyn stations herself by the orb to keep it safe until it could be fully activated. Only one more signal and the heart will be activated.

Everything around her is a hail of crossfire and shouts. Sigyn suddenly recognizes that one of the screams is growing towards her. Alarmed by the sound she turns, hands raised finding her magic again. She turns in time to see the bandit being stuck back by an eclectic plus from an einherjar spear.

The shielding division had finished rebuilding the heart engine last night. Hiln assigned the replacement perimeter shipment to be sent over this morning by bifrost. But they had to be activated immediately as the bifrost would signal the end of the village's vulnerability. Byrnja had split the team so each could prepare the orbs for activation. It was just when Sigyn and her guard reached the border did the ambush strike. The last few signals had come at indiscriminate times, meaning this wasn't the only attack happening.

Sigyn reaches a hand to her chest gripping the dragon pendant around her neck. She could activate it. Inside the shield, the orb and she will be safe from the onslaught around her. But if Sigyn activated the device it would prevent her from aiding the fight. She held it close incase a troll should come too close to the inactive orb. Sigyn keeps her eyes open, seeing that no one will attack the defenseless generator. Until she hears the last signal explode and breathes a sigh of relief.

A baritone rumble travels towards them from the village. The trolls halt their next strike, seeing a great beam of light shoot up to the sky from the village circle. Giving the guards a free shot. At the lights highpoint it fell down like water over a dome descending towards the perimeter. Sigyn gets away from the orb hearing it hum sensing the nearing dome. The guards take that as a que to run back into the village boundary chased by the bandits and trolls. The shell of the orb begins to cut apart and melts into rings, spinning around the center engine, a burning white light.

The guards cross the border before a wall of light shoots out from the orb. Striking an unfortunate bandit in its path way, cutting their foot clean off and left abandoned outside the light border. The bandit grasps their calf, while their scream is drowned out by the hum of the activating shield. The light went around the circumference of the village border, colliding with its counterparts as the dome falls on top. A pattern could be seen being embedded by beaming lights merging the pieces together. Up and down, and crisscrossing until a clear design could be seen, and then it all vanished.

The defenses had returned, but the fight wasn't over yet. The guards were still fighting off the few that have crossed over. Sigyn could see trolls running to the generator lifting their maces to strike, but she wasn't worried for the device's safety anymore. The engine responded immediately. The shell closed in as another surge of energy is summoned to produce an eclectic web. It grabbed the weapons and the attackers like insects in a spider web. A sizzling can be heard as the web dismantled what is in its grasp. Then the shell burst open hurtling the rubble away. The trolls' party watched with horrified gaped expressions.

"Any others?" Challenged one of the guards. The outlaws didn't even look at each other before they dropped their weapons. The einherjar lined up the war prisoners to lead them to the village as Sigyn walks over the rubble back to the activated orb.

The device that once stood three feet tall, now activated it stood at her height. Being this close to the border, Sigyn's practiced eye for the art could see the invisible pattern of the shield. Beyond the protective barrier she watched the trolls retreat, heading towards the mountains. Behind her an einherjar approached.

"I nearly lost my head there." Jóarr said chuckling. Scratching the scar on his breastplate from the blow he endured not long ago. Sigyn looked over to give a friendly smile. Jóarr is a friend of Theoric, who Sigyn had a chance to run into at the village.

"I noticed." She said with amused coolness. He laughed recalling how she saved his head.

Sigyn could still feel the adrenaline in her slowing down. And to think, earlier she felt exhausted when she first woken and to be so awake now. These four days rebuilding the heart engine had been very demanding, but their work has paid off. The village is safe and the attackers have retreated.

"Theoric is missing a good fight." Jóarr said contentedly. She gave him a quick glance that fell on his breastplate.

"It has certainly been an exciting day." She said casually, Theoric would have enjoyed this. She knew how restless he was at the castle. Her attention went back to the orb. The defenses for a physical attack have done its job, but Sigyn has to make one last check before she could return to the village. She begins to cast a series of invasive spells on the engine. Observing the white glow turn red she stopped.

"Step back." She said to Jóarr as she quickly got out of the proximity of the orb. She quickly lifts both hands to summon a shield from her own seidor to guard them as the orb rings gather in. But instead of a web a wide blast escapes from between the rings. The surge went over Sigyn's casted shield. From this distance she could see the shell spin faster to fight off the infection, returning to its natural color. The workshop has done a fine job. She closed the shield around them.

"You'll be leaving today for the commander's barrack right?" Jóarr said trying to recall what group she was in. They both turned to return to village, the prisoners seen trekking ahead.

"Yes, the team will be divided after this." She said feeling distant. The bifrost will not send them to the commander's barrack. It was advised against opening the bifrost anywhere near the core battlegrounds. If the trolls succeeded in their infiltration into camps they would expect the bifrost to deliver aid and could prepare an invasion through the gateway. But they would not expect reinforcements to be sent by foot.

"I hope you make it in good time." Jóarr said leaving her to guard the prisoner march.

"As do I." She said waving goodbye, while picking up her speed towards the village center. The attack she had just witnessed is just taste of the fight at the battlegrounds. Grounds she will be slowly trekking through.

\\.../

"Do you think Una would switch teams with me?" Ylva asked while watching her be delegated work by Brynja at the village center circle. Sigyn fastens her bag onto the horse's saddle.

"I doubt it, not while Ginnfastr is here." Sigyn shrugged apologetically to Ylva. Una was rather happy to find her beloved as one of the guards stationed at the village. Ylva grunted.

"What has gotten into you?" Brandr asked, lightly knocking away the horse's mouth from nibbling his shoulder.

"This morning was a bit overwhelming." Ylva said scratching the horse's neck under its barding. "I didn't come as prepared as you two." She added looking at their weapons frowning. Ylva was the last to send her signal during the morning attack.

"I have a dagger. It's not much against what we faced this morning." Sigyn said to ease her friend. She hadn't even unsheathed it yet, turning to her seidr on instinct during the fight. But it was her father's when he was a general and she is comforted and honored to carry it.

They stood just outside the house they have been staying at by the village circle. Their bags had been packed since morning and they had finished preparing their horses while waiting for their escort. From where they stood, they could see Brynja and Sigmund beside the heart generator. The tent that had been around it the last week has been removed. The heart is an impressive sight, standing above their heads when activated. The segments of its shell rotating ominously around the engine. Sigyn observed the beaming gold light shooting up into the sky feeding into the hidden dome. She could see it the faint shimmer of the pattern against the sky fading in and out where the shield was being feed.

Her eyes fall back down to Brynja who is delegating work to her team as Sigmund waited besides her. A guard approaches them making a comment to Sigmund that Sigyn could see but not hear. Sigmund nods to the guard. He looks to Brynja making, light talk before waving farewell, walking to them smiling. Behind Sigmund, Brynja team follows her to the delegated workshop to continue building up the village defenses.

"Our escort has returned to the village." He said as he reached them. "We will be leaving shortly."

"Oh good." Ylva muttered with a smile in gritted teeth, turning towards her horse. Sigyn reached for her horse beside Ylva. She grabs the horn of the saddle as she puts her foot into stirrup.

"Ah Sigyn, a word please." Sigyn puts her foot back on the ground looking to Sigmund.

"Yes?" She said. Behind him she could see the villagers bring out another three horses towards their group.

"I been meaning to inform to you earlier, but I haven't the time until now."

"Of what?" Sigyn asked curious.

"You see while deciding our teams Halvor supported your presence on mine as you are the most experienced in teleportation of those drafted, besides myself." He said grinning under his beard. Sigyn nodded listening, feeling complement that Halvor had supported her place on the team. "It would be a day's journey on horse, unless we teleport the team ourselves."

"Isn't that a bit far?" Sigyn said concerned. Hearing her horse grunt restlessly behind her. If they were to leave from the village why did they ready the horses?

"Oh no we will go from a much closer distance." He said clapping her shoulder. The idea of jumping right from the village was a bit extreme. "We should reach there past noon. Will you be prepared for that?" He said encouragingly.

"Yes, I will be." Sigyn said. It was a wise plan and the two of them should be able to pull everyone to camp without exhausting themselves.

"Good." Sigmund said happily. They could hear a cheer growing in the village and look up. "Ah very good." Sigmund said seeing The Warriors Three have arrived. They were a bit scratched and dirtied from the battle this morning, two looking far too happy for it. They waved to the villagers taking in the welcome with prideful ease, as Hogun stride with intent towards them.

"Master Sigmund are you ready." Hogun said crossing the village center.

"Yes we're all ready to go." Sigmund said leaving Sigyn to meet him partway.

"Good." He said walking past him for the horse dressed with blue accent.

"Really Hogun can't you slow down. The barrack is not going anywhere, and I could use refreshment." Fandral said walking behind him slowly. His eyes wander towards a group of admiring village maidens.

"I certainly won't mind a bit of refreshment." Volstagg added slapping Fandral's back as he stepped next to him. "A good fight works up a hungry appetite." He said patting his stomach.

Hogun foot was in the stirrup and in a swift motion already on his horse.

"The commander is waiting for us." He said unshaken by their words.

"Master Sigmund surely you would not refuse us a small meal before our long trek." Fandral said turning to the authority of the team. Sigmund scratch his beard conflicted. Not wanting to deny the great warriors a deserved meal, but wanting to make good time towards the barrack.

"A fine warrior such as yourself can certainly go without refreshment until lunch." Sigyn said disbelievingly, stepping out from behind Sigmund. She would rather not wait out Fandral's idea of refreshment.

"Certainly." Fandral said boldly, but glanced back at the maidens longingly. "But Volstagg is..." His attention returned in time to see Volstagg had already reached the horses.

"Sigyn it's good to see you again!" Volstagg said cheerily pulling her into a hug as if they are old friends. "Is Theoric here?" He said freeing her.

"No he's still at the castle." Said Sigyn with a small laugh, a bit shaken but charmed at the greeting.

"What a shame." Volstagg shrugged, and turned back to Sigmund. "Master Sigmund I'll just have my second breakfast to go." He said walking away towards his horse. With Volstagg gone Brandr trotted over.

"When did you two become friends?" Brandr believed Sigyn didn't know the three beyond her cousin.

"We had a chance meeting once." Sigyn said with a wide smile jumping onto her saddle.

"And where was I." Ylva laughed. For years Ylva has been trying to personally meet the trio, but Sigyn had been unhelpful in that ambition. Sigyn tried to avoid them due to the rest of the company that they followed.

"Well you'll have plenty of time meet the warriors now." Sigyn said, as she got comfortable on her horse. "After that you won't have reason to flirt with Fandral." She looked back to her with a mock smile.

"Oh but how else would I upset you." Ylva said leaning her head onto her shoulder with wide eyes.

"How else indeed." Fandral said smiling pulling his horse beside them.

"Like you were really hungry." Sigyn said flatly peering at him.

"Famished actually."

"I might have something you'll like." Ylva said lightly, leaning forward on her saddle.

"No." Sigyn said expressively staring up annoyed.

Brandr sighed outside of them, seeing Volstagg accepted a small sack from a villager. Volstagg opened it to find a loaf of bread, cheese, and an apple. He smiled while giving thanks for the offering.

"Are we ready?" Hogun said breaking his silence.

"Ready." Volstagg said in a mouthful of bits.

"Quite well." Fandral said, still laughing with Ylva at Sigyn's expense.

"Master Sigmund." Hogun looked to him.

"We are ready." Sigmund nodded atop his horse. Hogun nodded and pulled at his horse's reins trotting the horse out of the circle. The rest followed him out of the village onto the long ride to the barrack.

\ ... /

"Little did we know that the battle we would have left behind, if not for Loki's notice." Said Volstagg holding a half eaten apple in hand and halting its consumption for storytelling.

"As if he knew something was about to happen." Said Hogun dropping his canteen down from his lips.

They have ridden until noon and have found a clear valley by a river to break for lunch. They sat atop a rock shelter under the shade of a few trees of the woods. From where they sat they could see the horses in ease at the water. During their lunch the warriors decided to tell of the story of the camps infiltration. Thinking the masters would be interested to know of the events outside of the reports they have been given.

"No mystery there." Sigmund said. "He is familiar with the art. When he saw an alteration from the shields pattern he knew there was upcoming danger. The report he given Hlin was very thorough." He suddenly chuckles to himself. "Shows he learned more about the art than leaving traps in our shop."

"Leave what now?" Said Volstagg invested.

"What happened after you found the infiltrator?" Ylva quickly piped in. Keeping the conversation on the battle.

"Ah," Volstagg attention returned at Ylva's question. "Tyr sent Thor out with the troops as if they were going to the battlefield." He said swinging a fist. "And then he had the shield shut down." He said as his fist landed down on his knee.

"Why would he shut it down if they were fine?" Brandr asked puzzled.

"He needed the trolls think their plan worked to instigate them to attack." Said Fandral, leaning comfortably back into rock wall behind him.

"They didn't think we were ready to attack them from behind." Volstagg laughed. "They had nowhere to go once Thor cut off their escape."

Sigyn caught Ylva's eyes and to give her a grateful look for her quick wit to close the trailing conversation. Nobody could forget the time Loki had set his sights on the workshop. She accepted long ago these stories were unlikely to leave, as they had become common conversation starters for her department. But she would rather not sit through another; they often lead to why he became so attentive. They were undoubtedly entertaining, but to Sigyn it was a reminder of how much she had enjoyed his attention. How comfortable she was with him and whatever mischief he had planned for her. She needed to move.

Sigyn needed to move, to pull herself from her those thoughts. The melancholy form those days felt less charming, remembering what he was currently putting her under. She used to find his games to be good fun, but what he is doing now is intrusive. She may not of been plagued by dreams these last few nights, but she knew the catalyst waited for her at home.

She was already devastated to learn he will be at the commander's camp. She hoped that Odin had sent his sons to lead their own command, but he kept them with his commander. But if this last week proved anything she would not have to see him. The last four days rebuilding the heart at the village had locked her into a tight cycle of working, with breaks for just eating and sleeping. It was a tight schedule and she is expecting it to stay that way at the barrack. She will not be seeing him if it all stayed to plan.

"I'll be back." Sigyn said, picking up her canteen.

"I'll go with you." Ylva said standing up. "I need to stretch my legs."

"Sigyn do you mind?" Sigmund said lifting his canteen to her.

"Not at all." She said taking it. The girls stepped down the rock ledge towards the river. Volstagg leading the story about the battle they had fought. Recalling the every exhausting detail of their battle prowess.

"How much longer until we reach the camp?" Ylva said crossing her arms.

"Not long now." Sigyn said. Sigmund said they would reach the appointed distance past noon. Ylva grunts.

"Why am I on this team." She said wearied.

"Ylva." Sigyn looked to friend ready to support. "You're the most dedicated builder in the workshop. You hardly leave the shop on regular days." She said with a smirk.

"I am." Ylva said cheeky. "But I expected to be sent to the other camps. Not the forefront of battle." The story of their shields falling wasn't raising her confidence on her safety.

"It hasn't been that dangerous." Sigyn said offhandedly.

"Oh, pardon me Lady generaldottir, but I was raised by simple folk." Ylva said with a mock curtsy.

"Retired general's daughter." Sigyn corrected amused as she sat down at the rivers bay.

"I was fine volunteering to work, but after the village. I don't know what to expect next."

"It should be less daunting now. The commander has most of his shield running." Sigyn dips her canteen halfway into the surface of water, watching it flow in. "We will be home before you know it."

"Yeah." Ylva sighs slowly stretching her arms. Admiring the mountains, listening to sounds of the river and forest around them. It is a quite and easy calm.

Sigyn watches the waters glisten in the light, until the water filling her canteen suddenly becomes red. She sits alarmed at the bay, but keeps herself still. Staring at the blood stained water flowing gently downstream. She cautiously peers at the source of blood finding it under the hoofs of the horses. They stood alive, unbothered, and unnaturally silent. Sigyn stands up smooth, acting unalarmed. She tightens the lid of her canteen, puts Sigmund's under her arm, and leaves the river. It is an illusion. They lost their horses. She grabs Ylva's hand pulling her away with her. They are in danger.

"Sigyn?"

"I forgot something." Sigyn said casually. Her heart was beating frantically. Whoever was with them made efforts to be hidden and are closer than she would like. Her face pointed steadily towards the group, keeping an ear to the sounds around them. An attack was coming. She had to get Ylva to the group without alarming the assassins.

"Did you fill Sigmund's canteen?" Ylva asked trying to understand the grip Sigyn had on her hand. Sigyn hears a heavy branch breaking behind them. Sigyn drops the canteens and grabs her pendent pulling Ylva closer to her. Closing the dragon's' mouth over the spearhead both vanishing from sight under the shield, just as the bolder collides against it.

"What?" Ylva gaped watching the bolder ricochet away from them. The Warriors Three stand where they are reaching their weapons. From the forest comes a roar as a group of trolls run viciously towards them.

"They couldn't let us digest our food first?" Said Volstogg grumpily. Licking the last crumbs from his fingers before gasping his axe.

"When aren't you digesting food?" Said Fandral bluntly unsheathing his sword. "If all our enemies waited for you to finish eating we would never fight."

"And we wouldn't be warriors if we didn't fight." Hogun said running ahead towards the battle.

"Was that a joke Hogun?" Fandral said excitedly sprinting after him.

"A fact." Hogun said grimly.

The warriors ran past where the girls had disappeared towards the coming fight. Unconcerned by their disappearance being accustomed to such tricks from another. Once the warriors pass they appeared again.

"Come on." Sigyn said releasing her pendant, the chain around her neck keeping it with her.

"Is this less daunting?" Ylva shouts sarcastically as they run towards Brandr and Sigmund. They have to gather together for The Warriors Three wouldn't need to spread out to keep the shielding master's safe.

Suddenly a rogue appears before them a blade in hand to strike the runner ahead Sigyn. Ylva stops on a foot and tries to jump back. Sigyn instantly collects her magic into her hand and blasts the stranger through their chest. They fall to their knees as Sigyn catches up to Ylva.

"Ylva." Sigyn grabs her forearm checking on her.

"Behind you!" She shouts.

Sigyn turns to see an attacker their axe raised over their head. Eyes gleaming with malicious intent until a sword is thrown into their chest from the side. The life in them fades as they collapse.

"You two alright." Brandr calls running over with Sigmund. He grabs the handle of the blade and tugs it out of the fresh corpse.

"We have to get to the horses." Sigmund said. They needed to escape. This was not a fight worth fighting; it was important for them to reach the camp.

"They're gone." Sigyn said without doubt. Ylva peers to the river confused. The illusion is gone and the bodies lie where they are. Sigmund looks to Sigyn.

"Than we must leave from here." They had no other choice. If the trolls were stationed this far from camp they would only meet more on foot. A troll broke away from the warriors towards them.

"Ylva Brandr shield." He commanded. Brandr quickly sheathe his sword and they both raise their hands summoning their magic to create a protective barrier around them just as the troll reaches them. Sigmund looks to Sigyn as the creature's club crashes against the barrier. "Sigyn focus your seidr to mine I will lead the jump." He offers her a hand as he looks past her over to the warriors fighting the small attack. "Warriors come here we are leaving for camp." He calls out.

"We can fight them." Fandral calls while dodging a blow from a troll and narrowly missing the next behind him.

The troll over the masters strikes again at the makeshift shield. Sigyn could see Ylva's hands shake as she tries to keep them up seeing the next strike coming. Brandr looks up alarmed they were all trapped in this position until the warriors heeded Sigmund's order. Suddenly Volstagg jumps against the creatures back striking the trolls head hard enough for to crack part of its skull off but not enough to fall. The troll turns angry onto Volstagg lifting his club strikes him. Volstagg clutches his axe ready. Fandral and Hogun stood together, back to back near the river ready to fight to the last. None were heeding to Sigmund's order.

"We are leaving." Sigyn yelled impatiently. Fandral looks over seeing Sigyn gives him a strong glare, that advised she would not be waiting any longer than they had to. This was not the fight worth fighting. She turns back to Sigmund taking his hand and concentrates her seidr towards him. She hears Volstagg finally beat down the troll besides them his heavy footsteps returning to them.

"Drop the shield when I say now, alright." Sigmund said to Ylva and Brandr watching the last two warriors run over followed by their ambushers.

"Yes." Brandr said.

"Huh uh." Ylva mutters under her breath. Measuring the distance of the ambushes from them.

"Can it be now?" Asked Volstagg also keeping the eye out on the assault with his axe down, hand ready outside the shield to grab onto the group.

Sigmund watched the distance of the last of their company close in. Closer. Closer.

"Now." He yelled.

Ylva and Brandr drop their defenses. Sigmund gabs Brandr's hand as Volstagg grabbed onto his shoulder. Ylva hand finds Sigyn's waiting for her and they tightly grabbed onto each other. Without the shield trapping them in place Sigyn and Sigmund were free to jump. Fandral and Hogun grab the nearest body for the jump. For one moment the trolls had them before a mighty swing, and then they were gone.

The roaring wind pounded in Sigyn's ears. Her skin feeling it was being tugged and pulled harder the longer they stayed in motion. She began to feel a sensation in her chest as if she had been holding her breath too long underwater. Desperately wanting to breath, tortured by the sight of water surface above. Until she feels the land materialize under her feet. The jump was only a second longer than her last, but she felt every aching moment of it as if this was her first attempt.

"Where are we?" Said Ylva as Sigyn's hand slips listless from hers, distracted by the unfamiliar surroundings.

"I know this place." Volstagg said happily looking at the mountain between the trees of the forest. "We are not too far from camp, Good show." He said clapping Sigmund back.

"Ar be bur?" Sigmund said. His eyes half lidded and then he falls to his knees.

"Oh dear." Volstagg said as Sigmund lands on his side where he laid unmoved.

"He's out cold." Said Hogun leaning down to check on him.

"I only patted him." Volstagg said concerned, his hand raised in defence.

"No the jump, it was too much." Said Brandr besides Hogun.

"Sigyn?"

The voices are strange to Sigyn, distant and muffled like they were spoken to her underwater. Her body felt strained and heavy, each breath is exhausting and sharp to take. As if she had sprinted to this location in that moment. She feels someone grip her shoulder, trying to turn her to face them. She looks to see who it is but everything in her vision seems to fall down a tunnel until it is consumed by darkness.

* * *

This chapter was so hard I had to delete half of it and rewrite from an new angle, but I did it. AND CHAPTER 11 is next! I am so excited, after 8 months I am finally readying it to publish with Kristen's help. I hope you all will like it.


	11. Ground Rules

**To Lose Fidelity**

 **Chapter 11: Ground Rules**

If Sigyn looked to the dark wooden surface of the table she could admire the mirror image it has from its polish. Instead her eyes are focused on the old scroll within her hands. Written during Búri's rein, it is the earliest schematics of the castle's shields. A revered text in the shielding arts, and she will not be the one to tear it. It was one of the many items sprawled on the table.

Today the shielding department held a meeting to talk of changing the castle defenses. Few apprentices were chosen to observe. Two were elected to stay behind and clean, and Sigyn had lost a game of odds to put away the more sensitive text. Sigyn slowly rolls one of the scroll's gold cylinders to gather the paper.

"Careful." Loki said abruptly behind her. Her heart jumped.

"Your Highness." Sigyn had almost yelped. She quickly holds her left hand over her heart and bows her head low in respect.

"Oh come now Sigyn." Loki said stepping besides her leaning over the table. His fingers trace the outline of the paper rolled on the cylinder. He gently brushes it open to see more of the context. "It's just I." He said coolly.

Sigyn glances to the other apprentice. Dressed in matching unarmored attire for shielding students. She looked tense due the sudden presence of their prince. Then Sigyn's eyes return to Loki's profile, reading the schematics on the paper.

"Is there anything you need Your Highness?" Sigyn asked. Loki looked up at her with a soft harmless smile.

"I think not." Loki brushes the scroll closed with little grace watching Sigyn's eyes widen at the careless gesture. He chuckled. "You." He turned on a heel towards the other apprentice. "What were you tasked with?"

"We were asked to clean the room and return the texts to the archives Your Highness." She said bowed, her red hair shadowing her face.

"Ah. Take what you can to the archives. Sigyn will do the rest." Loki ordered casually.

A younger Ylva peers at Sigyn apprehensive at order, but exhaled a quiet breath and followed the command. Ylva quickly goes to the table to collect as many books and scrolls she could carry, and turned to the door. The room was quiet, waiting for it to close behind her. They were finally alone.

"I talked to you about this." Sigyn said dropping her mannerism. Pacing down the table to collect the remaining books.

"What is the point? They know we are friends." Loki fell into a chair looking at her shamelessly.

"Loki you can't treat me like this while I am at work." She said. Picking up a book for collection, laying it against her arm.

"Treat you how?" He said in mock confusion watching her round the table.

"Informally." She said. Thrusting the next book into her collection. Loki folded his hands over the table leaning into them.

"But aren't we friends?" Loki lamented leaning his head to the side. Widening his transparent blue eyes at her sadly.

Sigyn looked at him frustrated at the act. She is running out of books to collect. She sighs.

"We are. But you're the prince. And now I work where you live." She empathized to him focused to the last two books. Unaware his eyes are still following her.

"I know." He smiled innocently. "I see you every day now."

Sigyn felt her heart jump hearing the pleasure in his voice for her company.

"You're complicating things for me." Sigyn said simply. Settling the books at the end of the table. Seeing him sitting at the other end, he raises his brow.

"How so?"

Sigyn stared at him biting her inner lip. She didn't know if he was sincere or toying with her. She had only been studying here less than two months, but Loki proved to have too much free time. She finally broke her gaze to sigh absentmindedly and walk towards him.

"Your intrusion isn't as amusing as you believe." She said evenly.

He smiled widely leaning back into his chair.

"You can't visit me whenever you like and dismiss everyone for idle chatter. You end up leaving me with more work than I was assigned." She gestures to the table as evidence. "And while the masters haven't noticed, the other apprentices think you're trying to scheme something with me. Few have been distant since I began my study here." She said pulling out the chair besides his; she looked down at him before sitting. "Because somebody has a reputation for spoiling others work."

Loki gleams guiltless at the reputation. She sat in her chair facing next to him.

"We are friends but I didn't work here to amuse you." Sigyn said pointedly.

"It's been a dull afternoon." Loki said in jest of defense, laughing lowly. It is tickling her ears.

"Loki." She moaned. Dropping her head onto waiting hands on the table. "Please, you can't treat me this way." It was becoming harder to be alone with him.

Loki is different to her now. She used to think him as immature as Thor, but while working at the castle she has been noticing new sides of him she hadn't before. And it surprised her at first. It began with observing her first council meeting. Seeing Loki besides his brother among the company of All Father's court. Thor played a good show but his impatient for the long conferences would always seep out. Thor was every part a man of action that she knew him to be, but Loki wasn't playing.

Loki has always been her friend and prince, but she has never seen him as the prince. It was strange to recognize him outside his games and mischief and see him be so well behaved and invested in politics. He did it with such elegant ease, never lost in debate. The behaviors she has been accustomed to as friends subsided. Loki looked so intent, thoughtful, poised, articulated. Mannered in ways she was unaccustomed to, and then he would notice her across from him. His impish grin secretly returns just for her before he turns back to the room. It wasn't long before she would find herself holding her breath for it.

It wasn't that she thought Loki was unattractive before. She has always found his smiles charming, drawn on clean-cut jawline. She has watched his fingers disappear into his ink black hair to brush overhead, and his eyes. Those reflective blue eyes that seem to transform blue to green magically before her. He was tall and lean. And while he didn't seem to have a warrior physique she has felt the muscles in his arms to know he was stronger than he looked.

She finds herself wishing they were not friends. That he might. That maybe it is more than her hope that he is looking her more intently at her as of late. But no, that is such an egoistic desire. They are friends, and even if, if he.

It is insulting for a retired generals daughter to think the prince would court her. Loki has his choices of the higher ranked nobles over a disgraced one. And in the very end Allfather would have him engaged to a wife that would provide to the realms benefit. It would be nothing but short-lived affair and she would only embarrass herself if she tried to change things now. It is better they are friends. This infatuation will just have to cease. If only he gave her the freedom from his solitary attention to weed her feelings.

Loki leaned his elbow on the table his head rested onto his palm, and his fingers tangled into his dark hair. Looking down at Sigyn wrapped in her arms on the tabletop, seemingly very annoyed with his company. He sighed.

"Alright." He said slowly in defeat.

Sigyn turned her head over crossed arms looking at him sadly doubtful. He already ignored her previous requests.

"If you're that upset, then we can have some ground rules." Loki said meaningfully.

"Really." She said slowly rising from her arms.

"Yes." Loki said with emphasis his face furrowed at her insistence. His hand dropped onto the table. She reached impulsively to grasp it between her two.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Loki." She said eagerly pleased.

Loki nodded looking bored.

"If you could just treat me as you would any other during my work hours I would be grateful."

Interest glimmered back into his eyes.

"Grateful? You don't know what you're asking for." Loki said mischievously. He bent forward and wrapped his free hand around the shell she placed over the other.

She laughs, the proximity making her nervous. Pulling her hands out and leaning back into the chair.

"I know all your tricks." Sigyn said unimpressed. She knew very well the games he played on the staff and servants in the castle. "I think I can handle a few pranks."

"Bold words have been said to the god of mischief." Loki said playing with each word. Sigyn shrugged unthreatened.

The brothers last visit to midgard had proclaimed their divinity, as with all the other visitors. Loki, like Thor, became too enthralled by his title. They truly enjoyed the little things from that simple realm. But it was impressive how soon Loki made the impression to be called a god of mischief.

"You don't scare me." Sigyn said amused.

"Alright then." Loki sat up pulling himself to the end of his seat. "I promise to treat you like any other working at this castle, so long." He pressed. "As you promise not to hold any grudges, when we are friends again at the end of the day."

"You're responsible for what grudges I bear at the end of the day." Sigyn said prepared. "But I promise not to hold them for long." She doubted Loki could do anything that would upset her enough for a grudge.

He laughs satisfied.

"Then we have a deal." He holds his hand out. She takes it.

"I suggest you be careful. You will walk these halls without our friendship to protect you." He said sympathetically as he held her hand, yet to shake.

"I can handle it." Sigyn said confidently and shook, closing the deal.

When his hand left hers he stood up immediately, surprising her. Sigyn watched him leave for the door in indifference. Not looking back to give explanation. The act was only amusing for Sigyn, as she stood up watching him go. He suddenly stopped at the door.

"Ah." He said holding a hand level to his head snapping his fingers. "I nearly forgot." He turned looking at Sigyn with casual indifference.

"Your cleaning skills are lacking. We expect better at the castle." He said striding to the table to drop off two objects with a light thud.

Sigyn looked over seeing two golden cylinders. She wondered of its importance as Loki turns back to the door. Than it hit her, she looks to the old scroll where Loki had sat. The golden rollers removed from the paper.

"Loki." She yelled at him.

"I think you mean, 'Your Highness.'" Loki said with emphasis. Sigyn could see his eyes gleaming at her before the doors closed, promising only devious intent in her near future.

\\.../

The first thing Sigyn sees is the wall of fabric. She blinks slowly, her head half swallowed in a pillow. A light exhaustion holds her as she feels the thin mattress under her side. It is dark where she is, but she can feel a blanket wrapped around her bare shoulders. Someone had removed her jacket and armor to enable her a more comfortable rest in her dress. Sigyn is able to turn onto her back finding that the wall of fabric raised up to the ceiling. She starts to notice a soft light is emanating at the other end of the room. She looks down to see the source of light peeking from the gap between two folds of cloth to an adjacent room. A hum is running from beyond the doorway and outside the fabric walls she can hear muffled voices and campfire. They made it to the barrack.

Sigyn tries to sit up but her head still feels heavy. She grunts as she lets herself fall back into her pillow. Sigyn turns over and sees her jacket folded on the chair beside her cot, her pendent hanging on the edge of the backrest. Across from her is a second bed holding a body. It's heavy breath sounds masculine, and she could see an outline of a large beard in the dim light.

"Sigmund?" She calls lightly recognizing him.

He lies still. She tries to get up again, getting herself up on her elbows before the curtain is suddenly brushed open feeding light into the room.

"You're awake." Ylva said relieved at the doorway leaving the curtain ajar as she quickly goes to sit at Sigyn's bedside. "How are you feeling?" Sigyn blinks, as the light becomes less blinding.

"Better." Sigyn yawns, finding she feels thirsty. "Is there water?" She asked tired.

"Yes, wait here." Ylva gets up and leaves the room.

Sigyn sits up; folding her knees against her chest wrapping an arm around them as her other hand scratches her head slowly. She had awoken from another memory, but without the catalyst how did it happen? She clutches herself tighter did Loki just slip in while she was sleeping? She looks at the tent flap; it was just a few steps from her cot. Would he really of done it with others so close? She sees a shadow grow on the doorway. Ylva brushes open the curtain walking in.

"Are you alright?" Ylva asked concerned passing the cup to her. Sigyn looked more distressed than sick. Sigyn takes the cup as she turns herself to place her bear feet on the floor, stepping on one of her boots. She took a sip glancing to Sigmund across from them.

"Have you noticed anything strange while I was sleeping?" Sigyn asked quietly. Ylva slightly gaped as she quickly glanced behind her to the doorway.

"Strange how?" She asked awkwardly looking back to Sigyn.

"As if somebody else was here?" Sigyn said looking up at her.

Ylva opened her mouth and closed, sighing a heavy breath.

"No but, there is something I should tell you." She started but Brandr suddenly jumped into the room closing the curtain behind him.

"Is all well?" He asked with a nervous smile looking between them.

"Yes." Ylva turned to him. "I said I would tend to this." She said hushed.

"I know." Brandr said looking to Sigmund, still asleep. Brandr sighed.

"Well go." Ylva said, nudging his arm. "We'll be out in a moment." Brandr remained unmoved.

"Have you told her?" He said nodding his head to Sigyn. Ylva gritted her teeth with a quick grunt, for she had tried to before the interruption.

Sigyn looked between them. In their cycles at the village one of them always had to conjure a private barrier around those working. A safety measure directed to prevent outsiders from preying their art. If Brandr wasn't conjuring it, then who else could. It can't be.

"Who is holding the barrier?" Sigyn asked guarded. They turned to her. Ylva gritted her teeth in a tight uncomfortable smile, but it was Brandr who spoke.

"His Highness."

Sigyn jolts off her bed.

"He's here." She said under breath, as not to wake Sigmund.

"Yes." Brandr said tentative stepping aside as Sigyn reaches the doorway. "He been holding the barrier around us while we worked."

Peeking out of the canvas into the second room Sigyn sees the makeshift workshop for them. The room was not a full tent; it had half a roof so that heart generator may feed the shield of the camp. The heart enriched the room with a healthy glow, and stood as the only light source. Against one wall are the damaged perimeters that have been reported. By the heart stood chairs and a worktable with a laid assembly of tools Ylva and Brandr had left. And on the far wall, behind the table, across from her sat Loki.

He sat postured, on a matching chair to the worktable. His usual leather jacket removed and unseen in the room. His hands are interlaced over his lap, the vambraces on his arms gleaming in the light of the heart. Sigyn sees his eyes are closed, and seemed unconcerned to the missing masters. Focusing on the barrier he is casting around the work area.

"He offered his services to shield us until Sigmund awakens." Ylva said beside her.

"I knew he is a powerful sorcerer but he's been holding the barrier for nine hours." Brandr said. He has heard of the prince's abilities, but never been witness to it. It was exhausting enough for the average sorcerer to hold it for the six they are required to.

"I'll replace him." Sigyn spoke stepping away from the doorway. It is the sure way to have him leave.

"Sigyn you just woken." Said Brandr as she walked back to the cot to retrieve her jacket and boots.

"Rested, and ready." Sigyn said, quickly pulling on her boots. She grabs her jacket leaving the armored plates and pendant behind. "Do either of you need rest?" She asked while pushing her arms into the sleeves. Brandr looked between the doorway and Sigmund.

"We've been making good progress on our own so far." He said.

"I can work a while longer." Ylva said agreeing with Brandr and turning to watch Sigyn fasten her clasp at her collar.

"And I shall keep up the barrier until the next cycle." Sigyn said looking up with a polite smile. Brandr nods and steps out first returning to sit besides generator. But once his back was turned Sigyn grabs Ylva's arm pulling her as far she could from the doorway.

"He did it again." Sigyn said under her breath.

"Did what?" Ylva said confused.

"A recollection spell, he must of casted it before he came in." Sigyn looked to the curtains being sure her tone did not carry over.

Ylva looks at her furrowed.

"He couldn't of."

For a moment everything stilled to Sigyn. Her grip on Ylva arm holds as her nerves grow. He must of. She looked to Ylva tentatively.

"What do you mean?"

"Sigyn I was tending to you when he entered the tent." Ylva said gesturing towards the empty cot.

"Are you sure?" Sigyn asked. There had to be a moment she was alone, before Loki entered the room with her friends.

"Yes." Ylva said doubtless.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Sigyn pressed. "After I passed out who carried me?"

"Sigyn." Ylva said determined but quiet. "Fandral was the one to carry you here. And while I got you settled Loki came in and offered his services so Brandr and I may work. He's been with us holding the barrier without break since." Ylva said defensively hushed.

"Alright." Sigyn said passively. She knows Ylva is wrong. There must have been a chance. Loki needed to cast that spell, otherwise. Otherwise. No. She wouldn't dream of him. And they are not dreams she reminded herself.

"Sigyn there was no opportunity." Ylva added seeing Sigyn's continued anxiety.

"I believe you." Sigyn said, that Ylva said what she believed, but it didn't make it true. She let go of Ylva's arm.

"Should I request his leave?" Ylva offered.

"No. I will." Sigyn said evenly, looking intently at Ylva. Sigyn is more than ready to send him out.

Ylva steps ahead of Sigyn out the doorway. Sigyn stops at the curtain, taking a breath. She would not give Loki the satisfaction of seeing her distressed. Finding her calm, she pulls open the curtain and steps into the light. Ylva sits besides the table before the generator, Brandr next to her. Ylva gave one glance to Sigyn as she left the doorway before returning to work. As Sigyn passes Brandr gives a one curious glance behind her.

Loki made no motion as she approached. Sigyn stood a respective reach from him. She holds her left hand in a fist over her heart and bows her head.

"Permission to speak Your Highness." She said mannered with formal indifference.

"Granted." He said easily. Sigyn kept her hand to her chest and rose from her bow. Finding his blue eyes waiting for hers. She blinked, trying not to look away from that gaze.

"I am prepared to take over the barrier. His Highness may return to the commander." She waited.

Loki gently leans back into the chair, giving her a full quick glance that fell to the room where Sigmund rested.

"Has Sigmund awoken?"

"No, he sleeps. But His Highness does not need to trouble himself here any longer." Sigyn said, dipping her head while persuading again for his leave.

"It is no trouble." Loki said aloof. "I will stay until Sigmund awakens. The masters of shield should concentrate on the heart, I will hold the barrier." He said respectfully.

For a moment Sigyn stares at him. He chose to oppose her. So be it. Let him exhaust himself if he is so intent to stay.

"His Highness is too kind." Sigyn said uniformly, while in parting bow. She made a step back to the worktable.

"Sigyn." Loki said too casual for her taste. She looks up at him abruptly. "The ambush. Are you well?" He said with concern.

"I am Your Highness." She managed steadily, and she leaves him for the table.

Sigyn finds the last chair waiting, the one facing him. She brushes her hair behind her ear, and with a reluctant sigh she sits. Catching the eyes of her friends as she does.

"How may I assist?" Sigyn said undeterred.

"If you could help Brandr deter the heart's defences I could make further progress before I rest." Ylva offered while she tinkered over the engine.

Sigyn nodded and lifted her hands over the shell, and focused her seidr towards the system of defences in place. Her gaze nonchalance to no particular direction but fell too soon to Loki. Finding his eyes closed, and until Sigmund awoken, he stayed innocuously across from her.

* * *

\\.../

These flashbacks make me regret I will not be writing the entirety of their cute pining and dating years, but I know what I am about.

To everybody who fav, followed and commented, ya'll ready for this?


	12. Thor's Counsel

**To Lose Fidelity**

 **Chapter 12: Thor's Counsel**

The soldiers walk routinely along the camp's borders during their patrol. Unperturbed by the thin lights shooting against the dome, as the shield's mending underwent into the late night. Inside the encampment away from the border, soldiers lay in their tents at rest. Fires burn with a few in rowdy conversations after the excitement of their day. Towards the center, there stood a few ornate shelters of a thicker fabric compared to the residence surrounding them. Inside one of the ornate shelters, Loki lays back comfortably into his bed.

Changed out of his leathers into a linen tunic and slacks, Loki lays exhausted and alone. In the comfort of the dull flickering candlelight at his bedside table. Surrounded by the walls of thick decorative tapestry, that muffled the most rowdy of the sounds from outside. Across from him separated by a wide table, is a second sturdy bed. Loki's hand rested over his chest holding a circled snake token. The silver ornament would fit the space against his thumb and forefinger if he tapped them together. Slowly he stroke the etched runes on the surface of metal scales with his thumb. He waits in this quiet peace for his brother's pending return. He smiles, gratified.

She is definitely stirred. He mused. She spoke well mannered, but her eyes were too sharp, too vocal of her frustration seeing him. Your Highness, she had stayed behind that barrier of professionalism while speaking to him. But she will speak to him, eventually. Her stalemate against him will break, and he knew it will only have to be a small thing. Loki only questioned how soon should he motivate it.

Sigyn looked well after her rest. When the cycle had her attending to the engine she was so engulfed to it, she had failed to keep an eye on him. Freeing him to observe her at work, it was nostalgic. Sitting across from Sigyn, her hair glowing in the light of the engine, her lapiz eyes mesmerised to the task at hand. Shifting like a cat following fish in a pond as she moved through the layers of mechanics and magic, repairing the damage done. Her hands moving at a gentle touch. Her head nodding up slightly with a soft smile when she was doing well, and nod down when she focused on the difficulties in the generator. The mundanity of her task was like a memorizing painting to him in her splendid beauty.

There was a time when Sigyn would catch his gaze and would beam at him cheerfully. Her shoulders would shake with a soft melodic laugh, charmed by his attention. He would stare at her smile, her soft rose lips. Swiftly indulging on the temptation to kiss her before she speaks to make fun of him. Feeling her grin soften to kiss him back, her jaw relaxing to open invitingly, and he would part just a breath away to see Sigyn's eyes opening, shining at him enamored. Feeling her hand finding his nape to pull him back, but not without her moan his name between their lips. She wanted him, his company, his touch, and loved him so simply, and it was perfect. Yet she had buried it under misguided contempt against him. Even after all these years she held it. He didn't believe Sigyn would be stubborn enough to hold it for so long. She had taken what he said entirely out of hand, but it was his mistake to let time settle it. Time only led her to that man.

Loki gripped the token in his hand.

Of all the beings of the Nine Realms for her to become attached to, she chose him. That insignificant, lowborn, uninspired man, without potential or caliber, Theoric has no other redemption other than that of a pawn. Loki thought as much when he noticed Sigyn attending more often at the castle celebrations. A tryst for his attention, why else be there with such a person. But he nearly gagged when Fandral made the late announcement of their engagement. He should of done something sooner, but Loki is nothing but creative when solving problems.

Loki rubbed his eyes tired. He can't rest now. He has to see that the missing piece to his plan is settled.

 _How has that pawn evaded recruitment throughout this conflict?_ Loki brooded. _Theoric should have been sent here long ago, and this war will end too soon._ The trolls infiltration will not be repeated. Heimdall is currently searching for the traitor, his powerful gaze upon the mountains waiting for the one who leaked their defences. The trolls will slowly lose their advantage now that they are without their benefactor. Loki must focus his endeavor through his brother. Thor has been following his advice well, and Loki had recently found the answer to his predicament. It is so simple. He almost had to thank the ambush for the idea. The unwelcome surprise inspired his last bid, and it will be a success. It simply must.

Loki's attention perked hearing the approach of a raucous party towards the tent. He quickly pockets the ornament into his tunic at the loud bellow of his brother's laugh. Thor burst into the dimly lit tent, a smile plastered on his face as he drank from a tankard in his hand.

"Brother are you asleep?" He said slightly exasperated, noticing the darkness as he dropped mjolnir heavily onto the table. Thor stood over the head seat looking towards Loki on the bed.

"Was." Loki said on his back looking up to the ceiling, his hands interlaced over his chest. Disappointed to hear the usual company follow Thor into the tent. Loki hoped to tend to the matter quickly, Thor's friends would only delay them longer. Suddenly light engulfed the room at a clap.

"Come let us celebrate today's battle!" Thor cheered. "And the return of our friends," he said raising his cup to The Warriors Three.

"Here here." Fandral said happily, lifting a half pint up before pulling a chair for himself. Sitting relaxed, his legs outstretched.

Volstagg drops a large barrel of ale on the table, and immediately fills a cup. "It has been a rallying day, has it not?" Volstagg said lively. He passes the cup to Hogun who takes it with a nod and sits at the end of the table beside Sif.

"None for me yet," Sif said after Volstagg offered her the second tankard. Extending the blades of her sword to remove any blemishes with a ready cloth. Volstagg swayed the drink towards Loki.

"Loki?" Volstagg nodded to the cup with a jolly grin. Loki had risen from his rest but stayed where he is. His back now against the headboard, looking towards them.

"None for me." He already has a headache without their rambunctiousness. _Haven't they already drunk enough? It was not like their return was unexpected._

"Brother have some cheer." Thor said sitting amongst his friends. "You missed much excitement sitting out of battle today."

"I was not sitting idle." Loki said tiredly. He had held the barrier around the masters' for nearly half the day, his energy is spent. Loki just wanted his one deed finished with before he sleeps.

"Yes but there are matters I want to discuss." Thor added with a touch of seriousness to his half drunken tone. Volstagg placed the full cup on the table and filled the last two for the party.

"I can hear you fine from here." Loki said gesturing lazily with a hand for Thor to move on. Thor sighs in annoyance.

"What of the drinking match?" Volstagg said upset over Thor. "I thought we had a bet?" He said prepared to defend his ever long drinking record against his friends.

"We have the night for that." Thor chuckled. "But while I am still of mind I must ready myself for tomorrow's war counsel." Tyr had said there would be a meeting with Master Sigmund in the morning. Thor is intent that his father will see him in his most considerate wisdom.

"How serious of you." Said Fandral dully over his cup.

"You have been very keen towards Commander Tyr of late." Sif said observant, giving a sharp wipe to her blade. "What has you so attentive?"

Thor leans back smiling widely. Finally all his friends were gathered and he can make this announcement. "Of course I am keen to this conflict. This is but a trail towards my coronation."

They all look to him.

"Truly." Sif said her sword lowered to the ground.

"You are sure this time?" Fandral said leaning forward in his seat, his cup lightly tapped on the table.

"Yes. Ask Loki, he helped decipher it." Thor said merrily brash.

Loki gave a quite scuff unnoticed by the group; did he not just tell Thor their father's intent that day?

"To think we are in the company of a coming king!" Volstagg cheered, clapping Thor's back merrily.

"About time." Hogun said with a congratulatory nod.

"We should drink to this!" Volstagg said raising his cup high.

"Yes, let's!" Sif said shorting her blade, resting it against a leg of the table. Standing up to retrieve a cup for celebration.

"We will." Thor said raising a hand to settle his friends down. "But first I must ready myself for tomorrow." Thor's thumb brushes the handle of his tankard on the table. "My father must hear me give better counsel, something of considerate leadership."

"Your last did create a stir." Fandral muttered over his cup's rim amused.

"Than let us quickly make the battle plan before we toast." Sif said, as she knocks on the table summoning an apparition of the land and mountains they battle at.

"No." Thor brushes the illusion away with a hand. "That is not the forethought my father wants. I can't lead this as I would, I must meet his expectations. I have little time to make something impressive. The men at the village will be returning on the morrow, and this conflict will soon end."

"Than request for their stay." Loki said breaking his silence. Thor looks to him.

"How is that a wise motion?" Thor hoped Loki would be more creative than this. "The village had their defenses returned, the einherjar would be wasted there."

"The village is safe, but the trade routes are still open for assault." Loki related.

"It hardly seems worth proposing before father." Thor turned his gaze away from Loki uninterested.

"Father leads with respectful compassion to our citizens. He will find merit to this. The village is already near to the roads, and merchants will appreciate the security. If we are needed for soldiers more can be sent." Loki induced with articulated nonchalance. Thor glanced back to him.

"It still feels so… small." Thor said slowly, board with the idea.

"We are among those already assaulted in their trek here. The next party may not be as well equip against an ambush like that." Loki subtly gestured a hand to The Warriors Three. Thor eyed his friends.

"It was a surprise turn." Volstagg said stroking his long beard. "It went well for us, but other travelers may not be as fortunate."

"They may become desperate to attack in every way, seeing the end come." Said Hogun.

Thor presses curled fingers against his jaw, his thumb scratches his short beard pondering the idea.

Sif looks up to Loki remembering the report of an old friend's collapse. "How is Sigyn?" Sif asked, as Loki was the last to see her.

"She is fine." Loki said evenly.

"She isn't ill Sif." Fandral dismissed looking up at her from his seat. "She was exhausted and fell asleep. Nothing to worry over."

Sif turns her attention to Fandral. "You could be more considerate." Sif said a hand resting on her hip as she spoke disapprovingly. "Your cousin help saved your hide today."

Fandral waves a hand. "We would of won that fight, but she would have left us," he laughed. "I just had no interest in walking here."

Sif tisked at his attitude rolling her eyes.

"It will at least be something." Thor said outside their conversation, accepting Loki's idea. He stands up, his tankard in hand. "Now brother will you join us to toast my future rein?"

Loki sighed and stood up. Thor would be insistent if he didn't. "Of course." He said with a pleasant smile.

"He comes to us!" Thor quipped happily, taking the cup Volstagg had poured for Loki by the rim. Thor turned the handle for his brother to grasp. Loki took it keeping pleasantries standing besides him. Thor looks to his company, his longstanding friends, his reliable brother.

"I have long waited this day." Thor said raising his cup. "I can't imagine better company to toast my fortune with." He said filled with certainty of his golden future.

"And we be honored as your company on this occasion." Sif said with a bright smile.

"To my brother, the future king." Loki toasted uninterested with worded dramatics, but said with proper acclaim. Wondering how much this night he must celebrate Thor's fortune.

"To the future king!" Volstagg cheered loudly, the ale spilling from his cup as he swung it up to collide with the others. They downed their drinks and threw them up in merriment for another, except Loki who took a step back after his toss, but Thor's hand clasped over his shoulder pulling him back.

"If Hogun can be festive tonight so must you." Thor said with a smug grin.

They would not sympathize to the strains Loki felt. Magic, despite all it brought to their realm, its advancements in many fields such as medicine, architecture, weaponry, and defense still suffered a stigma in their culture. Warriors for the most part have the perception that magic used in battle as a weakness, tricks to compensate for physical prowess. No, they had never understood how straining performing some spells could be, and Loki refuses to ever seem weak before them. So he must play along.

"Have I said I was leaving?" Loki jested as he sat by Thor. His brother laughs.

"Now let's see how much I will drink over our mighty king." Volstagg said filling new cups for the table.

"That honor will be lost to you tonight." Thor said, taking his cup for the challenge.

Loki laid back into his chair watching as a tankard is passed before him. His fingers curl around the handle, bringing the cup towards him. "That I would like to see." Loki said with a smile.

* * *

\\.../

So glad I took a break last August from writing new chapters and focused on the rewrites and edits to the previous chapters instead. Pretty much all of them until 10 have been edited, and will be republished once they are done. For now just the first two chapter rewrites have been republished, and I hope they read better. Chapter 13 will either happen by the end of this month or the next, depends for I go back to school real soon and it will demand my attention for its going to be a hard year for me once it starts.

Also huge thanks to Kristen who had to put up with me that month and beta those 3 chapters, she's such a good sport and too kind.


	13. As Expected

**To Lose Fidelity**

 **Chapter 13: As Expected**

Sigyn's work had continued as expected after Loki left. Quickly becoming the routine they had at the village with their cycles. Ylva stepped into the second room to sleep, and Brandr had taken the barrier. Leaving Sigyn to deterring the hearts defences to prevent them from acting against Master Sigmund. Sigmund observed the repairs done in his absence. The divisions of the engine, the order of spells, and the flow of magic between the two. "Had Ylva noted anything peculiar as she worked?" Sigmund asked Sigyn as he pulled the hidden engravings out of the metal.

"No, but she had kept the focus on the engine."

Sigmund nodded. "She did a thorough job of it. Save the damage to the shell there seems to be no other disorder in the engine to tend." _Ylva strengths are in her swift building, than spellcraft,_ Sigmund thought _. A_ common trait of those who worked in the workshop. Sigyn however had taken more to the spellcraft of the art. A trait he noticed in her involvement with projects in the department over the years. "Had you noticed any irregularities?"

"All of the defences had been left in complete order."

"Have they?" Sigmund said, quickly pulling out the runes to clarify if they were. Sigyn felt the pulse of the hearts magic wade against hers, trying to feed those spells as he did. It was all the proof Sigyn needed to know the spells were still there. Magic does not go where it is not summand, and each pulse fuelled her curiosity. When they had worked at the village it seemed Ulik's sorrorcers had just made a tear into the shield to bring in the trolls to destroy the primators. Sigyn could imagine the trolls crushing the primators as they were made without defences of their own then. And forcing a tear in shield could escape the notice of the villagers until the trolls were seen, but to misdirect the hearts defences was too advance. It took familiarity in Asgardian magic.

"It seems the intruders had suppressed the hearts defences to disrupt the shields condition," Sigyn said watching Sigmund. She had disagreed with Ylva and Brandr that the breach was brought by treason, but restraining the defences took familiarity. It would take either one of the department or an apprentice to know how it can be done. Sigmund buried the runes, with a mild hum as reply, bringing out the next segment of spells for observation. Sigyn caught Brandr watching them with a high brow that noted Sigmund avoided answering her statement.

"What spell did you use at the ambush?" Sigmund asked.

"Pardon?" She looked back to Sigmund his attention still on the engine.

"At the ambush you and Ylva had vanished and deflected the bolder, what spell does both so well?" he inquired. Sigmund was changing the topic, but it was as familiar as Halvars warning, just dressed another way.

"None, it was a generator." Sigyn let the topic change, it was not their place to pry what their superiors suspected.

"What?" Sigmund looked up. "When had you been carrying a generator?" Sigyn could not hold back her smile, she is too proud of her work. Generators had never been so compact, the designing mechanics too demanding to be measured down. But after many trying years she had solved it, as means of finding a self defence for the wounded.

"It was the pendant I had been wearing."

"The pendant on your neck was a generator?"

"It had been a personal project of mine."

"My, are you planning to show it to Master Hlin after this?"

"You think she would be interested?" Sigyn had plans to show Hlin at her wedding feast, after presenting the gift to Theoric, but it would be good to be certain that Hlin would be invested in her work.

"She would," Sigmund said with a nod. "It will be in my full report when we return. You should find her after, she will want to see it for herself."

Sigyn only smiled brighter. If Hlin became impressed by her work, Sigyn could be promoted out of the workshop to the higher security in the kingdom. That she, Sigyn would be given opportunities to do something more then build and tend to routine procedures. To be trusted and have a role of leadership and be a part of the decisions of not just the kingdom but the Nine Realms. Her troubles with traitors temporarily subsided that night as she mentally prepared herself for the victory feast. Rehearsing what she should say when she meets Hlin.

Work yielded in the morning, Brandr too exhausted to work another hour while Sigmund left for the counsel. Falling fast asleep before their breakfast was brought to their tent. The counsel took their time, enough for Sigyn and Ylva to enjoy their meal, when Sigyn excitedly told Ylva how her pendent has already taken favor by Sigmund. Soon after Sigmund returned with good news. That Master Hlin will have the replacement perimeters sent over with the **relief** arriving this afternoon. Happily adding that they should be ready for replenished supplies from command, from what they had lost in the ambush. A change of clothes, is a blessing for their time at the camp and pushed into their work.

"They should be arriving soon," Sigmund yawns in the afternoon. Stopping his work to get up slowly from his chair, considering his next order. Sigmund took a long stretch. He had reported confidently to his King the camp's defences will be returned fully by the next day. Sigmund honestly felt that the work was already cut in half for them. First by his team only being sent to tend the heart, and with the subterfuge being caught in the act only a few spells have been disrupted. Lastly counting that the engine was fixed while he slept the work can be done no more than two days, yet he said tomorrow.

In those passing seconds of contemplation the team waited. Brandr stayed seated by the heart keeping the defences inactive, Ylva concentrating on the shield, and Sigyn standing by. Sigyn recently woke from her rest and had been nibbling the refreshments the camp had supplied in their tent until Sigmund spoke. "Sigyn, you will take over in my absence," Sigmund decided.

"Yes sir," Sigyn said walking over to have him explain what she will be tending to in his absence.

Sigmund was not intending to boast to his king on fast repair, it's just he felt very motivated to have it done knowing the perimeters will be in today. Sigmund honors his vow to protect and serve Asgard, but he hoped Halvor would think him too old for these exertions of on site assignments. It's a far comparison from his last experience, with the danger and, thankfully, weather being nothing like Jotunheim. But he would rather maintain his vow with a hard day's work at the workshop. Sigmund would only ever complain of it at home, but the cots are uncomfortable, the food dismal, and there were other senior staff members that could be trusted to lead this charge. But he could not of turn down the honor of being chosen, it would have him perceived as feeble. Some would go as far to call him an oath breaker, accusing him of falsehood and cowardness in failing loyalty to his realm. And so he pushed himself to remain committed to the heart with the promise of sleeping in his own bed by tomorrow.

Sigyn noticed Sigmund's second yawn as he finished explaining her assignment. It is now she remembers how the ambush had thrown their cycle off, leaving all but Sigmund without sleep. "If you are tired I can oversee the delivery," Sigyn offers.

"Thank you but it's a simple task, I can see to it." Sigmund said. "Ylva," he called to have her close the barrier for his leave.

"If they are to arrive shortly, we would have stop again to bring them in. I doubt a short break would hinder our progress."

"Perhaps not," Sigmund said thinking how exhausting would be to wait at the gate to oversee the perimeters. In order to assure they had not been tampered with before arriving or damaged in the bifrost landing. Both were unlikely, but routine safety measures must be taken accounted for.

"Please I would be happy to."

They may arrive in the afternoon but Sigmund could be waiting for a while. When he could very well send Sigyn, and enjoy a nap on a cot that has suddenly become very comfortable in his mind. And so he directed Sigyn to the camp's entrance, dismissed Ylva and Brandr from duty until Sigyn returns, and turned himself into the second room. Brandr was quick to pull his chair by the refreshments laying a salted fish over a cut of bread to consume. Ylva brought her own chair trying to decided if she wanted to eat soar bread or potatoes with the overly salted meat given to them.

"What will you be having?" Brandr asked.

"Hm?" Ylva said seeing Brandr with a cup indicating to the two pitchers on the table. "The ale," she said putting a handful of dried berries and walnuts on her plate. Brandr passed her the drink and reached for the knife to cut off another loaf for himself. For a moment they sat quietly eating. Ylva sighed as she filled a bowl with potatoes and fish. There was little to talk of, being overly confined together these last few days ate away most of their conversations. But soon Sigmund's snoring filled the room, and motivated one to speak with interest.

"Was the other night odd for you?" Brandr asked.

"No," Ylva said closed, reheating her potatoes with a spell.

"Alright. It's just," the temptation to pry difficult to suppress. At first Brandr thought Sigyn's reaction to Loki aiding them was like his own, discomfort at having royalty so near. He didn't expect her to be upset by it, until Loki spoke informally with her and it pieced itself together. "What was the prince like when they were courting?"

It would seem an odd realization to have if one assumes Brandr is closer in age to Sigyn, but the Aesir are a strange race. Their lifespans so long that after maturity it becomes hard to really measure how old they are until they grayed. For Brandr is at least a hundred years younger than Sigyn, and when the courtship begun he was yet to be born. He knew of the princes courtship growing up, but was uninterested in whom it was. Why invest yourself in relationships of strangers when Thor was out on thrilling adventures and battles to tell. But the twist in finding it had been Sigyn today had made anything said about it compelling.

Ylva sighed. Brandr was bound to ask, but at least he had the decency to ask her, and not Sigyn. "Honestly, I wouldn't know."

"But I thought you apprentice the same year as Sigyn?"

"Yes, but at that time we didn't know each other that well. Sigyn arrived mid year, and those pranks our workshop talks about all happened soon after she arrived. They were targeted at her but Sigyn had a good laugh at most of it. And a year or so His Highness proposed to court and she said yes."

Brandr hoped something more could be said. When most of the staff he knew spoke of their experiences with the royal family they are respectful but impersonal. A small notice, a kind comment, some trivial task given to them, or being a witness to something of interest. Until Loki, be it melting floors, unreachable doorways, speaking in foreign tongue, or transformed into frogs. Opinions of the experience divided between amusement or contempt, and they are always worth a listen.

"So you didn't see him? In person," Brandr clarified. He thought Sigyn and Ylva had been longer friends than this.

"Not often. When they courted he mostly pulled Sigyn away, and I wouldn't see much of her until the next workday." Brandr believes Ylva would be the first to speak of Loki dully. But Brandr was snooping into a relationship that had ended at least a century before he met Sigyn. When Brandr thought of his years starting his apprenticeship at the castle he recalled his first impression of Sigyn as gloomy.

"Did it end badly?" Brandr knew there was much gossip at its end, but never paying attention to it can't recall what had been said.

"It ended as badly as I expected," Ylva said closing. Suddenly the distant blast of the bifrost carried itself into the campsite. A calling that their time at camp will soon be over.

"They are here." Called one guard to the other at the camps border. They stood themselves away from each other in a space wide enough for the troops to enter. Sigyn waited by the entrance, off the path the troops would follow in. Looking over the hillside and sees the unexpected on the horizon, Loki. Even from her distance Sigyn can read a smugly satisfied look he has atop his horse.

 _He is certainly being charitable with his time,_ Sigyn thinks. _Wouldn't escorting troops be something below him?_ Her jaw tightens when Loki takes notice of her. The guards near each hold out a brass rod and bring it toward the shield. At an inch from it static cracks and lingers over their hands as they move as if turning a key. Between them a segment opens to allow the troops to pass. Loki enters with the first, bringing his horse to a stop near Sigyn.

"Master Sigyn," Loki greeted above her. "What has become of Master Sigmund?"

"Taking rest Your Highness. I am here to oversee the deliverers for him."

"I see," Loki said getting off his horse. Sigyn watches the soldiers passing behind him. "The perimeters are being hauled at the back." He said.

"Thank you Sir." Sigyn said peering to it, to measure her time standing there. She misses the smile Loki had as he studies her.

"Has the progress over the heart been steady?"

"Yes Your Highness." Sigyn said, noticing a guard approaching Loki for his horse.

"Master Sigmund claimed it will be done as soon as the morrow." Loki said passing the reins. "Was that a wise promise?"

"It was Your Highness." Sigyn certainly had motivation to keep it true, she didn't wish to spend another night at the camp.

"I must've over estimated the damage," Loki mused out loud beside her. Sigyn kept quite, annoyed at Loki's intent to stay as the horse leaves them. "I believe this is your first excursion on the campgrounds. How does this compare to the workshop?"

"It has been an experience Sir."

"How so?" Sigyn held back the tight pull of her jaw as he tried her patients.

"It is an honor to be where the kingdom needs me and see our work in use, Sir." Sigyn said peering over the einherjar finding the gold glimmer from the perimeter's shells nearing. _A perfect pretext to excuse myself_ , Sigyn thought but before she could ask for her pardon Loki struck her first asking, "Are you sleeping comfortably?" The question had caused such a charge within Sigyn. The words rooting her to the ground tightening every limb. Sigyn could not even blink while glaring at Loki, hearing his confession. "Have I offended you?"

"You know very well," Sigyn managed to say low but hard between them. Loki had just made her look like a fool before Ylva, and she knows how smugly pleased he must feel about it.

"I honestly don't," he frowns.

"You do," her frustration growing by his playing naïve.

Loki gives a low chuckle and pressed, "I believe we had a misunderstanding. I meant you seemed a bit unrested."

"No. We haven't a misunderstanding Loki," Sigyn said firmly. "You had made yourself too convenient in all of it, and know when I find that catalyst I'll," she stops trying to find a threat to give.

"Catalyst?" He mutters.

"If it continues I shall speak to Her Majesty of it." Loki stares at her puzzled by the threat.

"I have done you no ill will," Loki assured her.

"You have done plenty enough," Sigyn said unyielding. "And I will not have any more of it." Resolved, and grateful seeing the horseless carriage drift into the camp. But this eruption of tension she has within her suddenly drowns under a wave as the guards near enough to see their faces. Sigyn is stilled by uncertainty on what she should be feeling seeing Theoric come into the camp.

"Excuse me, but I must take my leave," Loki said breaking her attention. "Master Sigyn," he nodded and walked himself into the camp. Sigyn felt like a drowned volcano, the heat numbing away and adjusting to a new state. She had not expected to see Theoric, but the shock quickly worn and she moved towards him. "Theoric," she smiled.

"Sigyn," he beamed under his helmet. Taking a few quick steps to meet her. He wraps his hands on her back as hers reach for his shoulders pulling herself up to kiss him in welcome. Hearing a small cheer from nearby specters at the open affection, they fall back with a laugh.

"So you were drafted after all," Sigyn said playfully, pushing at his armored shoulder.

"Drafted? I couldn't stand by and let you have all the fun," Theoric said with a bit of cheek.

"Oh," she said with raised eyebrows.

"Master Sigyn if you would," said one of the two einherjar indicating to the carriage.

"Yes, of course." Sigyn quickly stepped back into her work, Theoric slowly followed after. Sigyn reached for the first perimeter and conjured a projection of the interior engine. Soon finding it was in order she attended to the second.

"I had hoped to see you, but your welcome was more than I bargained for," Theoric said behind her.

"It seems the Norns have taken favor with us today," Sigyn said turning the projection again in her hands.

"They must, will you be long at camp?"

"No, my leave will be the marrow," Sigyn said with a shrugged smile

"A shame," he ended in a grin. "I was excited to have you to welcome me to camp after battle."

Sigyn stayed quite a moment to read the runes carefully before closing the projection. "You'll just have to come home if you want to see me again." She said reaching the last orb.

"Aye and will you miss your adventure?" He said teasing.

"My adventure?"

"Working outside the halls of magic, being where the excitement is."

"You mean my work?" Sigyn said sarcastically over the projection.

"You've never had a faint in the workshop."

"I've never pulled a group away during an ambush before," Sigyn said sternly. Theoric chuckles softly. She closes the projection "All is well, follow me" she said to the guards to the other side of the carriage, but Theoric takes her wrist before she strayed ahead.

"I meant no disrespect love, just that there's more thrill here than the castle."

Sigyn sighed, she didn't step forward to chase adventure, but she knew one who did. Sigyn didn't want to feel angry at this moment. With Theoric at camp now, she didn't know how long it would be until they will see each other again. "The only thrills I've had are out of the tent," she said. "So you best be with me when the security is reset."

"At your service My Lady," he chuckled and Sigyn lead the carriage to the Master's tent. She asked Theoric of her family. Theoric told that her parents are well, and mentioned Snotra had been looking for her the day she left. Learning Sigyn had volunteered from the guards stationed at the workshop.

"Guards are stationed at the workshop?" Sigyn asked. It was hardly a place guards would be found at the doorway for her sister to run into.

"Ah," Theoric said disgruntled with himself. "Yes, but don't speak of it at camp," he said quietly to her.

"I won't, but," Sigyn wanted to know. And she is rather tired of being kept in the dark as her department seemed to becoming more suspect.

"We're here," Theoric said hurried. Sigyn saw they made it to the camp center.

"Indeed," Sigyn muttered strutting to the tent, drawing back the entryway. "Draw the carriage down please," Sigyn said over her shoulder. She peered into the tent seeing Brandr and Ylva in the midst of lunch.

"You couldn't of walk slower?" Ylva said putting aside her bowl, standing to attended to the deliveries. "Theoric?" she said seeing him behind Sigyn.

"Ylva," he greeted.

"Ylva can you show them where to store the perimeters," Sigyn said after observing Sigmund yet awakened.

"Yes," Ylva said unsure why she needed to lead the guards across the room, but suspected less as Sigyn took Theroic's arm and lead him away. It seemed Sigyn wanted another moment with her intended. Even he was excited being pulled aside privately, halting them when they were out of sight of the tent's entrance.

"I'll surely see them if they are there. But is it the workshop or my whole division under investigation?"

"Sigyn," the privacy proved to be disappointing. "You needn't worry of it."

"Are those at workshop less informed than I here? For I don't understand the reason I must be cut off from what they know otherwise." She stared up at Theoric determined.

"No, just. The matter is under tight security to prevent false actuation in the shielding deviation."

"So we are being suspected."

"No more. That investigation closed after interrogations, as none working in the kingdom had fit the profiles described. The workshop had been given more detail for Master Halvar keeps the records of all apprentices, but it is a long list to narrow. Unless a woman named Thökk is familiar to you, you know as much as any in your halls."

"I know none by that name," Sigyn said. "But it's a relief we won't be welcomed home with interrogation. Thank you," she said taking his shoulders to lift up to kiss him.

"Sigyn," Ylva called. "Sigmund is waking." Sigyn kept hold of Theoric's hand as they circled back to the front of the tent. Ylva hummed smugly seeing them come out and turned in. The other guards are already ahead taking the empty carriage away to store.

"If you can manage to have yourself at guarding the camp's border do so," Sigyn advised.

"I shall," Theoric said leaning down. But His intention to kiss her goodbye was stalled when Sigyn attention was caught by a figure leaving the tent across them. Her hand unknowingly tighten on his.

"Why was His Highness speaking with you earlier?" Theoric said watching Loki leave the camp center.

"Just asking for a report," Sigyn said quickly kissing him. "I'll see you tomorrow Love," she said entering the tent. Sigmund was pecking at the food when Sigyn came in and said Sigyn would be taking over the barrier instead of his work. Sigyn sat in the chair ready to lift the border around them when Sigmund was ready. Sigyn knew Theoric was aware of her past, and had been grateful for his silence on the topic. But today would be the last day she would want him to become curious of it. Theoric needn't be bothered by Loki's mischief. She has it handled. Telling him would just upset him, and Sigyn rather not be bothered by any more disturbances a near month to their wedding.

"Master Sigyn," Sigmund said taking his seat, Ylva beside him ready to suppress the defences.

"Yes sir," Sigyn said and began summoning the barrier around their tent.

/

Hey All,

Sorry for the year-long hiatus, have to deal with lots of things, but I do want to get back to posting chapters. Also I am not going to leave notes after chapters on FF anymore, they get deleted when I post rewrites and it just becomes another step. But they will be on AO3.


End file.
